Zero's Shooting Star
by Shalgrove
Summary: After a weird dream, Louise summons a familiar that doesn't live up to her desires. However, the familiar brought someone with him and the two have some unfamiliar tricks up their sleeves. Will the shooting star be able to protect her and everyone, even if it's a meteor threat?
1. The Familiar Shooting Star

**I have returned and decided to start a new story. I have a new phone to type with and its kind of easier to use than my old phone. Also just a quick heads up, I'm just getting into Familiar of Zero and I read some really good fanfictions that kind of drew me into the series. I might miss a few details from the anime but I'll try to be as spot on as possibe.**

It seemed like a normal dream for Louise Vallière but it was far from a normal dream. She found herself standing on a purple path made of light. Her surroundings consisted of different colored lights that shined in the darkness. She heard the sounds of fighting and looked in front of her.

A "knight" in shining armor jumped about elegantly as he fought a large monstrous dragon made of metal. The dragon was grey and purple with erratic red energy forming the wings. The "knight" was a 15 year old boy who wore a dark blue jump suit with grey armor on his chest, arms, and legs. His brown hair was sticking out of the top of his horned helmet with a red visor. He also had wings made of purple energy. He held a black hole in his hand and threw it at the dragon.

"BLACK END GALAXY!" He cried as the black hole engulfed the dragon. Before Louise knew it, there was a slashing sound and the boy floated behind the void, a black and red sword in hand. The black hole exploded in a white light and the screeches of the dying dragon was heard from the light. Louis had to shield her eyes. She never seen any type of magic can create such a display. It might have been void magic but that type of magic wasn't used ever since the days of the founder. The light subsided and in the place of the dragon was a brown haired man in a white and orange shirt with black pants. He looked down at the boy, who looked out of breath.

"You did it..." He whispered. "...Geo." With that final word he disappeared.

"Dad..." The boy shouted, his body trembling "DAAAAD!"

Louise's vision started to turn white as she heard words that seemed to come from the man.

 _"Please...save my son..."_

Louise woke up from the dream with many questions left in her head. ' _Who was that boy? What was that dragon? What was I standing on? It all seemed to real._ ' She got out of her bed and started to put on her uniform which consisted of a white button down shirt, black skirt, and a green robe. She brushed her pink hair as she looked in the mirror. Today is the day the second years summon their familiar, their servent that protects and help them. Louise felt nervous about this. What if she summons a really horrible familiar? What if she doesn't even summon on at all? She shook all of this off and grabbed her wand before she left her room.

Outside, there was a crowd of second year students with weird creatures around each student. Louise scanned the area; her eyes laid upon a woman that made her blood boil. The woman was in the same uniform that Louise and the other students wore. Her red hair covered one eye and her unbutton shirt attracted the eyes of men to her tanned cleavage. Next to her was a giant red salamander that had a flame on its tail.

' _That Zerbst summoned a salamander?!_ ' Louise clenched her fist.

"Alright did everyone summoned a familiar?" The teacher asked. He was a middle aged man with black hair patches, and a giant staff. The woman named Kirche smiled deviously.

"Not everyone Mr. Colbert." She told him proudly. "Ms. Vallière haven't summoned her familiar." Louise tried to hide in a crowd but it was no use.

"Ah, come Ms. Vallière." Mr. Colbert called out to the young girl. Louise stepped forward nervously and took out her wand. Students started to snicker.

"I wonder what the Zero is gonna summon"

"She probably might fail and not summon one at all."

"As it would be expected from Louise the Zero."

Louise took a deep breath and began to chant.

" **My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe** "

There were some confused and curious commotion from the students. She suddenly heard those words from last night. " _Please save my son_ "

" **My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call,** " Everything seemed to slow down for her as she saw visions of the night sky but with more...moon looking orbs " **I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!** " There was an explosion as she said the final word. Everyone coughed from the smoke. As the smoke cleared away, Louise got a better view of what she summoned. Nothing. She shook her head as her classmates began to laugh.

"I knew this would happen."

"Yeah, as expected from the Zero,"

"She can't even summon a familiar."

"What a failure."

Louise felt her eyes becoming watery as she tilted her head down. Was she really a failure? Does she really deserve the name Louise the Zero?

"Hey is that a shooting star?" Someone said which caused her to snap back to reality.

She looked up at the sky. Everyone became amazed at what they were looking at. A shooting star which was oddly blue and flying in the daytime. The Zero stared at the shooting star and realized that it was getting closer. Mr. Colbert took notice of this as well.

"Everyone get back, the shooting star is approaching us!" Just as the students backed away from where they stood, the shooting star impacted the ground. Dust and debris formed a cloud around what ever landed. Everyone ran up to the crater that was left from the collision between the ground and the shooting star. There was a huge commotion in the crowd from what they were looking at. Louise pushed through the crowd to see what was it but what the students were saying surprised her.

"Is that supposed to be the Zero's familiar?"

"I suppose..."

"Its a commoner."

"He looks like he's in pretty bad shape"

"The poor thing, all because of the Zero's explosion..."

She got to the crater and felt a need to scream. In the center of the crater was an unconscious young boy who looked like a first year with weird clothing. He had brown hair with spikes sticking up from the back and a weird green headband with small handles made of glass. His red long sleeve shirt with white shoulders and black fingerless gloves. There was a grey belt on his black shorts and he wore red boats. Around his neck was a gold necklace shaped like a sharpened T. On his left arm was some sort of blue gauntlet. There were many cuts and bruises on him but oddly enough, his clothes looked fine. No signs of any struggle or fall of any sort. Is this boy supposed to be her familiar? Her wise, divine, and beautiful servant? Mr. Colbert cleared his throat.

"This boy is wounded and need some serious medical attention." He spoke out loud. "I need a few individuals to levitate him to the infirmary." However the boy began to stir and twitching his fingers.

His brown eyes blinked a couple of times in order to get some clear vision. Hovering over him was a cute girl with long pink hair, pink eyes looking into his with some displeasure. That wasn't his worry though; around him were other kids in a type of uniform and some stone walls that built some type of weird castle. Isn't this Earth? Wasn't he supposed to be in an environment with more technology than what's presented in front of him? His mind raced as it try to collect some information and figure out how to answer his questions.

" _ **Where am I?**_ " He asked. His words caused the people to chatter. However he didn't understand what they were saying. It sounded French to him. He suddenly thought of his father and his friend Mega.

" _ **Wait, where's dad? Where's Mega? What happened to Meteor G?**_ " He yelled out and struggled to get up.

The boy spoke in a foreign language so it became hard for anyone to understand him. However it wasn't hard for anyone to understand that he looked worried about something. Louise turned to her teacher.

"Mr. Colbert can I please summon a different familiar?" She pleaded with some desperation. This was all in vain as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ms. Valliare," He said "but you cannot summon another familiar. It would disgrace the actual summoning and the founder."

"Please Mr. Colbert. I can't have a commoner as my familiar."

"No, I can't allow it! Human or not, he must stay as your familiar! Now complete the contract before I expel you!" He spoke to her threateningly. She sighed in dismay as she turned to the boy, who was in a sitting position. Her classmates snickered at her misfortune.

The boy sat on the ground. He was in so much pain that it felt like it was hard to stand longer that a few seconds. He noticed the cute girl walking up to him, a feeling of disgust and pride came from her.

"Your lucky a commoner like you is in a situation like this. You should be grateful that your receiving such a thing from a noble like myself."

He couldn't understand what she was saying. It was an entirely different language to him. She pointed a stick at him and began to chant

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." Just then, she brought her face closer to his with a faint blush. The boy knew what she was trying to do and mustered some strength to put his hand on her face to stop her. She looked at him in shock and her expression showed some anger.

"How _dare_ a _commoner_ do that to a _noble_?!" She roared but her words were deaf to his ears.

" _ **Look I don't know what your trying to do but at the moment I'm not into any romance.**_ " He tried to tell her. He struggled to get up and with one last look of everyone, he turned and tried to run away. Unfortunately for him, his body collapsed on to the ground. He tried getting back up but his body wouldn't let him. He let out a sigh as he felt the girl loom over him again.

Louise was pretty pissed at the boy who pushed her face away. A commoner should be grateful that a noble like her was going to kiss him. To make it worse, her classmates laughed at her rejection, fueling her anger more. When the young mage saw him collapse, she stomped towards him.

"Ms. Vallière, its best for him to go to the infirmary so he can heal." Mr. Colbert commented. "You should probably try again later." His words weren't very effective as she continued marching towards him. She looked down at him and flipped his body so he can face her. "I don't know what makes you think your able to do that to a noble. Now hold still so I can complete the contract!" She yelled at him, only to get a look of disgust from him. He started speaking but she didn't understand him, frustrating her more. She crouched down and brought her lips to his. Once she departed her lips from his, she saw him cringe in pain and yell something.

"Its only the runes being marked on you. It'll be over soon." Mr. Colbert walked up to him and took off his left glove to inspect his runes. Once he put the boy's glove back on he passed out.

"I need someone to take him to the infirmary for me. I need to look up something." He quickly walked away and left Louise to stare at the boy. She kept questioning if this boy is really supposed to be her familiar. What's so special about him?

 **Who is this mysterious boy? What power does he have to protect Louise? Is it really a mistake? Find out next time on Dragon Ball- you know what its no use trying to hide it. We all know who it is.**


	2. Somewhat Unexpected Companion

**I have returned with a new chapter. There were some things in the last chapter I forgot to do like indent. Plus I realized the second year cloak is** ** _supposed_** **to be black. My bad...Anyway, there was kind of a process to choosing the StarForce series. Zero was fairly common because obvious reasons. X would've been interesting due to his passivism. I didn't know how would work out since he's a program/data. Lan. Lan, Lan, Lan. Louise thought Saito is lazy? Ha! But honestly I didn't want to have to leave out . And I don't have much knowledge of Battle Network. Same with ZX. Rock. So many possibilities. But in the end, I chose my favorite, even though from my knowledge, there's nothing in Familiar of Zero that can create Wave Roads. Enough of my rambling.**

The boy woke up in a large bed in a room. The room was brown with a table by the door on his right. In front of him was a dresser and to his left was a night table and a window. It was all a dream. The weird place, the writing on his hand, the cute angry girl that reminded him of his friend. It was just a dream, until he realized that he was in someone's room in someone's bed with that someone glaring at him. To make it much better, its non other than the cute angry girl.

 _ **"I guess it wasn't a dream after all..."**_ He muttered and tried to go back to sleep.

"If your wondering where your are, then you're in my room." She informed him. "The water mages manage to heal your wounds and carry you here." Even though he didn't understand her, he tried to pretend he heard nothing.

"Hey, are you even listening?" He shook his head and replied _**"Nope."**_ The unknown boy could tell he was annoying her.

"I want you to get up and do my laundry!" She grabbed by the arm and tugged him out of the bed, making him fall to the floor. He was glad he didn't feel the same pain but that kind of hurt.

 _ **"Ow! Hey what was that for?"**_ He yelled as got up and looked at her. _**"Can't you see I was trying to sleep? The least you can do is tell me where I am and who are you exactly!"**_ The pink haired girl simply covered her ears in annoyance.

"Ugh! Your so loud! Can't you shut up?"

Louise wasn't having her familiar's shenanigans. He was annoying and wouldn't shut up when he was told to just like a dog. _'If only there was some way to shut him up...'_ Then she thought of something.

"The silence spell!" She grabbed her wand and pointed it at the brunette. As expected, the spell fails and blows up right in his face. They coughed from the smoke residue left from the explosion.

"I thought a simple spell like that should work..." She mumbled sadly.

"Hey! First you kiss me, then yank me out of bed, and finally fire some explosion in my face! What's your problem?" Louise gasped and turn towards the boy surprised.

"I can understandwhat your saying!"

"Wait I couldn't understand you a minute ago either. This is great!" He smiled and relax. "Maybe its best that we introduce ourselves and explain what's going on here."

"Oh right. I'm Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière"

"That's a pretty long name..." He commented.

"What was that?" She glared.

"Oh nothing" The boy laughed. "I'm Geo. Geo Stelar."

"So let me get this straight," Geo tried to comprehend. "I'm in Tristain Academy of Magic, where mages, who are mostly nobles, learn how to use or channel their magic powers."

"That is correct." Louise said .

"And when the students become second years, they have to summon a familiar."

"That's correct."

"And a familiar is some type of creature that protects and helps their master. So your the one that summoned me from my world then."

"Your world?" She became interested in where Geo was from.

"Yeah. This looks to old fashion to be where I live. In my world, there's technology that's far more advance than this world. There's taller buildings and objects powered by electricity...wait a minute." Geo walked to the window and put on his weird glasses. "Just as I thought."

"What is it? Louise asked him curiously as she walked next to him.

"On my world, there's this thing called the Wave Road. Its a road invisible to the naked eye made of Electromagnetic Waves or EM Waves and connects to most electronics. Since there's no electronics in this world, there's no Wave Road. There are EM Waves here but they're not like the ones on my world."

"If the naked eye can't see them, then how can you see them?" Geo gave her his glasses.

"This is my Visualizer. It helps see EM Waves." She looked in awe as she watched multicolored waves glided through the sky.

"This...is beautiful..." The mage breathed. Geo nodded in response. Louise yawned and gave the Visualizer back to Geo.

"Its getting late. I have classes tomorrow and your coming with me." She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a nightgown. Geo was caught by surprisewhen she began to strip in front of him.

"Wait what are you doing?!" He stammered, cheeks becoming the same shade of pink as her hair.

"I'm going to bed." She said plainly.

"But your in front of me! You know, the opposite gender! You can't just strip naked in front of me!"

"That doesn't matter. You're only just my familiar."

"But-" His vision was suddenly dark when she threw her clothes at her familiar.

"Wash these for me."

"I'm not washing these!" He growled in annoyance.

"You're my familiar and since your my familiar, you have to help your master with anything."

"Ok, but where am I going to sleep?" Louise pointed to a patch of hay next to her bed. He looked at it in disapproval.

"You know what, I'm just gonna sleep outside. Your clothes will be outside your door." He walked out of the room with the clothes and walked down the hallway. He looked around to see if no one was nearby and looked at the gauntlet on his left arm.

"It looks like the Hunter-VG is working." He whispered. Then he began to wonder if his friend was with him in this world. "Hey Mega, are you here?" He looked at the Hunter-VG to see if there was a response. A blue dog like creature with red eyes, and green hair, arms, and torso made of light appeared on the screen.

"Yeah, I'm here with you." He said. Geo felt relieved.

"Omega-Xis! I'm so glad that your here."

"Yeah but I'm not glad that I'm here." Omega-Xis growled "Doesn't that girl remind you of Luna except more shallow?"

"Yeah...I know. She have me doing her laundry. I don't think Luna would stoop so low." Geo walked by two people talking about something.

"Hey familiar." He turned around slowly to face a blonde haired boy with his white shirt unbuttoned and black pants. Behind him was a brunette girl that looked younger than the boy with a brown clock.

"You should thank me for levitating you to the infirmary yesterday." Geo blinked at him. 'This guy seems full of himself.'

"Thank you." He responded flatly and walked away. Once they were out of sight Omega-Xis spoke again.

"That guy seems arrogant." He grumbled.

"Yeah, he really irks me the wrong way." He nodded.

"Do you even know where your going?"

"Now that you mentioned it, no I don't." Unfortunately, Geo wasn't looking where he was going when he bumped into someone. They both fell on the floor. Geo looked at the someone he ran into; a black haired young woman in a maid outfit. Clothes were spread out on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Oh no its fine." She replied humbly.

"Let me help you pick these up." He began picking up the clothes with her. They placed the clothes in the basket she was holding a minute ago.

"Thank you for the help. But you didn't really need to help me." She bowed

"I didn't want you to struggle. Two heads are better than one Ms..."

"Siesta. I'm one of the maids here in this acadamy."

"I'm Geo. Its nice to meet you Siesta."

"Oh I know who you are. Your the commoner that Ms. Vallière summoned."

"Wait you know about me?" Geo asked surprised.

"Yeah. Word spreads quickly. Its very uncommon that a commoner is summoned as a noble's familiar."

"I see." Geo began to think. 'It seems like there's some sort of class system.' He thought. "Hey Siesta, are you a noble?"

Siesta shook her head. "No I'm a commoner just like you. I came to work here in the academy."

"I see. Um, do you know where there's a laundry room I can use somewhere?" He asked the maid.

"There's a bucket to do laundry down the hall outside." She pointed then looked at the clothes in his hand. "Are those Ms. Vallière's clothes? Let me wash them for you."

"Really? Thanks a lot!" He gave her the clothes and started to walk outside with her. He saw a fountain with a bucket next to the entrance. 'They're very old fashion, huh.' He started to make his way to the field beyond the gates.

"Hey Mr. Geo, where are you going?" Siesta called out to him.

"I'm going to sleep in the grass over there." He replied. "I can't sleep in some patch of hay like an animal." He walked away, leaving the maid wondering what he meant by that.

Geo laid in the grass with his Visualizer on and his arms spread out as he watched the EM Waves pass through the night sky with ease. He was kind of surprised that there were two moons but he quickly remembered that this was a different world. He sighed.

"Well, that Siesta girl seemed kinda nice." Omega-Xis broke the silence. "Certainly better than the last few people we met."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing Mega." Geo whispered.

"Although I wonder Geo, why were you so willing to do that pink girl's laundry?" Geo shrugged in response.

"I don't know honestly. Maybe I thought that since I intended to take a walk, I might as well wash her clothes too..."

"Or maybe you like her?" Omega-Xis grinned.

"What, I don't like her! She's pretty spoiled and snobbish if you ask me!"

"Heh, sometimes your quite complicated Geo." Silence quickly took over again, but it was Geo who broke the silence.

"Hey Mega..."

"Hmm?"

"Would it be OK to EM Wave Change in front of everyone? I don't know a safe place to transform and I'm sure people would know who I am as Mega Man. I doubt they seen an EM Being. Like Siesta said, people around this school recognize me and word spreads quickly."

"Hm...yeah, it might be for the best. With your Hunter-VG, its easy for people to put two and two together." He muttered. Geo nodded.

"Does that mean we have to tell Louise?" He really felt unsure about this. How would she react to Omega-Xis, or the EM Wave Change?

"She'll know. Just not right this second." Geo smiled but his smile quickly faded as a sad sigh escape his mouth.

"Your wondering what happened to Kelvin huh?" Mega said. He nodded.

"Yeah..." He admitted. "After what happened, I wondered if dad is alright." He remembered his fight with the Crimson Dragon and Meteor G and how his father faded away after defeating it.

"Don't worry. He didn't get hurt at all. When we saw that portal open while you were unconscious in space, he wanted me to go along with you instead of him."

"Oh, I see. I'm glad he's still alive. Wish he could've stayed with us longer..." With that, Geo drifted off to sleep.

After Geo left, Louise got into her bed and put out the candle on her night table with the snap of her finger. She still had some things on her mind. 'Is Geo really that boy I saw in my dream?' She thought. 'Apparently his name was Geo so was that some memory of his?' That thought was quickly shook off. 'That couldn't be him. It doesn't look like he have any capability to pull off any of those powers. Besides, he's too incompetent anyway. They probably just have to same name.' She looked at her window.

'But he seems really nice though...that Visualizer thing is amazing. But how will it protect me?' She kept wondering what's so special about Geo until she fell asleep.

Mr. Colbert sat at a table surrounded with books. Only a candle was his only source of heat. He read the contents of the book in his hand frantically.

"I knew I saw those runes somewhere."He muttered. "I need to inform the headmaster about this."

 **And there goes another chapter. Omega-Xis joins Geo in his, unintentional and unfortunate living area (I guess you can call it that.) How will Louise react to him?**


	3. Noisy Zero

**After days of wait, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. The other two were already written and I've been busy with things lately. Before it starts, I'll clear up a few things anyone is concerned with or wondering. First, thank you Flame of Judgement for telling me that. I didn't know that was possible. Although Geo said he couldn't see it, I have something in mind for Wave Roads. Now I am mindful of how the Familiar Runes work. I kind of alluded to this in the chapter before this. Finally, the Noise Change will appear. Soon.**

Geo found himself floating aimlessly in space, his body exhausted and injured from his fight with Meteor G and the explosion triggered from the destruction of it's core.

"Agh...my body...c-can't...move..." He coughed. "I'm...glad I save the Earth. G-guess I...couldn't save...myself." He closed his eyes and let himself drift in the vast darkness of space. It seemed so quite and lonely. That cold feeling of space and dispair wrapped around his body. Soon that cold feeling was taken over by a gentle warmth. That silence was replaced with chanting.

"What is that chanting?" He felt something trying to suck him inside of it. Geo was helpless due to the current state of his body. The doomed boy allowed the object to swallow him. He didn't understand it. Everything was purple and somewhat dark. The only light source was a hole that he was rapidly approaching. His vision was blinded by the light and he slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

Geo woke up to the sound of Omega-Xis's voice calling to him.

"Hey kid, you should start heading back to your 'master's' room before people see you." He told him. Geo blinked a few times before getting up.

"Your right." Geo replied before he started walking. He reached the room and opened the door to find that his summoner was still asleep. His head tilted to the grandfather clock. 8:30. _'I guess I should wake her up.'_ He walked up to the bed and shook her a couple of times.

"Hey Louise. You should probably wake up." Louise started to stir and slightly opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" She yawned

"Um...its me Geo, remember? A drop of awkward sweat ran down his cheek.

"Oh right...the Familiar..." She rose from her bed tired. "What time is it?

"Oh its 8:30."

"8:30!" Her eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed in a panic. "I should've been awake earlier! Quick, get my clothes for me!"

She quickly brushed her hair and threw off her nightgown. Her familiar tried his best not to look.

"Underwear!" Geo grabbed a pair of pink panties from one of her drawers and threw it at her. Louise quickly put on the panties

"Blouse! Skirt!" He did the same with her shirt and skirt which were on a chair, courtesy of Siesta.

"Good! Now dress me!" This caught both Geo and Omega-Xis by surprise.

"Dress you? Are you serious? Can't you dress yourself?" He cried. Louise just stood there, hands on her hips with some authority.

"When we have servants, us nobles don't dress ourselves." She boasted with pride. "Its your responsibility for dressing your master."

"Like hell it isn't. I'm not dressing you and there's nothing you can say about it that can change my mind." He started making his way to the door.

"Fine then. No breakfast for you. That's your punishment for disobedience!" This stopped him in his track.

"What?! No food? I got here yesterday and haven't eaten since." Just as he said that, is stomach roared.

"Then dress me." The familiar gave off a sigh and reluctantly obeyed. After she was dressed, Louise grabbed her wand and made her way to the hallway with Geo following her.

The two teens were in a large white dining hall with three rows of tables and seats.

"This is where the nobles eat. Usually Familiars aren't allowed her but I requested them to make you a special exception. This is a privilege for a commoner like you." Louise explained. Geo was absorbed in its elegant beauty to care. They reached an empty set and Louise began to glare at him impatiently.

"What?" He asked her in a clueless manner.

"Your supposed to pull out my chair."

"Oh I see. Proper manners." He pulled out the chair for her to sit down. Geo sat on the chair next to her and gazed at the delightful array of food awestruck.

"Wow, this...this looks amazing..." A trail of drool made its way down his chin.

"You're not supposed to sit there. You're a commoner."

"So where do I eat?" Her response was her finger pointing down at something. He looked down at what his master was pointing at. A bowl. On the floor. With a dry loaf of bread.

"You can't be serious..."

"That's where you'll eat for now on." Geo got up and grabbed the loaf of bread. It didn't look to edible, it was dry and hard. 'I guess this will do.'

"Hey I'll wait outside the door for you." He strolled away while trying his best to rip a piece off the loaf of bread.

"She's really treating you like a dog." Omega-Xis chirped when they were out the room. His partner nodded in agreement.

"Its starting to bug me. All this talk of nobility and she treats someone below her as nothing but an animal. Doesn't she think about how I feel?"

"I guess not." It didn't take long for Louise to meet him outside of the dining hall and they started making their way to her class.

The classroom was in the shape of a semi circle with desk lined up in columns going upwards. There was a walk way leading to the chalkboard and the table in front of it. Second year students sat at their desk with their Familiars along side them. The creatures Geo stared at looked either odd, or familiar due to his knowledge of mythical creatures. Notably, one girl didn't have a familiar with her and calmly read her book. Another girl had a group of guys crowding around her with a giant red salamander with a fire on its tail next to her. The boy from last night, who had a large mole with him, was flirting with a girl next to him. Geo could've sworn he was with a completely different girl last time he saw him. This girl had blond hair with long curly pigtails, a frog stood aimlessly on her desk

The pair made their way to the desk and take their seats. Unfortunately for Geo, he didn't last to long in the seat.

"Let me guess, I can't sit here either?" He asked Louise after taking a look at her angry glare. She nodded without uttering a word. So the only logical thing he could do was sit on the floor next to her.

Class started with the arrival of a middle aged woman in a purple robe and hat. Her round face gave off a friendly expression.

"Well, I see the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a success. I, Chevreuse, am glad to meet the new familiars students summoned." She said joyously. Her eyes feel on the elephant in the room.

"You must be Ms. Vallière's Familiar. Its nice to meet you young man." While Louise looked down in shame, her Familiar nodded with a smile.

"Its nice to meet you too miss."

"Yes indeed. You certainly are a peculiar Familiar though..." The class roared with laughter.

"Yeah, nice job kidnapping a commoner Louise the Zero."

"He totally suits you Zero."

 _'Louise the Zero? What kind of name is that? It doesn't seem to fit Louise'_ Geo wondered. His thoughts were interrupted when the Zero stood up with a face of anger.

"I performed the spell perfectly! He was the one that came from the sky!" This wasn't very effective and the class continued to laugh.

"That's enough class. Calling someone the Zero or any name such as that won't tolerated here." Chevreuse scold at them. The class was silent and their teacher spoke again. "My Runic name is 'the Red Clay'. Chevreuse the Red Clay and this year, you will be learning about Earth magic. Now can someone tell me what are the elements in the Pentagon?"

"Water, Earth, Fire, Wind." Someone said.

"That is correct. And adding the lost element 'Void' will have all five Elements of the Pentagon. Of all the five elements, I think Earth is the most important out of all of them. The reason I believe this isn't just because my affinity is Earth, nor is it simply a personal preference." She coughed heavily and continued.

"The creation of matter relies on the magic of Earth. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals. Complicated jobs such as raising buildings or simple task like crop work would be much more difficult without it. Ultimately, Earth magic has influenced everyone's lives in some shape or fashion."

Geo suddenly became interested in this world's magic. _'Something I believed was a fantasy is something like this world's science._ ' The teacher took out three pebbles and set them on the table.

"Now, everyone, please recall that the basic magic of the Earth element is 'transmutation'. Even though there are some people who already learned about this in their first year, its wise to learn from the past, so let us review it." She brought out her wand and pointed at the pebbles while she chanted a quick spell. At that moment, the tiny rocks and suddenly, they turned to a shiny mineral. Everyone was awestruck, especially the only commoner of course.

"I-is that gold?!" The red haired student aisled in shock.

"No, Ms. Zerbst, its only plain bronze." Ms. Chevreuse told her. "Square mages are able to transmute things into gold. I'm, however, am a Triangle mage."

'Triangle mage? Square mage?' It didn't occur to Geo that there are different mage classes. He was about to ask Louise about it until...

"Ms. Vallière." The plump women called out and grabbed her attention. She snapped back to reality when she called her. "Would you like to try showing the class how to correctly use the transmutation spell?" She stood up and Ms. Zerbst spoke up.

"Um, I don't think this is a good idea." The class nodded in agreement.

"Kirche is right."

"This is a horrible mistake."

"I don't wanna die today."

"I don't understand what seems to be the issue." Ms. Chevreuse wondered.

"Well, is this your first time teaching Louise?" Kirche asked nervously.

"Well yes. However I heard Louise is a hard worker. Now Ms. Vallière, don't be nervous. If you're nervous about mistakes, then don't worry. There's room for error with this spell." The pinkette made her way to the front.

"Louise don't do it!" Kirche begged.

"I'll do it!" She snapped her.

'I don't understand. First her nickname Louise the Zero, now her classmates' fear of her using magic? What's the reason?' From the corner of his eye, Geo saw the girl with blue hair casually leave the room. His attention shifted to the students, who were trying their best to cover their selves with their cloaks, then to his master standing in front of the teacher.

"Now Louise, just think of the metal you want to change these pebbles into." She gave a cute nod and pointed her wand at the pebbles.

"Hey Geo. Check the Noise gauge." Omega-Xis whispered. He responded with a nod and looked at the digital screen on his Hunter-VG. A red circular gauge started blinking and in the middle were white text that read "50%"

"I can't believe it. I never expected her to give off Noise, let alone that much Noise!"

He didn't expected it but he finally understood why everyone were so nervous about her using magic. There was an explosion that knocked both Louise and Ms. Chevreuse since they took the blast head on. At that moment, all hell ensued.

The Familiars began to panic. Kirche's salamander began shooting flames furiously. A malicorne broke through the window to escape. A snake that was eyeing a raven slithered inside and swallowed said raven. While the chaos went on, Geo ran over to Louise with some concern.

"Are you alright? You took the blast head on." She was covered in dust while her clothes had tears all over them. Meanwhile Ms. Chevreuse laid unconsciously on the floor, slightly twitching as a good sign that she's not dead. Louise coughed a bit.

"I'm fine. It was only a simple mistake, that's all." However the class object to this.

"A 'simple mistake' wouldn't happen all the time!"

"This is why she shouldn't have went up there!"

"Your success rate will always be at ZERO!"

"Save us the grief and just leave the school Louise the Zero!"

The Zero's Familiar now understood why his master was the Zero.

Mr. Colbert rushed towards the headmaster office in the large tower located in the center of the pentagon shaped school. His recent discovery was definitely an important concern and it was best for his boss to know about it. He grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

"Old Osmond, I..." It seemed like he just entered the room at the wrong or right time depending on one's perspective. Sir Osmond, an old man with purple eyes, long grey hair, and a long beard was being assaulted by his secretary Ms. Longueville, a green haired woman with the same uniform as Mr. Colbert and a burgundy robe. There was an awkward silence until the concerned teacher spoke up.

"Old Osmond I have some big news!" Old Osmond threw his arms behind his head while Ms. Loungeville went back to her desk as if nothing happened.

"I doubt its too important. Everything is but a collection of small events." The headmaster spoke to him.

"P-p-please take a look at this." He handed him the book he was reading yesterday.

"It is 'The Familiars of the Founder Brimir', is it not. If you're still going around digging up old literature, why don't you find better ways of collecting school fees from those slack nobles mister...ah...?"

"Mr. Colbert sir."

"Ah yes, Mr. Colbert, right! So Colby, what's so important about this that you want to tell me about?" Mr. Colbert turned to a page in the book with a picture of a rune on it while handing him a sketch of the same runes on a certain boy's hand. At that moment, Sir Osmond's became serious and grim.

"Ms. Longueville, will you please exit the room for a moment." She nodded and left the room without a word.

"Now please explain this to me with every detail."

As punishment for causing the explosion, Louise and her Familiar were required to clean up the class without any magic. However this really didn't bother her too much since she couldn't use spells without causing an explosion. Ms. Chevreuse woke up two hours earlier and considering how she refuses to review "transmutation" for the next few classes, she was pretty traumatized by the mishap. Of course Louise would have Geo do most of the work. He just finished carrying a new window to replace the broken one and decided to spark a conversation with her.

"So...Louise the Zero." He muttered. Of course the mention of the name started to irritate her. "Now it makes sense." He moved a heavy desk. "Your classmates' fear of you using magic." I never knew someone can have a success rate of zero."

"Like I said, it was only a mistake!" She barked while she dusted down a desk.

"But it happens all the time doesn't it?"

"Well...um..." There was silence.

"Hey Louise."

"What."

"They say you have a success rate of zero. But I think they're wrong."

"What do you mean? I haven't been able to use a spell without causing an explosion.

"I can see that. But I believe anyone can do something if they try their best."

"How do you know?" She snapped. "I don't even know what element I belong to. I thought summoning my Familiar would give me a clue but that doesn't seem to be the case."

"What do you mean?"

"The Familiar a mage summons is usually determined by the mage's element."

"I see...well I may not know much about magic here, but I do know you have potential to be something great." He gave off a kind smile as he moved another desk. "Besides, Zero doesn't seem to fit you. Its probably more suited for a red armor swordsman with blond hair." She thought for a moment.

"I suppose you're right. Still, I don't need your pity." She returned to her job as Geo watched.

 _'Wow, she's pretty cute when she's angry. Wait, did I just think of that?'_ He quickly shook his head and cast that thought away. But think about Louise and the explosion made him remember something. 'Still, the way her explosion gave off Noise makes me wonder what she's really capable of. But does this also mean magic gives off Noise too?'

"Hey Mega?" He whispered when he was pretty far away from his master. "Did you read any Noise levels coming from other types of magic used?"

"Yeah, however they were no where near as high as that girl and her 'mistake'."

"So does that means she's much more powerful than she thinks she is?" Mega nodded.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Louise asked.

"Oh no one ha ha ha!" I tend to talk to myself sometimes." Geo laughed nervously, trying to act like nothing happened. The only response was a soft groan from the angry summoner.

 **And there goes another chapter. I snuck in some ironic wording for Louise. I wonder if anyone will spot it. Also, I'm reading the light novel now since I heard it has more details in explaining things. But I'm still gonna watch the anime. So yeah...**


	4. Mega Man and Zero

**So my phone formatted my SD card, deleting everything, including this chapter. So I'm back with a rewrite of it. Some of you guys asked about other Mega Man characters appearing. I already have a certain someone planned to appear but I'll let you guys decide who will appear. And again, Noise Change will appear along with…other things…you'll know what it is. Also, about the little reference in the last chapter, I'll be adding nods to other Mega Men. But depending on you guys, those references might foreshadow something.**

Once the classroom was back to the way it originally was for the most part, Geo and Louise started to make their way back to the dining hall since it was already time for lunch. Louise expected her Familiar to start making jokes and sly remarks about her name. However he just stayed silent with his hands behind his head.

' _Everyone have little hope of me using magic properly_.' She thought in her head. ' _Why is it that this commoner that I summoned and just met have faith in me while others see me as nothing? Is he really that naïve or is he…_ '

"Hey Louise, are you OK?" The voice of Geo interrupted her thoughts. She blinked and looked at him slightly embarrassed. She acted as if nothing happened and returned to her usual attitude.

"It's nothing of your concern." She told him. They continued down the corridor in silence, until Geo decided to speak again.

"The teacher mentioned something about Square class and Triangle class mages. What's that about?" Louise stopped to collect her thoughts in order to explain it to him the best way for him to understand.

"There's four classes of mages. First is the Dot class, then Line class, then Triangle class, and finally Square class. Dot mages are usually the weakest while Square mages are the strongest."

"What makes them so strong?"

"Although mages have an affinity to one specific element, the number of elements they can use determines their class. For example a dot mage can only use one element while a line mage can use two. The higher the class a mage, the easier for said mage to use complicated spells. They can-"

"So did they decide to finally expel you for good Louise the Zero?" They turned around and Louise anger level started rising just from the mere sight of the source of the voice.

"What do you want Zerbst?" She growled. Kirche stood over the pink haired girl, her tiger sized Salamander waved his burning tail in front of them. Geo jumped back with a look of fright.

"W-what's an EM Virus doing in the real world, let alone here?!" He cried taking a step back.

"An EM Virus?" Kirche started at the boy in confusion. "He's only my Familiar. Flame would never hurt you unless I told him too." She knelt down and stoke Flame's back. Geo still remained tense and let out a chuckle.

"Hehe…Good to know." Kirche's attention shifted from her Familiar to Louise's Familiar.

"You're the Familiar Louise summoned, right?"

"Yeah I am. Why?"

She put her hand to the side of her mouth and laughed. "Hahaha! As expected from Louise the Zero!" Louise growled after hearing the word Zero escape from her rival's lips.

"Just shut up already!" She yelled. "At least I'm not going around flirting with every boy I see!" Kirche is quite popular among the male students for her big breast and beauty.

"Well it is expected from me. My Runic name is "the Ardent". Ardent flames burn with a fiery passion. It's only natural for boys to fall for me." She puffed out her large chest in pride. Louise try to compete but there was no contest. Kirche's fiery glare focused on Louise's explosive scowl. The Zero's fists shook violently at her sides. It seemed like this standoff lasted for minutes until it was interrupted by a loud growl.

The two girls stop and looked at their Familiars. The odd sound seemed to come from Flame.

"Was that you Flame?" Kirche asked him. He shook his head and, as if on cue, the growl returned louder than before. Everyone turned and stared at Geo, who was holding his stomach.

"Hehehe…guess I'm pretty hungry." He chuckled feeling a bit embarrassed. Kirche sighed and started to depart away from the two with her Familiar trailing behind her.

"It was a pleasure speaking to you. By the way, I never got your name."

"Oh, my name is Geo Stelar. It's nice to meet you." He smiled softly. The passionate girl turned to Louise with a smirk.

"And Louise, please don't make any more explosions or else they'll finally have to expel you. Bye." Soon she was gone, leaving Geo with the now steaming Louise. She tightened her fists in a fiery rage and let out a soft growl.

"What is that girl's major malfunction!" She roared. She was beginning to get sick of everyone mocking her just because she cause explosions. She's more than zero! There has to be some way for everyone to see that. Unfortunately, Louise is stuck with a random boy with nothing special other than seeing cool little lights with special glasses. That seems to be all he has to offer.

Geo stared at Louise for a bit before extending his arm to her shoulder. He was about to say something but she violently drew back from him and snapped. "Why do I have to end up with you! Why couldn't I just summon a griffon or a dragon! How can you fulfill your responsibilities as a Familiar if you have nothing to protect me with? There's nothing special that you can do!"

Her Familiar was taken back abruptly. He didn't seem too fazed by her words. All he did was look away as if he was thinking about something. Geo looked back at her with determination. That heroic determination in his eye were locked on to her angry face.

"Louise, no matter what happens I promise I'll protect you. I'm your Familiar so it's my responsibility to do so."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well…that's my own little secret that you'll find out about sooner or later." Little secret? Is he pulling her leg? Louise didn't have time to put up with this and stormed away, leaving Geo wondering if he did something wrong. She was too blinded by her anger that she didn't realize that her Familiar was now abandoned.

Geo tried to catch but ended up getting lost trying. He walked through many hallways but he failed to figure out where his master went. With a great sigh he lend against a wall and looked around. Seems pretty quiet.

"What should I do Mega?" He asked his friend.

"Nothing but stroll around until you find her." Omega-Xis answered.

"I guess you're…wait, I hear voices." There were two voices heading towards him. It was the same flirtatious boy and the blond girl he was with earlier, who looked a bit frustrated.

"Don't lie to me Guiche." She scowled. "I heard rumors that you were messing with a first year. Is that true?"

"That's just nonsense Montmorency" The boy named Guiche denied nervously. "The only person that has my heart is you." Geo heard a soft growl from Omega-Xis.

"Wasn't that jerk with a different girl last night?" He shouted from the Hunter-VG. "The nerve he has to play with two girls' hearts!"

"Mega!" Geo was caught off guard from his partner's sudden outburst and gained the couple's attention. Guiche was also caught by surprise while Montmorency started to get heated up.

"Oh so you are going out with a first year!" She yelled

"H-he's just fabricating random nonsense!" He denied again, now sweating nervously. He glared at Geo threateningly. "You keep out of this commoner." Geo simply looked at the boy.

"Hey it wasn't random nonsense that was said. You should tell her what's really going on and stop cheating on her." The Familiar responded defensively. This guy was really getting on his nerves now. ' _It's best to walk away before things really get ugly. Besides, I have to find Louise and eat something._ ' When he turned to leave, he noticed that students were starting to gather around to see what was going on. He could hear Montmorency's yelling from behind him.

"That guy really pisses me off…" Mega grumbled from Geo's Hunter. Geo held the handheld gauntlet and looked at him with a tired face.

"I know. He irks me too, but you shouldn't have shouted out like that."

"Hehe. Sorry about that kid. Guess I couldn't help myself. It's not fun staying quite like this ya know."

"I know. I guess you stayed too silent for too…" He stopped. They wouldn't believe the sheer coincidence that occurred right now. The same first year girl that the two-timer was talking to from the night before was walking down the hallway towards them. She looked lost, as if she was looking for someone.

"Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" Geo asked. She stopped and looked at him.

"I am. Have you seen Lord Guiche?" She asked innocently. 'Lord…Guiche…?' was the only thought that materialized in both Geo, and Omega-Xis's head.

"Yes, he's over there." He gestured towards the crowd. "However I don't think it's a good idea for you to go over there."

"Why not?"

"You might be heartbroken if you do." He didn't want to see her in tears or emotionally devastated. She seems like a sweet person and it wouldn't really sit well for him to see her in that state. Unfortunately that might happen because of that promiscuous cheater. Thinking about the reason for the outcome made him angry at this.

The girl seemed a bit hesitant but began walking towards the crowd. He and Omega-Xis watched the chaos from afar. Screams were louder than before and they caught a quick glimpse of the two girls in Guiche's face. While the first year girl was pretty mad but Montmorency was in a fit of rage. Then there was a loud SLAP and the two girls could be seen storming away. Omega-Xis chuckled at the sight of Guiche on the floor, his cheek red with a hand mark.

"Serves him right." Mega laughed.

"We should get going." Geo put his Hunter-VG in his pocket and just as he was about to leave the corridor…

"Stop right there commoner!" He did just that and let out a soft groan in annoyance. He turned to face Guiche, who marched towards him.

"What is it?"

"It is because of you that you hurt the reputation of two young ladies and made them cry. How will you hold responsibility for that?" ' _How will_ **_I_** _hold responsibility for that? Is he out of his mind?_ '

"Weren't you the one who decided to go out with two girls at the same time?" The students roared with laughter.

"Yeah Guiche, it was your fault."

"You're the one that was two-timing."

"Should've known."

"You dun goofed." Guiche's face lit up like his rose that he held in his hand.

"You're the commoner that Louise the Zero summoned aren't you?"

"Yeah why does it matter to you?" Geo asked in a less than friendly tone.

"It would seem that you don't know how to properly address a noble. Then again, this is the Familiar of Louise the Zero, so I shouldn't be expecting a noble's wits from a commoner."

"So having a 'noble's wits' involve playing with the hearts of two girls? What's so noble about that? If that's the case then I'm glad I don't have the same intelligent as some over pretentious womanizer!" Geo was starting to hit a breaking point. He wasn't going to let some jerk walk over him like that.

"Haven't your parents taught you how to address a noble? They probably don't have the intelligence to know better and it reflects on their son. I guess you I'll have to teach you a lesson about respect for them." That was it. That finally made him snap. No one was going to disrespect his parents like that. This conceited jerk doesn't even know what happened to his father and he doesn't seem to care about that. He doesn't even seem to care about any of that at all because Geo is a commoner.

"Teach me a lesson about respect? Why should I respect a narcissistic bastard who looks down on others with no consideration!" Geo barked, the rage could be seen in his brown eyes. Guiche's own eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Very well then, I challenge you to a duel!" The blonde student announced dramatically, resulting in commotion around the students. This definitely pleased Omega-Xis since he loves fighting and it would be a nice way to show off. This was also a great way to get back him for disrespecting those girls and Geo parents.

"A duel? Fine by me!" He smiled eagerly.

"Good. Meet me at the Vestri Court a half an hour. I'll be waiting." He walked off elegantly, his cloak trailing behind him. The students began heading towards the Vestri Court excitedly.

"Tsk, why wait when we could settle it now?" Omega-Xis questioned. "I'm eager to put that guy in his place!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A certain voice yelled. Of all times for Geo to find her, this was the wrong time. Louise marched towards him in anger and disgust.

"Oh hey Louise, I was looking for you." Louise's Familiar greeted.

"Looking for me? By starting fights with nobles is reckless way to find me!" She grabbed his arm and started heading in the direction Guiche left.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to Guiche so you can apologize for your behavior."

"Apologize?" He yanked his arm away. "Why would I need to apologize to him?"

"So he won't have to hurt you or possibly kill you. Hopefully he will change his mind." Unfortunately for Louise, Geo didn't seem to care. He was pretty vexed about what Guiche said to him.

"Sorry Louise, but I'm not apologizing to him. I'm going to fight him."

"Are you that stubborn? What makes you think you can defeat a noble? You'll be lucky that you can walk away at all."

"You asked what's so special about me, so I'll show you just what's so special about me. Besides, we won't know unless I try." He turned to a nearby student. "Excuse me, do you know where the Vestri Court is?" The student pointed in one direction and told him the location. Once he told him that, Geo ran off, completely leaving Louise behind.

The Vestri Court was a large garden situated between two towers, the Wind and Fire Towers. Guiche stood confidently at one end while Geo stood at the other side of the court. Students surrounded them, eager to watch the battle. Most of them cheered for Guiche since they had very little faith for his opponent. They glared intently at each other.

"Before we start this, I have to commend you for not running away." Guiche said, twirling his rose around.

"Why would I run away?" Geo replied. Louise burst from the crowd and rush towards Guiche.

"Guiche stop!" She pleaded. He looked at her unamusingly. "He doesn't know any better so why don't you just stop this. Besides, you know dueling is off limits."

"Dueling is indeed off limits, but only among nobles. This boy is a commoner so it's perfectly fine." Louise was at a loss for words at the moment. He was right about that but it didn't stop her from trying to convince him not to.

"That's because a situation like this has never happened or thought of before…"

"Tell me Louise, do you have feelings for this commoner?" Guiche smirked. The remark caused her face to become a deep shade of crimson.

"T-that's ridiculous! Why would I ever have feelings for a commoner such as him?! I just can't bear to watch my Familiar get beaten up in front of me!"

"Louise, its fine." Her Familiar told her. "I understand your concern for me, but you have to trust me. I'll be fine." He smiled. She reluctantly walked back to the crowd the watched. Guiche smirked again and flicked his rose. A single petal fell to the ground in front of him. That single petal glowed and shaped into a feminine shaped warrior clad in armor. It stood at a normal human height and had emotionless face.

"This is my bronze golem 'Valkyrie'. It reflects off my affinity for Earth magic and my Runic name 'the Bronze'. It shall be your real opponent."

"Geo look out!" Omega-Xis warned from the Hunter-VG. In a swift motion the Valkyrie charged towards the boy and landed a punch in the stomach. The blow knocked him backwards a bit and left him clenching his stomach while gasping for air.

"Geo!" Louise rush towards him, her body trembling. "Now do you understand? A commoner can never beat a mage." Much to her dismay, her Familiar slowly got up and reached into his pocket. _'Wow, I haven't realized it that this is the first time she said my name. Is she really that worried?_ ' Geo thought.

"Why are you getting back up? You did good enough! Just stop!" She tugged on his arm but once again he pulled away. Guiche was a bit surprised that he was getting back up after such a blow.

"Thanks Louise, but like I said, I'll be fine. Just caught off guard." He held his Hunter in his hand. "Please step back. I don't want you to get hurt either." She stepped back a bit, while Geo held the Hunter in his right hand, striking a pose.

"Ready Mega?"

"Yeah. Let's show this guy what we're made of!" His voice either surprised, or confused many students.

" **TRANSCODE!** " Geo powerfully equipped his Hunter-VG on his left arm. The emblem shaped like his neckless spun so it was faced downward. The eyes of the Omega-Xis shaped head on the narrow part of the Hunter glowed. " **003!** " He raised his arm and a cyan beam was shot in the air from the Hunter. The runes on his hand started to glow as this happened.

" **MEGA MAN!** " Students watched in awe as a cyan light engulfed Geo. When the light dispersed, a different person stood in the same spot Geo was just standing. He wore an indigo jumpsuit with yellow lines on the sides. His feet were covered with light blue knee high metal boots with white soles and a green line along the knee caps. His right arm was partially covered with a light blue gauntlet shaped like his boots. He wore gloves on both hands. His right hand was also a gauntlet but there was a green rectangular screen on the top that showed his runes. On the sides were two circles with green outlines. Under the screen going towards the hand was a small triangular with the star emblem on it. On top of the right hand was a small head with red eyes and no lower jaw. The shoulder pads were the same shade of blue as the gauntlets and boots with a white connecting to each side of the neck. The star necklace formed a cerulean blue chest plate around it with white lines around it. There was a blue and white strapless backpack attached to his back. The sides of the helmet he wore had grey and black antennas with a red circle covering the ears. The forehead had a small grey hexagonal arc with a slender grey hexagon above it. The sides of the helmet was light blue while the area around the hexagons was cerulean blue. His purple hair shaped the same was as Geo's stuck out from the back while a red visor covered his brown eyes.

Everyone gasped in amazement at what Geo transformed into. Louise was the most surprised since she had doubts of her Familiar being strong. He pointed his right hand in the air and spoke.

"I forgot to mention something too. I have a friend, a Wizard named Omega-Xis. He's not the type of wizard you might have in mind."

A voice also spoke from the right hand. "That's right. I'm an EM Being made of EM Waves, and since me and Geo have the same wave frequencies, we can EM Wave Change into a different person."

"I'm not the same Geo Stelar that you challenged Guiche." The runes caused the screen to glow as his hand was covered with a cylindrical cannon. "My name is Mega Man!"

Kirche watched from the crowd as Geo transformed into a gorgeous being. She didn't expect Louise's Familiar to turn into that. She loved the blue armor and the red visor made him look more mysterious.

"Are you watching Tabitha?" The girl with blue hair from earlier looked up from her book. Tabitha, while had an unreadable face, gazed at Mega Man with some interest.

"Amazing." Was all she said.

Siesta couldn't watch Geo get hurt so she looked away when he took the punch. She felt herself shake with some fear. To her surprised, the crowd stopped cheering and went silent. She didn't know what it was and grew curious. When she looked up, she was almost blinded by a green light. When the light subsided, she, along with the students around her, gasped. He looked like a magnificent knight with weird armor. ' _Is this Mr. Geo?_ '

Louise was the most impressed out of everyone. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not. She recalled herself telling Geo that there was nothing special about him. He protested against the thought of apologizing to Guiche. She thought he was too pig-headed to know what he was getting into. Now she understands what he meant when he said it was his little secret. The way he glowed makes him look like a knight in shining armor. Wait, knight in shining armor? Louise began to think about her dream before summoning him. Is Geo, or Mega Man, really that strong? Is he holding back?

Mega Man didn't know what was going on but his body felt lighter than before. While it normally does feel light, this felt much different. He looked at the screen on his arm. The Familiar Runes were now in the background of the Custom Screen while the prompt at the top read FAMILIAR RUNES INSTILLATION COMPLETE. At the top right was a circular gauge, the Noise Gauge, with a percentage of 1%. ' _So a Valkyrie gives off 1% of Noise._ '

He aimed his left hand at the Valkyrie, which seemed more sluggish that before. The Mega Buster started charging a green light and he felt a greater surge of power coming from his arm. An energy shot hit the Valkyrie causing it to explode and leaving Guiche flabbergasted. The students started cheering for Mega Man instead of Guiche. The Mega Buster changed back into his left hand as he lowered it.

"Do you give up?" Mega Man asked. Guiche started to panic and violently flicked the rose. Six more rose petals fell to the ground and formed Valkyries. They all charged towards their opponent.

Mega Man jumped and hopped on one's head. A set of Battle Cards appeared on the Custom Screen. Without touching the screen, Geo selected two cards.

" **BATTLE CARD! LONG SWORD!** " His hand formed a green energy sword with a yellow handle. He did a front flip and slashed the sword upwards. The Valkyrie split into two pieces. As the Blue Bomber landed, the Valkyrie tried to swipe at him with their own swords. In a quick motion, he turned around, cutting them along the middle.

He looked at the other Valkyries. They surrounded him, ready to strike. Guiche summoned six more Valkyries, commanding them to charge with his rose-like wand. The Long Sword disappeared as the second Battle Card took effect.

" **BATTLE CARD!** " A large being materialized next to Mega Man. The monster frightened the students a bit as it readied its green claw to attack.

" **BEAST SWING** " Omega-Xis swung his claw at three Valkyries, clearing the area. Mega Man leaped into the air, the Familiar Rune caused the screen to shine brighter as his Mega Buster charged up. The arm cannon made a high pitch sound as it charged. Finally, the Blue Bomber let out a large charge shot, engulfing three more Valkyries. Guiche started sweating hard as the students started cheering for Mega Man instead of him. His golems started to fall to pieces one by one by a commoner. With one final swing, the last Valkyrie crumbled to bits. Omega-Xis looked at Guiche and charged towards him. The blond boy yelped and staggered over. The Wizard grabbed him and lifted him up by the shirt.

"Do you yield now?" He growled. "It's best to do so before I have to claw that face off." The once proud and confident noble was now squirming cowardly in Omega-Xis' beastly claws.

"I yield! I yield! Please put me down!" Guiche begged in fear.

"Mega, you can let him go." Mega Man walked over to them. His Wizard let go of Guiche, dropping him to the ground not seeming to care in the slightest. He went back into the Mega Buster as it formed back into a hand.

"Guiche, the least you can do is apologize to those girls. Maybe they might forgive you." He told him as he helped him off the ground. The crowd cheered emphatically as they commented about the fight among their selves.

"Wow, Guiche lost to a commoner."

"That Familiar is awesome!"

"He was so agile I could barely see him."

Louise ran up to Mega Man.

"So Louise, do you doubt me now?" He asked her. She looked at him as if she wanted to say anything, however her mouth couldn't voice her words.

"You won…" She mumbled, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "I thought you were going to get brutally hurt or worst."

"Sorry if I worried you. I guess I should've told you earlier." He was starting to feel bad about troubling her like that. It seemed as if she was on the verge of crying.

"Hey Geo, I think we need to split." Omega-Xis voiced.

"Split? Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing bad but it's best to talk about it in a quiet area in order to focus and get a better view of it." He was wondering what his Wizard was talking about. He looked at Louise.

"Sorry Louise, but I can't stay any longer. Mega and I need to talk about somethings." In a green light he disappeared into the sky, leaving some students either in amazement or confusion. Louise just blinked before she started yelling.

"Why does that Familiar have to run off places recklessly!"

Old Osmond and Mr. Colbert watched the whole event via a mirror from the office. They both seemed impressed by the results and exchanged looks.

"That boy, he managed to beat Guiche." Mr. Colbert said in shock.

"Mmhmm." Old Osmond simply replied, stroking his beard while smoking a pipe.

"Although Guiche was only a dot mage, that commoner manage to defeat him through a transformation. Such a speed like that is amazing. He's definitely the Gandálfr! Although I never seen such a transformation like that. It's definitely unheard of."

"Indeed. That boy did say he has a Wizard that aids him, but it's certainly not like the wizards we know of."

"Should I notify the palace about this and wait for instructions?"

"No need for that."

"But sir, this is an extraordinary discovery."

"Indeed, but somethings are meant to be kept hidden from prying eyes. Gandálfr was the Familiar of the Founder Brimir, who need protection while casting his spells. Gandálfr was a Familiar said to use any type of weapon and took down powerful armies. Such a powerful being appearing in the modern world would attracted too much attention and possibly cause war if handed over to the palace."

"I see. Sorry for overlooking such an important matter."

"It's best that we keep this among ourselves and dare not to speak about it around anyone."

"Yes sir. I understand." Sir Osmond blew a puff of smoke and sigh.

"Despite being Gandálfr, the boy's powers are quite new."

"Indeed they are. I think he calls himself 'Mega Man' when he transforms."

"Mega Man? A name that feels as if it belongs to more than one being…" He trailed off and gazed out the window. "Mr. Colbert, maybe you can find something related to that boy's abilities."

"I'll try to find something related to this Mega Man sir." Mr. Colbert vowed as he left the room, leaving Sir Osmond to think about Gandálfr and Mega Man.

Mega Man materialized on one of the towers in the same streak of green light.

"Ok Mega." He looked at Omega-Xis, who materialized next to him. "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Omega-Xis pointed in front of him.

"Now do you see it?" Geo gasped in shock. It seems impossible. Could it be what he think it is?"

 **At last, I finished this chapter. Sorry for the wait, this would've been uploaded sooner if my phone didn't format itself. Anyway, once again, this story can go in any direction, depending on the character you choose. The voting will end by the time chapter 7 gets uploaded. Also, I'm currently working on cover art for the story. You can find an inked version of Mega Man and Louise at my Tumblr blog right here: image/127361333036**


	5. Noise, and Heat

**You guys asked for characters to make an appearance. Sonia and Zero have been requested so far. Also, I see something happened with the link to it on DeviantArt: art/Zero-s-Shooting-Star-Unfinished-Cover-Art-559724556.**

"Now do you see it?" Omega-Xis pointed. In front of him and Mega Man were yellow roads made of light. These pathways didn't seem to curve in the slightest and surrounded the school. They went in different in for different directions away from the school.

"Wave Roads?!" Mega Man exclaimed. "Here? How is that possible? How come my Visualizer didn't see them?" Questions started to fill his head. First there's Noise, then his body feeling much different when he EM Wave Changed, Wave Roads that didn't seem detectable by his Visualizer. Mega Man's body flashed a small rainbow aura before he stepped on to a nearby Wave Road. Once he was on it, the runes on the screen flashed for a quick second. Unlike the Wave Roads on Earth, these felt completely different from the ones he was used too.

"These Wave Roads seem a bit off, as if they're made of something else besides EM Wave energy." Omega-Xis analyzed. Mega Man thought about what happened when he fought Guiche then looked at his Wizard.

"Hey Mega," He called. "Did you feel the strange surge of power when I used the Mega Buster and Battle Cards?"

"Yeah," He answered. "Our bodies felt lighter and the effects of the buster shots were stronger. It must have something to do with the Familiar Runes received when Louise kissed you." The memory flashed in Geo's head and the color of his cheeks matched his visor.

"C-can we n-not bring that up please!" He stammered.

"It's OK to admit that you like her Geo. There's no reason to hide it." There goes Omega-Xis poking fun at him on the subject of romantic feelings with him. It frustrated the heck out of Geo when he does this.

"Hide what? I'm not hiding anything!" He stopped for a moment and thought about what he said to him. "Now that you mentioned it, when I used a weapon, the runes start to glow." He looked at the runes on the Custom Screen. He didn't understand what they meant but all he knows is that they were installed into the Hunter-VG system. His eyes trailed to the clear sky that matched his armor.

"It's best to learn more about how everything works here Geo. Something seems shady about those runes." Omega-Xis paused for a moment. "It also doesn't make sense how those things that kid summoned gave off only 1% of Noise while your so-called 'master' can create 50% of Noise with a single explosion."

"Maybe it has something to do with the type of element they use, but then again…" The Familiar remembered Louise saying something about not being able to use an element. Does Louise use a different type of magic than the others? Is she really that powerful? All of this didn't piece together to him. Suddenly, his stomach howled in despite need for food. Mega Man chuckled with Omega-Xis joining him.

"I guess I never realized how hungry I was."

"Are you sure you want the same dry loaf of bread. If she keeps feeding you like this, you'll stay hungry and eventually die."

"I guess you're right." Omega-Xis went back into Mega Man's left arm as he glowed green again and dashed off at great speed. "But it wouldn't hurt to start getting used to these roads. As Mega Man dashed, Omega-Xis thought to himself. ' _I don't remember Geo becoming so friendly with someone as nasty as Louise. She acts just like Luna and I don't remember him being too fond of her when I first met him? What's so different about her?'_

Another school day has finally ended and Louise began making her way back to her room. She couldn't help but stop thinking about the duel from earlier. She tried to concentrate on the lesson in one of her classes, but the other students continued to talk about her Familiar. In fact, where was that Familiar in the first place? The pinkette remembered watching him take off into the sky like a shooting star. The same shooting star that she summoned and crashed her in Halkeginia. It sort of frustrated her the way he took off at random all because some 'Wizard' told him too.

Before she turned the nob to her door, she stopped in realization. There was another being that came along with him. Does that mean that she summoned two Familiars?! Summoning a commoner was unheard of but summoning two beings was the cherry on top. Louise walked into her room and walked over to her window. The sun was starting to set into the horizon and her Familiar was nowhere in sight.

"Where did he go?" She whispered, a bit of annoyance in her voice. Now that he was on her mind, she couldn't help but smile softly. Her Familiar, the Zero's shooting star defeated a noble with such grace and ease. If he didn't transform in front of everyone and showed up as the Blue Bomber, she probably wouldn't know it was him. His visor gave off a threatening, yet mysterious vibe. The only recognizable thing about him was his hair. His arm turning into various weapons was too impressive but there was one question lingering in her mind.

' _He beat Guiche easily,'_ She thought _'But he's only a Dot mage. Mega Man might not have the strength to go up against a Square mage.'_ Something made a noise behind her. Louise didn't hear the door open so she became somewhat frightened. She spun around.

"Hey Louise." Her Familiar greeted with a kind smile. She jumped back.

"How did you get here?" She asked in confusion. "I didn't hear a door open or a crash."

"I can change my wave frequency at will." Mega Man explained. Basically I can't become touchable like right now or I can be an EM Wave invisible to the naked eye and go through solid objects." In a green flash, he transformed back to the Geo Stelar she knew. She brought herself closer to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Now that you showed up, I must know where did you disappeared to." She demanded.

"I decided to take a stroll."

"A stroll to where?"

"Around the school on the Wave Roads." Louise recalled him telling her about them.

"But I thought you couldn't see them with that visor thing."

"That's what I thought too. But apparently it can't detect your world's Wave Roads."

She walked over to the table on the other side of the room and sat on one of the chairs. She crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"Well now that you're here, you have some explaining to do."

"Explaining to do?"

"Yes! About who exactly you and that wild beast are and what did you transformed into. As your master, I have a right to know."

"WILD BEAST?!" Omega-Xis roared from the Hunter-VG, startling Louise. " _Excuse me princess,_ but I suggest you get off your high horse before you end up like that brat we took care of!"

"Where are you?" Louise frantically looked around. "I-I'm not scared of you." Geo took out his handheld and held it out in front of him.

"Hold on, Wizard, ON!" The Wizard appeared in front of her, as if he was ready to strike. The pinkette fell to the floor and had a look of terror on her face. However, Geo stood in between them.

"Mega, please calm down. I'm sure she didn't mean it like that…hehe…" He tried to calm him down. "Louise, this is my Wizard Omega-Xis, or Mega." Omega-Xis made a 'Hmph!" and crossed his arms.

"It's certainly not a pleasure to meet the real monster in the room…" He said coldly. Louise took offense to this and the situation wasn't exactly comfortable for the Familiar.

"Monster? Do you know how to address a noble, you dog!"

"I see nothing noble about a stuck up fowl who don't view another human equally! In fact, all I see are snobby rich kids who think they're above others in this damn school!"

"I won't take kindly to such a tone from an arrogant idiot!"

"You're the one who's arrogant you spoiled brat!"

"Screw you!"

"Screw you!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"SCREW YOU!" There were intense sparks clashing from their foreheads.

"This isn't such a wonderful start." Geo sighed. They stepped away from each other, however the tension was still present. "Like I said, Mega is my Wizard. Wizards are beings made out of EM-Waves that are designed to assist their operators. They usually reside in handhelds objects called Hunter-VG."

"So it's similar to the relationship between a mage and a Familiar?" Louise asked.

"Yes, only less dominating." Mega added. "Unlike most of the Wizards on our world, I and other EM-Beings are from outer space."

"Outer…space?" Louise questioned. Geo tapped the screen of his Hunter and extended it. The screen was larger than Louise's bed and showed an image of what appears to be the night sky. There were many types of spheres and stars. Louise became breathless.

"This is outer space. It's what beyond the sky and clouds. There's many other worlds, or planets." Geo explained. His summoner gazed in wonder at the beautiful image. She couldn't believe such a place was possible to exist.

"I'm from one of those planets called Planet AM. However, it was destroyed by the planet I moved to called Planet FM. The FM-ians went to Earth to try to retrieve something from me for the sole purpose of destroying Earth."

"That explains who you are but it doesn't explain how you two transformed or combined or whatever!" Louise said impatiently.

"I was getting to that. Thanks for being _so_ patient." The Wizard growled.

' _Jeez, is this thing that annoying?'_ Louise complained in her head. He cleared his voice.

"EM Beings can use the bodies of people with the same wave frequencies; most of the time the human aren't in control or resonate with the EM Being."

"So how did you meet him." She asked, pointed to Geo. Her Familiar cleared his throat and spoke.

"I was star gazing one night when I saw two lights fighting. One light crashed on top of me and stayed with me." He gestured to Omega-Xis. "One day, EM Viruses were causing trouble and three of my classmates were in danger. Mega said he needed my body and EM Wave Changed into Mega Man."

"Wait, so there's others like you who can do the same thing?"

"Yeah, some of the FM-ians became allies."

"So since I summoned two beings, does that mean that I have two Familiars?" Geo and Omega-Xis thought about this. They seemed confused but shrugged in the end.

"We don't know." Omega-Xis answered, earning a groan from her. Suddenly, Geo looked as if he remembered something.

"Louise," He spoke. "Can you tell us about how magic works here?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked. "I'm still learning as well."

"Well, remember when you created that…explosion?" She cringed a bit but nodded anyway. "We picked up a type of energy level that's common with Wizards called Noise."

"Noise? Isn't that sound?"

"Eh, not really…" The screen decreased back to its original size and in the center of the screen was a red gauge with numbers on it. "This is the Noise Gauge. It picks up the amount of Noise is being released in the area."

"Noise is the byproduct of us Wizards due to advancements in technology." The EM-Being explained further. "They are also invisible to the naked eye but eventually they can become visible in clusters and Crimson. They pose no threat to humans until they become Crimson." Louise's face had a skeptical look.

"If this 'Noise' is some result of Wizards and the technology on your world, then how does it relate to my explosion?" She asked.

"Well, that little accident of yours gave off an unusually high level of Noise. We don't know how it's possible, which is the reason why we want to learn more about the magic system here." The young mage was kind of surprised that something like her explosion gave off a completely foreign type of energy. She glanced at the Noise Gauge. Two percent.

"Well I don't know anything that can explain such a thing. You might have to try finding something in the library. But until then…" She walked over to a basket full of laundry, unaware of the facepalm Omega-Xis did. She grabbed it and forcefully shoved it to Geo. "I want you to do my laundry."

"What?!" He cried. "Why? I didn't do anything wrong to deserve this."

"You challenged a noble without your master's consent!" She yelled.

"Well I won didn't I?"

"That's beside the point! Do as I tell you or else you won't eat for two days!" His Wizard was in her face faster than she can react.

"Oh no little twat!" He growled. "As long as I'm around, you're not starving this boy or else I tear you to pieces!" Louise raised her wand.

"Familiar, I want you to call back this dog before I make the punishment more severe!" She barked, scaring Geo enough for him to frantically try to hold his Hunter out.

"Geo, don't do it!"

"Do it now!"

"I'm sorry Mega…Wizard, OFF!" Omega-Xis started going back into the handheld, but not before muttering "Oh my god…" With a sigh, Geo held the heavy load of laundry and struggled to leave the room since his hands were full. He turned to Louise, his expression showed a great need for assistance. She reluctantly walked over to the door and opened it for him. When he left the room, she plopped down on her bed, her cloak and arms spread out on the cloud like mattress. The thought about Noise was glued to her mind. Was there something about the magic (if you can call it that) she used that can link her to something from Geo's world?

Geo strolled through the halls of the academy with his hands grasping the handles of the basket. The students that he passed by started to whisper and share secrets. He picked up a few things they said. They varied from "That Mega Man kid is pretty awesome", "The Zero really managed to summon something powerful", "Where's the beast that was with him? I don't want him near me…", and "He's nothing but a commoner. I bet he can't take on a Triangle mage." A beastly roar came from his stomach as he felt himself becoming slightly weaker. The energy that was previously in him hours ago was starting to drain from his system. His legs wobbled while his arms started to shake.

"I knew that loaf a bread wasn't enough for you kid." Omega-Xis told him from the Hunter in his pocket. "You look less outgoing and reserve like before."

"I know…" The poor boy agreed in a weak voice. "I haven't eaten enough food for the past two days if I recalled correctly."

"The state you're in makes me want to strangle that girl for starving a human being."

"Mega, you don't have to be so violent and rash about this." He walked outside and headed towards the washboard by the fountain in a bucket. When he sat on the grass after placing the basket next to the bucket, he felt himself losing the energy he needed to sit up.

"I don't think I have the ability to do this laundry…" He huffed. It was about to get dark and he doesn't want Louise to scold him again. For some odd reason, her temper is quite scary. A shadowy figure blocked his view from the sky.

"Mr. Geo?"

"Wow, this is amazing!" Geo wolfed the bowl of stew in front of him. He sat at a table in a kitchen with chiefs surrounding him and Siesta standing right next to him. "I never knew leftovers can taste this good!" The head chief named Marteau was a middle age man that was well rounded and a brown goatee surrounded his jolly smile.

"I'm glad you love it Our Star!" He said in a cheerful manner. Geo was slightly puzzled.

"'Our Star?' Why do you call me that?" He asked with food still in his mouth.

"When you did that transformation, you glowed like a star. You moved like a shooting star! You're a commoner just like us but you defeated that noble!"

"Hehe…I just did what I had to do. Thanks for this wonderful food though. I still can't believe the students eat this kind of stuff every day." The chef snorted loudly and crossed his arms.

"Hmph! Those nobles can do unbelievable things with magic. But creating such exquisite dishes is a different kind of magic. Do you agree?"

"Definitely!" Marteau placed his arm around Geo's shoulder.

"You're a fine fellow! A great lad! Let me place a kiss on your forehead." Once he said that, Geo nearly choked and watched in horror as the older man puckered his lips and came closer to his forehead. How does someone react to a situation like this? Simply place your hand in front of the person's face and push them away, which is what Geo did.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I want anyone to kiss me just yet but thanks again." He told him awkwardly.

"Ah, such modesty. As expected from a lad such as yourself." The young boy looked at Siesta, who was standing by the table. They laughed awkwardly together.

"Thanks Siesta. I thought I was gonna starve to death." Geo said humbly. They were standing outside, watching the blue and pink moons settling in the night sky.

"No problem. Everyone is a big fan of yours. We hope you can come back sometime."

"Sometime? With food that good, I'll definitely come back!" A smile formed on the maid's face. ' _She's such a nice person, I don't know what would happen if she didn't help me get food.'_ Geo reflected. _'I wish Louise could be more like Siesta.'_

"By the way, you never introduced me to your friend." She referred to his Wizard.

"Oh Mega? I can let you met him." He dug into his pocket and took out his Hunter and pointed in front of him. "Wizard ON!" Omega-Xis materialized in front of her and waved. Although Siesta was frightened a bit, she remained pretty composed.

"I'm Omega-Xis, Geo's Wizard. You can call me Mega. It's nice to meet you miss." Omega-Xis kindly introduced himself. She bowed humbly.

"I'm Siesta. It's nice to meet you too Mr. Mega."

"I guess I have to get back to that laundry." The Familiar sighed. It pained him to stop talking to Siesta, but unfortunately, work must be done.

"Oh, I'll do the laundry for you." Siesta volunteered.

"Really? Thanks Siesta for the help." They started to depart until Siesta spoke up.

"Mr. Geo!" She called. He turned around. The moonlight cause her blue eyes to give off a kind of enchanting beauty that almost caught Geo off guard. In fact, the light showed off her attractive features.

"What is it Siesta?"

"U-um, thanks for the wonderful conversation. I wish that we can have a nice conversation again." There was a faint blush on her face that only Omega-Xis seemed to notice. His partner nodded in return.

"Yeah, me too. Good night Siesta." He waved to her as he walked back inside. The hallways were still lite up but it was just as quiet as an audience at an orchestra. Omega-Xis floated alongside Geo, his smile turning into a grin, which evolved into a chuckle.

"What are you laughing about now?" Geo asked. Fearing for the obvious answer.

"Oh nothing. I just think it's kind of funny that it seems like that Siesta girl have the hots for you kid." He laughed.

"W-what? That's nonsense…" Geo stuttered, feeling kind of shy and embarrassed.

"I don't think it's nonsense. I think it's the truth." They stopped in their tracks when their path was blocked by a giant salamander with a Charmander like tail.

"Isn't that the salamander from earlier?" Omega-Xis asked. Geo nodded.

"Yeah, but I have no idea why it's doing here." Flame waved his tailed in the other direction and turned the other way.

"Wait you want me to follow you?" Flame nodded and started walking. The two of them followed after the Familiar, however, Mega started to have second thoughts.

"Hey Geo," He whispered. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too, but let's stay on guard just in case." They nodded in agreement and continued. They arrived at a door to which Flame signaled them to enter. Geo turned the nob and entered the room, with the salamander passing by him and heading over to a bed side. The room was dark, with the only light source being the window.

"Close the door." A familiar, yet seductive voice commanded him. He obeyed and closed it.

"OK…what's going on here?" He slowly became nervous. The answered is what he feared when a figure walked in front of him. Kirche the Ardent, the fiery passion, was wearing nothing but a purple nightgown with purple lingerie visible through the fabric. The young boy's eyes widen, he started to sweat, and his cheeks were red and hot. What was this feeling? Fear, anxiety, confusion, heat? Geo didn't know how to deal with something like this. This was too fast. One moment he was fighting golems, now he's in a moment where he knows enough to know where this is going.

"K-kirche…u-um, what's going on?" He was shaking like a Mettuar without its helmet. Kirche smiled and liked her lips.

"Welcome, Geo Stelar. Or was it Subaru Hoshikawa? Probably Saito Hikari…"

"Just call me Geo." He told her, but it didn't really help the situation. She placed her hand on her hips, looking rather sexy in front of him. The Familiar looked at the screen of the Hunter-VG in a panic.

"Mega, you gotta help me!" He pleaded to his friend, but there was no answer. In fact, Omega-Xis just disappeared without a trace, leaving him to suffer.

"My dear Geo, I want you to know that I'm in love!" Kirche announced. Geo could feel the sweat trailing down his cheek.

"T-that's great. Who's the lucky man?"

"That lucky man is you my sweetheart." Looks likes the "lucky" man just ran out of luck. He just smiled awkwardly as he listened to the sound of his internal screaming.

"That's…nice Kirche…hehe…" She came closer to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"When you fought Guiche, you looked so hansome, so mysterious, so full of grace!" Her body pressed against his, her breast intentionally on his chest. _'Is it me, or his her body heat REALLY hot?'_ Geo noticed.

"From that moment, my heart burns passionately for your love." Her face drew closer to his, their lips inches away.

"Kirche!" The two "lovers" looked at the window. A dark haired man was floating outside the window. "I came to check on you. We were supposed to meet together."

"Styx, we'll meet in two hours."

"That's not what we agreed on!" In an instant, Kirche drew her wand from her cleavage and launched a snake made of fire at his face. He from the window. _'That's gotta hurt_ ' Geo shuttered. The Ardent's attention went back to her current man. She attempted to kiss him again but to her dismay, another man appeared at the window.

"Kirche! You're supposed to heat up the night with me! Who's that guy?" The second man asked, a scowl on his face.

"Berisson, I'm in the middle of something? How does six hours sound?"

"But that's almost morning!" He whined, earning him a face full of fire.

"Friends?" Geo asked. She simply sighed.

"More like acquaintance. But enough of that, I don't want to waste precious time." She tried again, but three more "acquaintances" appeared in front of her window.

"Kirche! What's going on? Who's this guy?" They tried to push their way through the window. At this point, Kirche's anger started to boil and she was getting sick of the distractions.

"Flame!" Flame appeared in a second and opened his mouth. Fire shot from the open window, and the three guys feel to the ground; screams of agony can be heard from them. Geo watched, a drop of sweat appeared on his head.

"I don't think I should ask now…" He chuckled. Her attention went back to him, her eyes looking deviously into his. Without time to react, the Familiar was pushed onto her bed, pinned down by her warm body.

"I'm sure we won't have any more bothersome interruptions." Kirche licked her lips again, looking more seductive than before. Her face inches from his now, but before they can make contact, Geo's hands rested on her shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"Kirche, um, can I tell you something." He wasn't going to like this but he couldn't hide the truth any longer. She stopped and stared at him in confusion.

"What is it darling?" Geo forced them to roll over so he can lift himself off her and sit up.

"I know you may love me, but unfortunately I don't feel the same way. You're very quick to love and, while it caught me off guard, I don't start developing feelings as soon as I meet a person. I know it might make you feel bad but I don't want to break your heart badly either…" He looked at her solemnly and gasped when he started to see tears emerge from her eyes.

"Ah! I'm sorry if I made you cry!" He was in a panic now. This is one of the reasons he's not too fond of romance and it's starting to stab his own heart seeing her like this. To his surprised, she brought him into a hug and started sobbing.

"It's fine. It's just I never knew you would care this way. I won't give up on you, but I'll take it slow for you." He rubbed Kirche's back and smiled softly.

"If it makes you feel better, then keep trying, but try not to be too sudden like this." They let go of each other, Kirche wiping a tear from her eye. _'Kirche's not so bad after all. She's the first noble here who hasn't looked down upon me because I'm some commoner.'_ Geo smiled, his heart actually feeling relaxed and warm. He felt more confortable, until the door swung open. The one person he didn't want to see at a time like this stood there, pure rage in her eyes, fist balled tightly.

 _'_ _Of all times, why now Louise?'_ Geo gulped.

 **Another chapter done. Yeah, there were a few more references here and there so I hope you guys picked them up. I also hope I didn't make anyone else out of character either, especially Kirche. Since I have school again, I won't be writing as much but I'll still update. Finally the planned character will be revealed when chapter 6 or 7 is uploaded. I hope you can guess who it is. Keep voting for the third character to appear.**


	6. Explosive Punishment

**Back with a new chapter. I made two polls for you guys to vote for the next character, one on my profile and one on the website wedgies. Unfortunately, likes aren't working so go to the latest journal on my deviantart. There's a link to it there. Now on to the rather short chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Louise stood in the doorway wearing nothing but her pink nightgown. Her eyes targeted her Familiar, who was understandably frightened. She gave off a murderous aura that put him at uneasiness. Her pink eyes sent daggers at Geo but they darted to Kirche.

"Kirche!" She barked, causing Geo to flinch. She walked up to them as the hopped out of the bed. "What are you doing with my Familiar?" Kirche simply smirked.

"We're were just simply getting to know each other better" She replied slyly, hinting at the little innuendo. "Isn't that right Geo." She hugged his arm, pulling it in between her breast.

"Um…yeah…I guess…" He stuttered nervously, earning a glare from Louise.

"Come. Here." She demanded. The Familiar was about to say something until Kirche spoke.

"Now wait just a minute! He maybe you Familiar, but he's still a human being. You should be aware of how he feels instead of demanding him to do everything for you! It's unreasonable to get in the way of romance!" Geo stared at her. She was right. Louise keep telling him to do things for her and acted like she owned him. Well she does own him in this case, but he can't recall her ever considering how he feels about anything.

Louise huffed and spoke again. "Staying here is your choice then. But remember, when tomorrow comes, you're going to be skinned alive by five noble men." She was right about that. Those guys would definitely go after him.

"Hold on, I can take those guys as Mega Man." He told her, however it didn't seem to convince her.

"And start more fights? We're lucky enough not to get expelled because of the duel but more trouble will mean expulsion. Now I'll say it again, come, here!" She added more authority to her voice. He didn't want to leave but he started walking away. Kirche sighed sadly.

"You're going already?" She cooed, attempting to charm Geo. It was starting to be uncomfortable again so he just simply waved good bye with a smile. Outside the door made him stare in a dumbfounded way. Omega-Xis was leaning against the wall next to the room, snickering.

"Mega!" Geo said. "I needed you. Why didn't you come to help?"

"I rather not miss watching something interesting take place." Mega told him. He looked over and watch Louise storm away. "She seems pissed."

"Dangerously…"

"Come. Here. Now." She demanded, now with more rage in her voice. Geo gulped and followed, with Omega-Xis trailing behind.

* * *

They arrived back in Louise's room where dreadful horrors await the young boy. Louise closed the door behind her and didn't say a word. Her hair covered her eyes and she gave off a murderous aura.

"Louise…" He tried to speak to her.

"SHUT UP YOU DOG IN HEAT!" The demon let out a tremendous roar, causing it's pray to cower in fear. The mage walked passed her Familiar and stomped over to a drawer. Both Geo, and Omega-Xis started to question what she was taking out.

The object in question was a long stick. It didn't give off a safe feeling and Geo can infer what might she do to him. He stepped back.

"What's that?" He asked. She spanked the palm of her hand with it.

"It's a crop for horse-back riding."

"Since when was I a horse?"

"I was wrong for assuming that you were some great human being." She growled. "You're lower than a horse! YOU'RE A DIRTY DOG!" She smacked the crop against the floor, causing him to flinch. Omega-Xis rushed in front of him and growled.

"I dare you to lay a finger on him you little bitch." He threatened, placing his claw on Geo's shoulder.

"Get out of the way you mutt!" She commanded. Then, her Familiar spoke.

"Louise stop!" He pleaded. "Isn't this a little harsh?"

"Harsh? This is anything but harsh. If you're going to act like a dog, then I have to treat you like one." She stepped closer but was stopped by Omega-Xis again.

"I don't think you were listening. I said if you hurt Geo, then I'm going buck wild on you." He grabbed the front of her gown. She was intimidated but didn't seem to care.

"Don't make me inflict a harsher punishment on you mutt!" The tension was high. Geo stood there watching the little quarrel. He didn't want to get hurt but Louise getting injured was probably just as bad.

"Mega stop." Mega looked at him funny. "Are you out of your mind kid?" He walked up to the mage and Wizard.

"No, but let me talk to her." It took some time but with great reluctance, Mega went back into the Hunter-VG. Geo gulped and took a breath. Luna was scary when she was angry. But NEVER have he seen or heard of someone doing something as extreme as this. He cautiously advanced towards her as she raised her crop.

"Louise, can you stop and please listen to what I have to say?" His words reached deaf ears. Suddenly, there was nothing but pain all over his body. The crop stung and burned, almost unbearable. He knew he had to get her to listen to him. The young Stelar grit his teeth and grabbed her arms, preventing any further harm to him.

"Let go you filthy-"

"Why are you so angry about me talking to Kirche in the first place? It feels like you're jealous of her or something."

"J-jealous!?"

"Am I wrong? If I am, then can you tell me why you're beating me with a crop?" They stared intensely at each other, however Geo's determined stare overpowered Louise's, but it didn't erase her anger. She yanked herself away and turned her face away from Geo.

"If you're going to continue pestering me about this then I might as well tell you." She huffed. "I don't care who you decide to date, but that Zerbst is off limits, got it?"

"Yeah but I don't understand why. What's so bad about her?"

"I think you know the answer to that question Geo." Omega-Xis chuckled from the Hunter, to which Geo disregarded.

"Kirche's family, the Zerbst, are from Germania; I hate Germanians." She explained with some hatred.

"Isn't that racist?" Geo asked.

"Shut up and just listen! The Zerbst and the Valliares have more than a century worth of rivalry. Our families have been in countless wars with each other. Plus, the Zerbst family loves to slander the name of the Valliares by constantly stealing the lovers of my ancestors. A Zerbst stealing away my Familiar would be a disgrace to the Valliares." She walked over to the chair by the window and sat in it, crossing her legs. Her Familiar simply sat on the floor.

"I get it but…"

"But what?"

"Why should this be any of our concern in the first place?" Omega-Xis interjected. "We're not related to you, so why should we be bothered by a family that steals away your ancestor's lovers?"

"Well, as long as that Familiar eat from the Valliare Family, I give the orders that must be done without question!"

" _'_ _That Familiar'_ has a name ya know." The Wizard growl.

"I know that. But that doesn't matter, as my Familiar, he is forbidden from dating Kirche."

"Can you just stop already!" An unexpected command silenced both of them. Said Familiar stood up in annoyance.

"Familiar this, Familiar that…" He grumbled. First the unreasonable orders, then feeding him scraps, to beating him with a crop. The fact that Louise doesn't even bother to acknowledge his name and doesn't see him as human irks him. "What's so different about me that makes you see me as a dog? Don't you have any consideration for how I feel?"

"Do you have a problem with being my Familiar?" She asked sternly.

"How can I be your Familiar if you feed me crappy scraps and beat me with a crop. One day you'll end up killing me!" He barked at her. Is the lack of food getting to him now?

"Kill you?" The young mage sprung her chair and marched towards him. "You should be thanking me for feeding you in the first place and giving you a place to stay!"

"You have to be joking. All you did was give him some bread and hay for him to sleep in. Nothing about that sound like a place to stay." The Wizard told her, earning loathsome growl from her.

"This is none of your concern."

"It doesn't matter if it's not Mega's concern or not, in the end, you're treating me like a slave!"

"Well how is a master supposed to treat her Familiar!"

"With respect!"

"I'll respect you when you become an obedient Familiar! I'm going to bed! You'll sleep on that patch of hay from yesterday, got it?" Geo looked at the hay next to the bed. If this wasn't a sign that she treats him like an animal, then it's almost impossible to know what's the icing in the cake.

With one snap of the finger, the light went out, leaving Geo sitting in the dark room. He took a glance at his "bed" and sighed. He crawled over to the bed reluctantly and laid there after taking off his Visualizer. This is the lifestyle he was forced to live for now on. No matter how much the Familiar hates everything about it, he'll have to accept it.

* * *

The air was cool with a small breeze. The only source of warmth was either inside the school, or the light from the moons and stars. However, this didn't bother Tabitha in the slightest when she started to feel the crisp breeze as she made her way up to the top of the center tower. She was still in her uniform; in one hand was a book she planned to read. Reading on the roof at night was one of the things she was fond of doing. The peaceful night made it easier for her to stay focused on the story while blocking anything that tries to interrupt her.

She saw the exit to the roof but when she got to the top, the young girl stopped. She thought she would have a peaceful night to herself, alone. However, she might have been wrong. Outside, looking over the balcony was a boy around the same sizes as Geo. He was turned away from her but she could see the red line on his tanned cheek. His red eyes were empty, emotionless, yet cold, just like hers. He wore gold blocky earrings and a weird onesie. The turtle neck was cyan while the sleeves were brown with orange cuffs at the end. There were cyan lines going down his baggy black onesie leg. The lines connected to the lower torso while a yellow symbol laid at the center of his chest. The breeze played with his white hair.

Tabitha could feel a dangerous aura from him, yet she inched closer to him, gripping her staff. It seemed like he either didn't mind, didn't know, or didn't care about her presence. There was some silence as Tabitha walked outside and stood next to him. It seemed like he was slightly irritated but turned to her. They made eye contact, his cold, emotionless eyes meet her emotionless eyes.

"What do you want." He demanded coldly. He certainly wasn't social, just like Tabitha.

"I want to read out here." She replied quietly. The young, blue haired girl didn't seem timid, but she seemed reluctant to speak in the first place. The boy turned away from her.

"Well go read and leave me be. That doesn't concern me in the slightest." He grumbled. However, she pressed on with some interest. It didn't seem like he was from Tristain, or any other country in Halkeginia.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"None of your concern. I want to be alone." It didn't seem like she would be getting any answers so the next best thing would be to leave him alone. Before she walked away to read, Tabitha had one last question for him.

"Can you tell me your name at least?" There was some silence. It was like he muted himself. There's no use pressing on if he didn't want to tell her. She turned to leave him.

"I'll tell you my name if you want to know so badly. But that's the most you'll know about me." Tabitha turned back around to find the boy facing her, crossing his arms. His hair was being pushed back by the wind as he leaned against the balcony.

"My name…is Solo."

* * *

 **And so the mystery character is revealed. Solo was the character I had planned all this time for certain reasons you'll learn about later. Unfortunately, links aren't working here so if you want to see the drawing I'm working on so far, go to my deviantart Shalgrove. Enjoy.**


	7. Preparation and Anticipation

**I am back again. Now before I start I must address one review someone made that I thought about long before said review was posted. I knew that the way this story progressed was pretty much like many other Familiar of Zero crossovers. I have plans that will make it break this cliche hopefully soon. For now, they're subtle.**

* * *

Louise found herself in another dream, almost like the last. However, it had major differences from the first one. She stood on a yellow road of light inside what looked to be a theater. It definitely wasn't like the theaters she went to since there was a screen in the front and a tower

in the back. The road lead to the roof of the tower, where she saw three people, one was a blond sophisticated girl about her height with big curly pig tails, a tall green face gentleman in a masquerade mask, and the last was her Familiar.

"Mega Man!" She called out to him. Rather than give a response, he clenched his helmet in pain with a yellow aura around him. He certainly looked a bit different. His chest plate was unattached to his neck, his boots had white knee pads, and his Mega Buster was oddly Omega-Xis' head.

"Prez…" He said weakly, acknowledging the blond girl. "Get out…of here…I can't…control myself…" She shook her head.

"No way! I'm not leaving you!" She protested. Louise didn't understand why Mega Man was in this state. Does it have to do with the gentleman. He seemed to be enjoying her Familiar's pain.

"Why? I don't…wanna…hurt you…"

"Because…" Prez looked distressed. "You showed me how to have courage. S-so I'm going to be brave for you." She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"This is bad!" Omega-Xis spoke. "The power is going to consume use!" Mega Man was still in a state of pain.

"It's too much…I-I can't…take it!"

"Mega Man! No matter what, I'll fight with you to the very end!" Prez told the Blue Bomber. Then, he stopped suffering. Louise sensed a great power building up inside of him. Prez backed away a bit before Mega Man thrusted his arms out. The gentleman watching looked on in confusion but mostly shock.

"What?!" He said flabbergasted. "This isn't part of my script!" Geo yelled, the yellow aura growing brighter and brighter. Louise was in awe. This power he was releasing. Was it really his own? Then, she was blinded by a bright flash. There were only voices she heard.

" **TRIBE ON!** "

"It can't be! This form...it's-" Louise woke up to the sight of her Familiar's face looming over her.

* * *

It's been a week since Geo Stelar arrived at Tristain Academy of Magic with his Wizard, Omega-Xis. Yet the Familiar of Louise the Zero have been anything but relaxed. Every day he has to wake up his master and dress her for class. If he doesn't then the punishment is either no breakfast or a whipping (which is usually stopped by Omega-Xis). After breakfast, either Geo walks with Louise to her classes or roam around the school, mostly the former since the boy is fascinated in magic. After a day of studies and evading Kirche's flirtatious attempts to get him into her bed, Geo is tasked to do his master's laundry. While Siesta helps him with cleaning the dirty clothes, he can enjoy his daily meal in the kitchen, curtesy of the head chief. After he finishes the food, Geo and Siesta have a conversation as they finish up with the laundry. They part ways with Geo holding the now clean clothes and heads back to Louise's room. They talk a bit before heading to bed, with Geo sleeping in the patch of hey as always. The day ends, and the cycle repeats.

* * *

"Stop moving your arms with your legs!" Louise instructed Geo, who was marching in place in a very goofy fashion. Omega-Xis was floating next to Louise, enjoying the entertaining moment.

"What's the reason for him to do this anyway?" He asked the pinkette, who turned to him to reply.

"He must be presentable and ready for the Familiar Exhibition in two days." Louise explained with a sigh. "I shouldn't have been careless…we should've started preparing in advance." She sat on her bed, resting her head on her fist in a thinking position. Geo stopped marching.

"Why don't you skip it all together?" He suggested.

"Yeah, what's the big deal about this anyway?" Mega added.

"Second years are required to participate in this event!" She told them defensively. "But I don't know what skill you can show off? You're just a normal commoner…" She let herself crash on the bed and laid there as if she gave up on something.

Geo began to think this exhibition over and was not to fond of the idea.

' _I know I already Transcoded into Mega Man in front of people,'_ He pondered. ' _but at the same time, I'm not too sure about the attention.'_ While he did consult with Omega-Xis about transforming in places with many people, Geo wasn't really fond of the attention. It would be almost impossible for him to be alone without any added suspicion and in the situation he's in, it was too easy for people to catch on. At the same time, he doesn't want to show off either. There was a long silence as he thought about this.

Then an idea came too his head.

"Maybe I can show off Mega to the audience." He suggested. The noble and the Wizard turned their attention to the Familiar.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea kid." Omega-Xis commented. However, Louise was partially indifferent to this.

"That's not a bad idea…but can't you just change into that armor you wore when you fought Guiche?" She asked, a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Well…I don't want to Transcode unless I really need too. Mega is impressive enough already." With that comment, Mega started swiping at the air.

"However, you are the one that is supposed to be on stage, not your Wizard. It also doesn't appear to me that he has anything else to offer but using his claws."

"B-but what am I supposed to do? There probably won't be any targets and lemon shooting isn't that much interesting."

"I want you to show off MEGA MAN'S abilities! Just go with it, got that!" She demanded as she got in his face. Geo was going to respond but he didn't have much to say after that.

"Um…if you say so…"

* * *

"I don't know what do Mega. I don't like being on stage…" Mega Man spoke as he sat on the edge of a Wave Road.

"Don't be such a wuss Geo. Just get it over with and call it a day." Mega told him casually.

"But what if I mess up. What if someone gets hurt. What if I lose. I might get Louise angry again. What should I do?" He panicked.

"Calm down. You don't really have to become Mega Man if you don't feel up to it. I'll just show off my awesome skills and help us win!" Omega-Xis appeared next to Mega Man and resumed swiping the air with eagerness. From the view he had, Geo could see some of the mages training their Familiars. Kirche was amused by her Familiar's attempts to roast Guiche. Guiche's Familiar, a giant mole, was in the ground, watching his master evade the lizard like a fly. Around them was Montmorency with a frog wearing a ribbon, a chubby kid with an owl, and Tabitha reading a book under a nearby tree.

Geo watched the mages from above with a soft smile on his face. He never noticed due to the continuous work and torture Louise put him through but the school is rather peaceful and relaxing. Sure magic is weird and it was like a technological step back compared to Earth, but it's a place he can relax in. Well, try to relax if he could.

* * *

Tabitha closed her book and placed it to the side. She's been reading it on the roof for the past few nights and finally finished the story. The young mage looked to her left and watched Solo aimlessly stand by the balcony of the roof. She didn't understand the purpose as to why he was here in the first place. Every time she read on the roof, he was there, always looking at the scenery, always silent, always alone.

She grabbed the book and started to stroll towards him. Despite being a few feet away from him, she could feel an unwelcoming chill coming from him.

"What do you want?" Solo asked bluntly. She stopped, unfazed by the sudden outburst. The mysterious teen turned towards her, making eye contact with her emotionless blue eyes.

"I finished the book." She muttered softly. The cold wind leisurely played with their hair.

"Does it look like I care?" She didn't answer that. All Tabitha did was adjust her red glasses. Solo turned away and looked at the two moons. The two stayed silent. Tabitha gave up on having a conversation with him. The only information she knew about him was that his name was Solo. As she began leaving the roof, Solo unexpectedly spoke up.

"Is the princess really coming to this school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes." Tabitha answered.

"What's her reason for coming here tomorrow?"

"Princess Henrietta wants to watch the Familiar Exhibition tomorrow."

"So that's why everyone here was in some sort of rush?" Tabitha was a bit shocked to hear him say that. It was true Princess Henrietta was coming to Tristain Acadamy of Magic tomorrow and the students and staff worked twice as hard as they normally did, but she didn't know how exactly Solo knew this information. She never seen him anywhere in the building and it didn't look like he was a student, or an ordinary commoner.

She turned around, only to come face to face with the white haired boy, whose eyes attempted to pierce her soul. Being this close to him would make anyone nervous. He gave off this unwelcoming aura that would scare any person off in a heartbeat. Tabitha maintained her usual blank expression, showing no fear or anxiety being in his presence.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I'm not usually here in the day." He started off. "I hate being around people, especially those in large groups. I rather be alone but an associate wanted me to swing by today."

"I don't think I seen you today."

"I'm skilled at keeping myself hidden, like many people I ran into." Solo snarled in annoyance. Tabitha was a bit skeptical about this. What he said seemed shady adding to the fact that she knew nothing about him and all Solo does is stand outside at night.

"You look tired." He said. "Go get some rest." With that, he let his back face her and began strolling away from her. As the young mage descended down the stairs, her mind started to trail off to other things. Solo was the main topic that stayed in her mind. She became drawn between skeptical and intrigued by him. As she thought more about him, her cheeks became a rose color. Once she opened the door to her room, Tabitha shook off her blush and changed into her pajamas. She crept into her bed and wrapped the blanket around her. She ended her day with one final thought.

' _Solo…Just who is he?'_

* * *

Louise work up with a gasp. She looked out the window. The only light in her room came from the two moons that shared their light through her window. She kept dreaming the same dream for the past two nights. She didn't understand it. She didn't get it at all. She looked at her Familiar, who slept at her bed side. Was this dream one of his memories? It seems that way. However, everything about it seemed so foreign about it. What was this Tribe On that he kept shouting? Who was that girl? Was that man putting Mega Man through some sort of pain?

The Vallière rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. She looked at Geo again and noticed his Visualizer on the floor next to him. She remembered the first time he showed her his glasses. The bright purple and green colors she saw through them were fascinating. She placed her feet on the floor and walked over to them lightly. Louise slowly reached for the Visualizer, not wanting to disturb her Familiar. It didn't make sense as to why completing a mundane task was so hard and intense. She could hear her heart pound at her chest as she picked up the glasses.

' _I'm sure he wouldn't mind.'_ Louise thought. She slowly walked towards the window and placed the Visualizer over her pink eyes. Immediately her vision took on a greenish tint and colorful lights danced around outside. She felt at ease and let out a sigh of relief. She needed something like this. After the stress she went through today worrying about the Familiar Exhibition, Louise needed something that could calm her down. Now she understood why Geo loved going outside to put these on. The EM Waves gave off an enchanting beauty that could put someone at ease. There wasn't a thought that crossed her mind that disturbed her. Nothing concerning her dreams, the Familiar Exhibition, her success rate, nothing. Louise temporarily at peace and she enjoyed it.

The next day was busier than yesterday, especially in the morning. Countless students in all grades stood outside, crowding around the entrance as horses pulled carriages into the school grounds.

"The princess of the kingdom of Tristain, her royal highness Henrietta has arrived!" The horses stopped in front of the steps to the main entrance where the teachers and staff stood. Maids climbed out of the purple carriages and walked hurriedly to the elegant, lavender colored carriage. One made opened the carriage door, followed by another maid stepping out and holding out her hand for someone. That someone gently held her hand and slowly revealed herself to the students.

The young lady had purple hair that stopped midway down her neck, gentle blue eyes, and wore a tiara with three diamonds attached to it. The collar also had three blue gems on it while one was attached to the top of her chest. She wore a white elegant dress with a purple robe around her. She was beautiful and most of the students saw that when they gasped in awe. They talked among each other but almost everyone said "She's so beautiful." Almost everyone.

"She's…so…beautiful!" Guiche breathed, holding his rose wand. Next to him, Kirche looked on unimpressed.

"So _that's_ the princess of Tristain?" She scorned. "Well I'm more beautiful any day, right Tabitha?" Next to her, Tabitha, who was reading a book, didn't answer. Meanwhile, Louise, Geo, and Omega-Xis looked on from the crowd. Omega-Xis didn't show the slightest bit of interest and folded his arms. Some people around him started to get scared and slowly moved away from him.

"Hmph. She doesn't look all that special." He spouted.

"Of course she's special." Louise retorted.

"No offense to her highness, but I don't think special is the right word to describe the princess." Geo added. "Maybe important." Louise nodded in agreement and looked on with a smile.

Princess Henrietta walked elegantly to the teachers with maids and guards around her. The teachers kneeled in her presence, showing their respect for her majesty.

"We humbly welcome you to the Tristain Acadamy of Magic, Lady Henrietta." Old Osmond greeted Henrietta.

"Thank you Old Osmond. Please pardon my sudden selfish request." She said in a kind voice. Osmond looked up from where he knelt.

"Not at all princess. The students and I eagerly awaited your arrival."

"This is the one year I wanted to come see the Familiar Exhibition."

"Oh? And why is that?" Old Osmond asked her in curiosity.

"Just a personal reason, that's all."

* * *

That night, Solo stood silently on the roof, content that Tabitha wasn't with him yet. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and began thinking. There was a reason he always came to this roof. This was a rather nice place for him to have time to himself and be away from those two detestable fools that he was forced to work with. In fact, it was more along the lines of slavery when he thought about it.

His pocket began to vibrate as music began to poor into his ears. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handheld. A purple Hunter-VG.

"Browse." He spoke in a monotone voice." A screen appeared in front of him and dilated to be as big as his head. A man that appeared to be slender appeared on the screen, sitting in a chair.

"What do you want?" Solo growled in annoyance.

"I wanted to see how you're doing Solo." The man spoke rather calm and composed.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone if you don't have anything to say." A second man appeared on the screen, more built than the other man.

"Listen Solo," The other man started, with a deeper voice than the other. "I don't want you to engage in any combat of any kind. Your job is to make sure nothing goes wrong. Understood?"

Solo snorted. "Fine. This Fouquet better grab the damn thing."

"She will. I have no doubts about her abilities."

"Before you go, tell me what the hell does the sword have anything to do with your plan concerning Noise?" The first man cleared his throat.

"If I play my cards right, you will find out. Good bye Solo." On that final note, the screen shrunk, leaving Solo in silence once again. There was a noise next to him that sounded like static. He turned his head. An indigo being made of EM Waves appeared before him. His eyes were yellow circles with black lines under them. He had long, purple and grey shoulder pads with metal cuffs around his wrist.

"I know Laplace." Solo sighed. "I never would to be in this situation hadn't been for that damn portal." He shook his fist.

"Curse those damn kings!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Louise rested on her bed in her nightgown while Geo was going through his folder full of Battle Cards at her table. She laid on her side with her head resting on her hand.

' _He's been like this for around 20 minutes now.'_ Louise wished she could bang her head against a wall right now, but that wouldn't be too lady like.

"Are you done yet?" Louise asked, her patience running low. The young Stelar looked up from the screen.

"Almost." He assured her. However, this didn't seem to fly with Louise.

"What's so important about changing your 'folder'?"

"I don't want to burn, freeze, or wet anyone during this demonstration. Some of these cards are pretty strong." Freeze? Burn? Wet? This immediately caught Louise's interest as she sat up from her bed.

"Did you say those cards can freeze, burn, or wet anyone?!" She asked flabbergasted. Her Familiar can use moves that have fire, water, or ice properties. Does this mean that she can use three different elements? Before Geo could answer, there was a rather loud knock on the door.

"I got that." He said as he placed his Hunter in his pocket and walked over to the door. As soon as he turned the handle, someone barged right through the door, making him stumble in sudden surprise. The figure was hooded in a purple cloak, their face hidden.

"W-who are you?" Louise stepped back cautiously. The person smiled under their hood.

"It's been awhile Louise de la Vallière."

* * *

 **Who is this hooded figure? I'm pretty sure a lot of you know. But who are those men that Solo was talking to. What does Noise have to do with them? Find out, soon.**


	8. The Familiar Exhibition

**I'm back with the first chapter of the new year. Before it starts, I gotta say 2015 was an...sensitive year to say the least. Also, be prepared for what's in store in this chapter. It will give you some clues as to what I have in store.**

* * *

"It's been awhile Louise de la Vallière" The mysterious figure smirked. In a swift motion the person rushed up to Louise and embraced her tightly. Louise was caught off guard when she recognized that feminine voice.

"Your highness?!" She gasped. As Princess Henrietta hugged her, both Louise and Geo stayed bewildered.

"Louise it's so good to see you." Henrietta let go of her so she can face her.

"Your highness, what are you doing here?" Louise asked, seeming a bit worried. "You're not supposed to be in such a humble place like this." As she said that, Louise got onto one knee and knelt before the princess with high respect.

"Please stop the formality Louise. We're friends, are we not?"

' _Friends?!'_ Geo and Omega-Xis were in even in more shock after hearing that word escape Henrietta's mouth.

"Um Louise," Geo finally spoke up, catching Henrietta's attention almost instantly. "Do you know the princess or something?" Louise remained on one knee when she faced her Familiar.

"When I was younger, I had the honor of being the princess's playmate." She explained. However, Henrietta began to tear up.

"I want to think of us as close friends rather than playmates." She mumbled. Seeing the princess cry made the student stand up to comfort her.

"Princess please don't cry." Louise spoke softly. This is actually one of the few times Geo have ever seen Louise act kind and gentle, completely polar from her usual aggressive personality. Her highness wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry. I've been so lonely ever since father passed away and mother locked herself away grieving for him. I just wanted to see my dear friend whom I can open myself up to."

"Oh princess, you surprised me when you sent me the letter."

"You received a letter from the princess?" Geo asked as if he was on to something.

"No wonder why you were stressed out more than the other students." Omega-Xis intervened. Henrietta jumped when she heard the 4th voice in the room.

"What was that?" She tensed up. Omega-Xis soon appeared in the naked eye next to Geo, startling Henrietta. In response to her highness being frightened, Louise viciously yanked Geo's head to the ground in a rage and began scolding him.

"How dare you make your Wizard scare the princess like that!" She yelled "And always bow before the princess!"

"Ow ow!" He grunted. Mega then grabbed Louise's nightgown by the back of the collar and lifted her off his compatible human partner.

"Hey it's not his fault that he's still new to this place and I'm naturally intimidating!" Mega growled. Louise squirmed in the air like a small child, struggling to be free of the Wizard's grip. The princess, having shook off her fear, watched the fiasco as the boy lifted himself up from the floor.

"Um, what is that thing?" She asked him. Geo rubbed his head.

"That's my friend, Omega-Xis. He means no harm, no matter how scary he looks." Geo replied, watching Louise squirm in Omega-Xis's grip. He had to admit, it looked quite amusing.

"And please forgive me if I was intruding on something."

"Intruding? How so?"

"Well aren't you Louise's lover?" It was as if a record scratched in Geo's head. Louise stopped moving while Omega-Xis turned his attention to Henrietta.

"L-lover?" Geo echoed with a blush.

"Princess! Please don't joke about such things!" Cried Louise in embarrassment. "That creature is my Familiar!"

"Don't call me that!" The Familiar protested. Henrietta looked at Geo as if she was studying him. Her expression remained blank.

"But he looks human…"

"I am a human."

"What's your name Mr. Familiar?"

"Geo Stelar, your highness." Henrietta smiled and turned to Louise, who was free of Omega-Xis's grip.

"Louise, I think you summoned up a polite Familiar. Unfortunately…" She pulled her hood back on her head. "I must be going now." Henrietta headed towards the door and out into the hallway with Louise and Geo following to bid her goodbye.

"This was the most fun I had in years." Henrietta said, pulling Louise in for a tight embrace. "Thank you, Louise de la Vallière"

"The same goes for me, Princess Henrietta." Louise muttered back with a soft smile. When they let go of each other, the princess turned to Geo.

"And Mr. Stelar."

"Yeah?" Geo looked at her.

"I look forward to seeing you at the Familiar Exhibition tomorrow."

"Thank you Princess. I'll try my best tomorrow."

"There will be no try tomorrow, only do. Got that?" Louise demanded.

"Yeah, I got it…"

* * *

Solo was once again on the roof again but Tabitha wasn't there this time around. He was glad that he could be alone for the night but not at the moment unfortunately.

"What do you want now?" The screen of his Hunter-VG was enlarged, showing the same face in the chair again.

"Nothing too new Solo." The man said, his face remained darken. "But I hope you're alone."

"I'd rather be left alone right now." Solo scowled.

"Tough shit kid." He grinned. "You'll be meeting someone today."

As if on cue, someone rose from the ground (which was now

made of sand) next to Solo. The mysterious figure appeared to be female, wearing a blue dress and a brown corset. Her face was covered by a dark blue hooded cloak.

"Ah there she is." The man exclaimed. The woman smiled deviously.

"So this is the descendant of Mu that you told me about," She spoke. When she said that, Solo glared at her with a mix of shock and caution.

"Old man, who is this woman and how does she know about Mu?" The man simply grinned.

"Solo, meet Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. She is an _ace_ thief and will be stealing the sword tomorrow."

"A hooded cloak? She looks to mediocre to be a good thief." Solo spat.

"Don't be such a _joker_ Murian boy." Laughed Fouquet. "I am a very skilled Triangle mage. Stealing the Sword of Destruction will be too easy."

"If it's so easy then why do you need me in the first place?"

"Solo, as you know the sword is very powerful." The sinister man elaborated from the screen. One each side, two screens appeared next to the man. The light that emitted from the screens, revealing the man's purple cheeks. "It's enough to attract the attention of EM Viruses, which is out of Fouquet's caliber. Since both of us are not experience in the field of magic, we don't know what side effects would the magic based Noise would have on them."

"So you want me to do some Virus busting?" The Murian crossed his arms.

"In simple terms, yes. Now luckily the EM Viruses here are very rare to encounter, however there's still more left for me to research about them." The screens disappeared, darkening his face again. "Do you understand what you have to do Solo?"

"Yeah yeah…" Solo didn't want to follow through with this plan. However that wasn't the main thing on his mind. "Old man."

"Mhmm?"

"You still haven't answered my question. How does this woman know about Mu?" He turned his attention to Fouquet, who was twirling the green hair that appeared out of her hair.

"Well," She spoke before the man. "He told me a little bit about you Solo. However, I had some knowledge about the ancient civilization before we met."

"What knowledge? Tell me!" Solo demanded, growing more and more impatient.

"The legend of a civilization that resides in a floating continent is something few people in Halkegenia believe in with the existence of Albion. It's nothing more than a rumor now until now." The legend of Mu? In Halkegenia? That doesn't make sense since everything involving Star Carriers and EM Bodies are from the world he came from, not this devolved world.

"Anyway," Fouquet turned her back and placed her hand on the ground. "I can't stay long. We'll meet here tomorrow. Get some rest Murian boy." In an instant, she disappeared into the sandy ground, leaving Solo and the old man in the screen in silence.

"Well you know your assignment," The old man yawned. "Good luck Solo, and if something drastic comes up, contact me or Joseph." With that, the screen went to static and shrunk back into the Hunter-VG.

Solo took a breath. He was finally alone, but left with new questions. It caught him off guard that someone not from the same universe as him even knew about Mu in a fashion Fouquet did. He needed to learn more about this "legend" as the people here call it. There were very few things he knew about the world around Mu since it was always in the clouds, isolated from everything else. However it seems impossible for it to originate from Halkegenia. The only thing he could do at the moment is follow through with this plan. A plan he wished he wasn't apart of.

* * *

The sky was as clear as ever on the day of the Familiar Exhibition. Students gathered in a field in front of a stage with teachers and staff standing near or on the stage. Henrietta and Osmond stayed inside a purple tent with a good view of everything. Many students went on stage to showcase their Familiars with high hopes for first prize. As for Louise de la Vallière and her Familiar, Geo Stelar, they stood by one of the entrances away from everyone. Louise was nervous. No, that's an understatement, she was extremely anxious. She was worried that her Familiar would screw up in some way and if the fact that he was a commoner make people didn't look down on her, this would surely do the trick. Although he can simply transform, shoot some lemons, and call it a day. Well, she hopes it can be that simple and quick.

While Louise was dwelling on potential screw ups that he could do, Geo was busy watching the Familiars perform. Kirche and her salamander Flame were doing impressive fire tricks. Then there was a fat kid and his owl that simply flew around. Next was Montmorency and her dancing frog in a bow. At least it was more impressive than a flying owl. It was definitely more impressive than Guiche and his large mole covered in many rose petals. The next Familiar was a blue dragon that flew around with its master, Tabitha, on it's back.

"That was Sylphid and her master Tabitha." Mr. Colbert concluded in a booming voice. Omega-Xis, who also watched the exhibition behind Geo and Louise, laughed.

"So _that's_ our competition?" He snorted with confidence. "The only thing we'll have to be worried about is a dancing frog." Louise finally came to back to reality.

"Listen to me," She began. "You go up there, have your Wizard do some tricks, take a bow, then leave. Nothing else."

"Wait what?" Geo was puzzled by the sudden change of routine. Even though he liked the idea and wants this to be quick like she does, he would expect his master to want his to do something more. "I thought you wanted me to impress everyone by Transcoding into Mega Man."

"It's best this way now that the princess knows about Omega-Xis and what you're really like." Geo was about to protest to the last part when Mr. Colbert called out Louise's name.

"I guess it's show time." Omega-Xis held one shoulder and let his arm swing in a circle. The trio began making their way towards the stage, all eyes on them. This only made both Geo and Louise nervous while Mega simply did not care. Once the made it to center stage Louise cleared her voice.

"Allow me to introduce them." She spoke loud and with some pride. "This is my Familiar, Geo Stelar and his Wizard Omega-Xis." Many people started to murmur when she said "Wizard". This only made her more nervous and lose that pride she once had. "His type is…" This was the part she didn't want to face. What was she supposed to say?

"Go for it _Louise the Zero!"_ The kid with the owl jeered. Once he made the comment, everyone followed suit in mocking her.

Louise the Zero hesitated and looked at the princess. She was watching, that gentle smiled on her face gave her some comfort. She had to impress the princess. She been looking forward to this. The mage put her nervousness aside, stood firmly and yelled "HE'S A COMMONER ALRIGHT!"

That only made things worst. All the students began to laugh hysterically. She couldn't bear all of this humiliation and shame. Louise the Zero, more like Louise the Failure. She tried to block out everything by closing her eyes but she could hear and make out some of side comments.

"That's not a type that's his social class"

"Just what we expect from Louise the Zero"

Geo looked at the crowd then Louise's face. She looked like she was about to cry. He didn't like how he treated him ever since he arrived here. He despised it, but what he loathes more is the way all of these so called "nobles" were treating her. The Familiar began felt sorry for his master. His clenched his fist tightly and grit his teeth. He looked at Omega-Xis, who had the same thought as him. ' _Louise, I don't care if you get mad at me for this, but it's the only way to silence them._ '

"Shut up! All of you!" He barked. Everyone turned their attention to him, the commoner. In one hand was a balled up fist, in the other was his handheld. "You so called nobles have no right to laugh at her just because I'm a commoner. You haven't seen what we're made of yet. Ready Mega?"

"Yeah. Let's rock!" Omega-Xis smirked. Geo put on his Hunter-VG and lifted his arm in the air.

" **TRANSCODE 003! MEGA MAN!** " The two of them turned into a green and fused into one being. Once that light subsided, the being standing in their place was none other than Mega Man. The crowd were in awe by the sudden transformation. Princess Henrietta was especially impressed since she never expected him to show an ability such as this.

"Hey that kid transformed again."

"Is that Mega Man?"

"It's the same guy that beat Guiche."

Mega Man had on a confident smile and posed. His right leg was bent while the his left foot was on the ground behind him. One hand was in front of him in the form of a fist while his buster hand was behind him, his middle and 4th fingers were together.

" **Battle Card! Sword!** " The hand in front formed into a blue sword while the screen on his buster arm glowed faintly. Mega Man noticed that his body felt similar to how it did when he fought Guiche. He swung his sword vertically in front of him, then across. He jumped high, swinging it upward and as he descended, he spinned, swinging it in front of him.

' _Ok, now I need to be careful with this next one'_ His sword disappeared as his other hand turned into his Mega Buster. Once he landed on the ground, he aimed it upward.

" **Battle Card! Mad Flame!** " He fired three fireballs into the air. Everyone were a bit shocked by new ability and began wondering if Louise's element was fire. Soon the fireballs began to fall like meteors. Once they were close enough, Mega Man prepared his next Battle Card.

" **Battle Card! Tornado Dance!** " Mega Man started forming wind around him by spinning around. He spun around three times, collecting each of the fireballs in the tornado around him. Louise tried her best to stand her ground and keep down her skirt since the wind was extremely strong. Everyone towards the front of the audience held on to each other. The small tornado caught fire due to the fireballs but thankfully the wind grew weaker. The tornado stopped and there was a circle of fire around the blue bomber.

" **Battle Card! Wide Wave!** " A small wave of water put out the flames and soaked the stage. He smiled and took a bow. The audience applauded him, some cheers were heard here and there. Louise smiled and bowed as well, satisfied with his performance. Once Mega Man transformed back to Geo and Omega-Xis, they walked off stage.

"Since when were you so confident?" Omega-Xis asked. Geo smiled.

"To be honest, I was actually nervous but I had to pull through for Louise. I had to prove them wrong about her." Louise looked at her Familiar. He stuck up for her, despite going against her wishes. While she was somewhat upset he did that, she can't stay mad at him for that.

"You did good." She spoke, trying not to show how impressed she was. "And I have to thank you for doing that."

"No problem Louise."

"You do good kid." Omega-Xis congratulated.

"Don't you mean we did good? Without you, I wouldn't be able to all of that Mega."

"Oh Geo!" Someone called from behind them. Louise certainly wasn't pleased to see the source, nor did Geo. Kirche walked up to them and brought Geo in for a hug before he could react. "Geo you were so amazing out there."

"Mmm Mmmm!" The poor kid couldn't responded and was more worried about suffocating to the breast of Kirche.

"Let go of my Familiar you cow!" Louise yelled in heated anger.

"Louise don't be like that." cooed Kirche. "I'm simply showing my affection to him."

"Can't you see your suffocating him?" The redhead looked down at her "lover" to see his skin becoming blue like his armor. She quickly let go of him. Geo took deep breathes and regained his regular skin color.

"Air. Sweet air." He breathed. That reminded Kirche of something.

"By the way, you were using fire, water, and wind right correct?"

"Oh, yeah."

"But how is that possible. Louise can't be a fire, water, and wind mage at once. Especially since all she can do is cause explosions." She began to chuckle, infuriating Louise.

"Kirche-" She stopped when Mr. Colbert spoke up.

"We will be having a short intermission in order to decide the winner. Please return to your seats in 30 minutes." Kirche smiled deviously and looked at Geo.

"How about we take this chance to get to know each other more." She suggested, sounding very seductive.

"Well um…" The Familiar had some trouble making out words until his master spoke for him.

"He's leaving with me." Louise growled, trying to keep her cool. She grabbed his arm and started pulling on him, trying to get away from her rival as soon as possible.

* * *

Solo and Fouquet in front of a large set of double door with a light on each side of the doors. Fouquet had her hand on the door.

"This is protected by tough magic. I can't seem to break into it." A sigh left her mouth. Solo didn't seem to care. He held out his hand.

"Laplace!" In an instant, Laplace appeared next to him and began to change. The EM Being arched it's back and curled into the form of a blade. The black blade was curved like a crescent moon with three "branches" on one side of it. Solo raised the sword and slashed the door. It wasn't very effective.

"Damn." He cursed. "Laplace, try going through the door." Laplace changed back to his EM Body and disappeared. Within a few seconds, the Wizard appeared and shook his head.

"So an EM Body can't pass through." Fouquet then came up with an idea.

"Solo, I want you to standby on the Wave Road and make sure the Viruses don't come near me." With that, she leaped into the sandy ceiling and disappeared, leaving Solo with his Hunter-VG in his hand.

* * *

Louise continued pulling Geo away from the audience. She didn't care where she was going. As long as they were away from Kirche, she was fine. Geo yanked his arm away from her.

"Where are we going in the first place?" He asked somewhat impatiently.

"Away from Kirche." She hissed. They were in a large, yet short passageway leading to a different field. "As long as she's not with us, I don't care!" There was a noise nearby. It sounded like a loud thump.

"What was that?" Louise wondered with a bit of fright. Geo, on the other hand, looked in front of them cautiously.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound safe." He sprinted off into the field in front of them, with Louise trailing behind him. The stopped and Louise gasped.

"A g-golem!" She screamed. A large golem made of dirt and grass stood in front of them. It turned it's attention to them and looked down.

"Is supposed to be an oversize familiar?" Geo asked.

"No it's-"

"Your luck has just went out!" A voice came from the top of the golem.

"LOUISE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" With a hard push he knocked her back from the rocky hand that was coming towards him. The golem retracted it's arm and held Geo in it's fist. Pain was all he could feel all over his lower body. He looked up and faced the owner of the golem.

"W-who are you?" He tried his best to speak. It felt as if his lungs were about to burst. Fouquet smiled from under the hood smiled and ignored him. If only he can reach his Hunter-VG and make quick work of this monster.

"LET GO OF GEO!" Louise demanded from below. She held her wand in front of her, preparing a spell.

"Louise run!" The Familiar yelled. However the proud girl did not budge and started muttering words.

" **FIREBALL!** " Nothing came out of the wand. She was expecting to get a fireball but instead she created what she normally create. There was a sudden explosion on the wall, almost making contact with the golem.

Geo looked at the scorch mark on the golem's hand right near him. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Shut up! It was only a mistake!"

"I wonder what part of that was a fireball?" The Fouquet asked with sarcasm. However her sarcasm quickly went away when she noticed the wall. There was a large crack in the wall, weakening it. ' _How did she do that? Not even my golem could do something like that. What type of magic is that?_ '

Louise brought her out of her thoughts and readied her wand again. "I-I'm serious this time!"

"Well in any case this is a lucky break." Fouquet smirked and thrusted her hand out. "Now, golem!"

The golem readied it's fist. As it did, Geo tried his best to breathed in as much air as he could. The golem striked the wall, destroying it. The shock was louder than before and must have gained the attention of the other students and teachers nearby. Fouquet ran along the arm of her monster and inside of the hole in the wall.

She came out of the wall holding a brown case. A case that gave off a familiar power that could only be felt by Omega-Xis. That power, it was driving him crazy. He had the urge to retrieve it for himself, but fought against it.

"Geo!" He focused on the case. "That case, it's emitting power. It feels too familiar. We need to take it back from her."

"Woah M-mega, are you f-feeling alright?" Geo coughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We just need to stop that thief." The boy was a bit worried and confused. Mega didn't act like this in situations like this. The only time he can remember that he behaved in such a manner was when they were around the OOParts. An OOPart being in the case seemed impossible since they disappeared with the ancient civilization of Mu.

"I have the Sword of Destruction!" Fouquet grinned. Immediately her golem loosened it's grip and dropped Geo. He began to plummet as she began to escape with the artifact and her golem.

"Geo! Transcode!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Geo pulled out his Hunter and quickly put it on.

" **TRANSCODE 003! MEGA MAN!** " He disappeared in a green light and appeared next to Louise as Mega Man, Mega Buster ready. Louise was glad that he was okay but she didn't worry too much about that at the moment. She was too frightened of the new threat or _threats_ that faced the two.

"EM Viruses!" Mega Man wasn't expecting to see any familiar enemies from back home but he was proven wrong now. Viruses surrounded them, either floating in mid air or on the ground closing in on them. There were only Mettennas, little cute heads with yellow helmets and feet.

"There's so many…" Louise coward. She knew her Familiar had some cool abilities but with this many Viruses, she started to doubt that they could get through this.

"So many?" A cocky Omega-Xis chuckled. "This is just meer target practice."

"Mega's right." Mega Man agreed. He stole a glance at the Noise Gauge. 45%. He had an idea and there was just enough Noise to pull it off.

"Hey Mega, let's turn down the Noise."

* * *

 **Now that was a nice chapter now was it? There will be some elements from Star Force 2 that will be of large importance, mainly Mu. And since it's past Christmas I have to say the poll is over and the character might appear sooner than expected. Happy New Year everyone**


	9. Noise and Tribes

**I'm back but I must apologize for not replies some of your questions**

 **PEJP Bengtzone V2: There's going to a variety of enemies from both Familiar of Zero, and the Mega Man series, including Jammers. Also I don't want to say much about Solo but he's going to be a bit unique on his own.**

 **aliesterus: Yes, I referenced Star Wars. I was planning to from the beginning since it seemed like something Louise would say but Episode VII coming out around the time I wrote that was the perfect time to do it.**

 **I'm glad you guys are enjoying the chapters and I'll try my best to keep the story interesting.**

* * *

"Hey Mega, let's turn down the Noise." Mega Man smirked. Surrounding him and his master Louise was a horde of EM Viruses and thankfully they were weak ones. Louise was confused as to what Mega Man meant by turning down Noise.

"Sounds like a good idea." Omega-Xis responded growing more excited. Mega Man went into a menu and touched an icon on his screen. The icon was that of a snake. The Blue Bomber went into a readied stance and stood still.

" **Noise Change,** " When he said that, digital static started to form around him. Parts of his body started to look weirdly distorted and his upper body armor begun to take on a different appearance. The shoulder pads were enlarged, becoming blocky and formed a spike on each end. The chest plate also became a bit bulkier and a white collar appeared around Mega Man's neck. The front of the helmet bulged out a bit, resembling the front of a jet ski. The silver ear pieces were replaced with blue fins sprouting towards the back of the helmet.

" **OPHIUCA!** " The static finally subsided and Mega Man's upper armor completely changed, but retained it's original color pallet. Louise remained astonished by her Familiar's new form. She only caught a glimpse of some of his power in the form of dreams but this "Noise Change" was something completely new to her.

"Louise get out of here!" Mega Man commanded her, growing more worried about her safety. However she shook her head defiantly.

"Shut up already!" She shouted her discontent. The mage wasn't comfortable with the idea of her Familiar telling her what to do. She had to show some authority. "I can't call myself a noble if I let my Familiar die!"

"Enough with this nobility crap! I can't let _you_ die either! Get out of here!" The screen started to glow from the power of the Familiar Runes while the Mega Buster began to glow a sea green color from the lines at the tip.

"You're _my Familiar_. You're not the master. I'm the one making decisions." Geo was starting to get fed up with her stubborn attitude. He sighed in annoyance.

"You know what," He turned away from Louise, focusing on the Viruses and aiming his buster at them. "This isn't the best time to start debating with you. **Wood Shot!** " A green blast hit some of the Mettennas, knocking them away. The patch of grass that the Charge Shot hit was now taller and noticeably greener.

"Hey pinky!" Omega-Xis called for Louise's attention. "If you're not leaving, then lend us a hand." Help them? What an she do. She can't create any real magic, just explosions. "I know what you're thinking."

The young girl looked at the Mega Buster. "You do?"

"It's too obvious. Don't let that thought bring you down kid. Put that 'failure' to good use." The encouragement wasn't much but Louise gripped her wand and focused. With a forceful flick, an explosion caused some Viruses to disappear in purple rings.

"That's the spirit!" Mega Man smiled. "Keep going. It's best to delete these things as soon as possible." Someone praising Louise for making an explosion? She wouldn't think she would see the day that this would happen. Confidence that she lacked blossomed within her, giving her a swelling feeling.

She narrowed her eyes on the Viruses. They sent a shockwave in her direction with their pickaxes. Louise quickly ran out of the way and flicked her wand again. There was a boom that deleted them and in their place was smoke. The explosion created satisfaction that appeared in her face. ' _This feeling..._ ' Louise smiled to herself. ' _What is this? It's like a butterfly want to dance in my stomach.'_

Meanwhile, Mega Man sent another Wood Shot at the opposing EM Viruses. These Viruses weren't much different from the ones on his world so they were easy to take care of. Plus the Familiar Rune was making his shots stronger, letting his bust the Viruses with ease. He jumped over another shockwave and fired a barrage of buster shots, deleting his enemies. He stopped and looked at his body. Something was wrong.

"Something's wrong Mega." He huffed.

"Yeah," Mega replied. "Look at the Noise Gauge." Geo took a glance at the Noise Gauge. 67%.

"I should be in my Vibrant Noise form? Why am I still blue?"

"We'll figure it out later. Right now, let's take the remaining pest out." There were about 50 or so left and they didn't seem to be giving up. "ON YOUR LEFT!" Mega Man turned. A group of Mettenna was sent a large shock wave towards him. He braced himself for the coming attack with a green hexagonal shield. There was blast and the Viruses that sent the attack were gone.

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting me?" Asked a rather sarcastic Louise.

"Well you're the one that wanted to stay." The Familiar chuckled. "But thanks anyway Louise." She nodded but noticed a peculiar change about his armor. The light blue parts of his armor were dark green while the normal blue changed to a sea green.

"That's weird." Omega-Xis spoke from the face on the boy's hand.

"What's weird?" Geo asked, a bit confused.

"We entered Vibrant Noise as soon as the Noise level hit 100%." The Blue Bomber noticed the armor changed and smiled. The Mettenna begun surrounding them, readying their axes for large shockwave.

"Let's finish this up." Mega Man thrusted his arms out and started spinning in place on one leg, somehow keeping his balanced. Wind kicked up around him, sweeping up an immense amount of leaves and grass. That wind grew stronger and formed a massive tornado full of leaves and grass. " **Elemental Cyclone!** "

Louise observed the tornado vacuum in the remaining Viruses, deleting them at once. The breeze was extremely strong and she couldn't help but try her best to keep down her skirt. Unfortunately it was too strong and the pinkette could no longer feel the ground under her anymore.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She shrieked in fear. The wind currents spun Louise's body around in circles at high speeds. She grew dizzy and before long, she was shot in the air and floated there for a short time. The tornado finally disappeared, leaving Mega Man looking up from what would be the eye of the storm.

"LOUISE!" She began to descend, slowly increasing her speed. Her screams could be heard as she came closer to the ground. With a mighty leap, Mega Man sailed through the air, reaching out for her. She landed in his arms and buried her face into his chest. He landed on the ground, stumbling a bit before letting go of his master.

A sigh escaped his lips. "That was close…" That wasn't the right answer in Louise's presence and she responded by letting her fist rocket into the side of Geo's cheek.

"YOU IDIOT!" Louise shouted furiously. "You could've killed me!"

"Ow…" He rubbed his cheek. "Sorry about that. I got carried away."

"Carried away? It just shows that you need to be disciplined more."

"I think I'll just sleep outside tonight. You know, like a dog." Geo Transcoded back to his human form and plopped himself on the ground. "But you know Louise, you did really good."

"Did good?" She echoed.

"Yup. You're explosions helped us take care of them faster that it would've taken us. Thanks." It was that moment that brought her back to her harsh reality.

' _He's thanking me? For my inability to use proper magic? Just how naive is he?'_ Louise enjoyed his encouragement earlier but she believed that she was still unable to use proper magic. She was the odd one and while her failure did help them, it would still get her nowhere.

"You really are naive are you?" The noble said coldly. "It may have helped us out with all of those things, but it won't help me succeed in school or my studies!" Geo sat up.

"But maybe it's a start. I don't know much about anything here but I know you can put your magic to good use. Just stop beating yourself up about it." Before Louise can rebut that statement, teachers and some students started to swarm the area. The teachers were there mostly to investigate what happened while students just wanted to see what was going on. Louise made a mental note to reserve her conversation with Geo later.

* * *

The sun took on an orange hue as it descended from the sky. Louise, Geo, and Omega-Xis looked on from the crowd of students and watched the teachers investigate the hole in the wall. From what they seemed to grasped so far, the woman they've encountered stole one of the palace treasures from the vault. The only piece of physical evidence was some writing inside the vault on the wall that read "I have the Sword of Destruction - Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."

"That was an enormous golem…" Louise recalled, trying to piece something together. "I would have to say that this 'Fouquet' is a triangle mage."

"Something seemed off about those EM Viruses we faced earlier too." Omega-Xis began to ponder, crossing his arms. His comment definitely caught Geo's attention.

"It was definitely weird that they appeared in the real world." He added his two cents into the matter. "But what puzzles me the most was the levels of Noise that affected the Noise Change." Louise wasn't to familiar of what Noise was and something like this peaked her interest. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by what sounded like a stampede. It was Princess Henrietta who ran up to them with a horde of guards in metal armor behind her.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Henrietta breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so worried about you."

"Princess!" Louise quickly knelt solemnly in front of her. "I'm so sorry that the palace treasure was stolen."

"I'm sorry too your highness." Geo looked down with a bit of guilt. "I should've Transcoded and went after her, but I couldn't reach my Hunter when I was in the golem's grip and I was too preoccupied by Viruses…" The young Stelar felt that it was mostly his fault, not Louise's. There wasn't much she could do to stop her and it was appropriate to put some sort of blame on him. However, Princess Henrietta thought otherwise.

"It's alright Louise and Mr. Stelar." She forgave their apologizes. "There wasn't much you could do to stop her."

"Princess." A guard caught her attention as if trying to remind her to do something. Her highness nodded to the guard and looked at the pair.

"I have to go and file a report to the palace. Please take care of yourselves Louise, and Mr. Stelar." The noble and the Familiar watched the princess and her guards leave at a hurried pace.

* * *

Meanwhile, the thief isolated herself in a clearing in a forest in front of an old shack. The case containing the Sword of Destruction was tucked under her arm. She could feel it's immense power, despite it still being in the case.

' _This power…'_ She admired. ' _It feels so...electric._ ' Her hand slowly made it's way towards the case and just before she could she the object for herself...

"Don't even think about it." A voice broke the silence, making her jump. She whipped her head around to find the source of the voice. Leaning against the shack was Solo, arms folded and stone cold eyes that seemed to threatened her.

"Ah, Solo." Fouquet relaxed but remained her usual demeanor. "You did a good job at keeping the EM Viruses away from me. Thank you for helping me retrieve the Sword of Destruction." However that wasn't what Solo seemed to care about.

"Don't attempt to flatter me." He hissed. "You're not fit to wield it's power. Don't even attempt to use it. It'll only end in the demise of weaklings like you." Despite his harsh words, she didn't seem to bothered by this, rather, intrigued. Solo reached into his pocket and pulled out his Hunter-VG. He tapped the digital screen a few times and stopped when it turned to static. It took a minute for the static to be replaced by the face of the man from the night before.

"Solo, how's your mission going with Fouquet?" The man asked as he played with a set of cards. Fouquet walked over to where the Murian boy stood to face her employer.

"Fine." He replied with resentment in his voice.

"Good. Did you two retrieve the sword?"

"Indeed we have the artifact." The woman showed him the case much to his satisfaction. The man's smirked grew into an excited grin.

"Excellent you two!" The man praised. "This will definitely kickstart our plans! I will expect you back at Gallia with sword when you return." Fouquet, however, had different plans.

"Unfortunately we will have to stay at the school longer." She informed him, catching Solo by surprised.

"Oh? And why so?"

"It's important that I eliminate any suspicions, especially since Old Osmond catches onto things very fast. Plus, a girl there with some sort of explosion magic might prove to be a threat. Her magic is powerful, somehow stronger than my golem's punches. If they use her, I'll have to eliminate her before they put her to some use." The mysterious man went with her plan, despite his doubts.

"Ok then. Remember to contact me if something comes up." The man hung up. When the screen disappeared, Solo stuffed the handheld back into his pocket and proceeded to walk away from the shack. The woman didn't understand Solo's motives as to why he was going back to the academy. She would expect him to head back to see his master or masters but it seems that she's wrong.

"I don't see a reason for you to go back Murian boy." Solo stopped when she said that.

"What's it to you?" He snarled coldly. Fouquet simply shrugged with her usual sly smile.

"I just want to know."

"It's none of your concern!" That was all he said before dashing off, not wanting to say anymore to his partner in crime.

* * *

Louise yawned as she returned to her room with her Familiar trailing behind her. The day seemed to have taken a large amount of energy away from the girl. The stress from the Familiar Exhibition, the sudden attack of a thief and her first time facing EM Viruses. However there were a few things still on her mind: Noise and mostly Princess Henrietta. After the palace treasure was stolen, she was concerned about the possibility of the palace holding her responsible. Especially after the rumors she's been hearing.

Geo laid his back on the hay and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't figure out why he didn't change into the Vibrant Noise form after 50%. It was certainly puzzling and he didn't have anyone to turn to in order to help him figure it out. No Dr. Goodall. No Mr. Boreal. No...Ace… The poor boy felt a weight in his chest as he started to think about his friends.

' _Prez, Bud, Zack, Sonia, I wish I could see you guys.'_ He let out a sad sigh, which caught a tired Louise's attention. ' _I really wanna-OW!'_ It was at that moment that Geo's head started to throb. He clenched his head and growled in pain.

"Are you alright?" Louise yawned, showing little concern.

"Yeah, just a headache." He responded. The tired girl snapped her fingers and turned out the light as she climbed into her cloud of a bed.

"Well keep it down. I'm trying to sleep alright?"

"Ok. Good night." He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. The headache finally went away but now he was puzzled. What was he just thinking about again? It felt like it involved people but he couldn't keep his finger on it.

* * *

Tabitha breathed in the crisped air of the night, face expressionless as usual. She was reading yet another book, but something inside her was hoping that one particular person would meet her again. So far it's been rather quiet and the only sounds were the breath of the wind. She loved this type of peace since it helps her concentrate on her book. Tabitha took a moment to look up from her book. The roof was abandoned with the only living thing on it was her.

The two moons were closer than they were compared to a week ago. They cast their light onto Tabitha's blue lifeless eyes. She folded the page and looked up from her book before closing it. There he was, standing on the balcony, arms rested on the railing.

"I see you have another book." Solo said, not taking his eyes off of the horizon. The bluenette walked up to him with her book. He still had that unwelcoming aura, however he seemed rather chill. Despite this she never really mind his demeanor and it was something she slowly got used to. When Solo turned his head, the emotionless Tabitha made eye contact with him and nodded.

Solo returned back to observing the forest surrounding the academy. Was she always this emotionless? That's something Solo always wondered. She never changed expressions, and whispered few words unless asked a question. Because of this, he wasn't bothered by her that much despite his hate for being around people.

"What is it about?" He asked.

"A story about a war between tribes." She explained.

"What are the names of the tribes?"

"Zerker, Ninja, and Saurian."

"Read it to me." He quickly demanded.

"Why?" Tabitha asked, wondering why the sudden change in attitude. Yesterday he didn't care and didn't want to be bothered. What's different?

"Because…" He looked away, gritting his teeth. "I don't know how to read in that language." While Solo was able to understand and speak the language everyone in this world spoke, his flaw is reading said language. He can recall trying to find information about Mu, but every single book he came across looked like some sort of gibberish. "I also want to know about Mu."

"Mu is a myth."

"I still want to know about it." He said sharply. There was a long pause with the only sound being the wind. The girl hesitated before proceeding to open her book up again. On the first page was a picture of three symbols that represented a sword, a shuriken, and a claw.

" _There was a tribe of people that could see electromagnetic waves...The Mu._ " She read. Electromagnetic waves? That sounds familiar but Tabitha couldn't place her finger on it. " _That special power of Mu was the object of fear from other peoples of the world, who sought to drive them out. Their search led them to Halkeginia's End. And there they found the Great Being, the source of all electromagnetic waves. The Great Being first gave the Mu language. The Mu used language to control electromagnetic waves and create prosperous civilization. The Mu people got their power to manipulate electromagnetic waves from the Great Being, and their willpower._

" _One day, invaders appeared in the Mu's land, Halkeginia's End, and tried to drive out the people of Mu. After the appearance of the invaders, the Mu were divided into those who embraced war, and those who rejected it. Humans who rejected war, forsook their land, either scattering across Halkeginia or leaving it through unknown means. Those who embraced war, used the power of electromagnetic waves to raise their land into the sky. Those Mu who left Earth used electromagnetic warriors to wipe out the invaders. The Mu in the sky conquered all of the peoples on the ground...until one fateful event."_ Tabitha yawned and closed the book, much to Solo's dismay.

"Tired." She simply explained with one word. She turned her back and made her way to the stairs. "Good night."

"Night." The Murian felt like he didn't learn that much from her book. It felt more like a history lesson review than a simple book. The only bit of information he even gathered from it was that the invasion took place in Halkeginia instead of Earth. Difference in translation? Seems to be that way. Or at least he thinks that's what it's supposed to be.

* * *

While Louise did expect a dream that gave off the feeling as the previous ones, this one was completely different from the last one. She was standing alone in a completely white void of nothingness. She looked around to find nobody, much to her disappointment. She attempted to call out to someone.

"Princess Henrietta?" She called out. No answer.

"Guiche? Kirche?" Still no answer.

"Mega? Geo?"

"Give me your body." Louise jumped and whipped around. A yellow glowing being stood in front of her, holding a giant sword. The energy he gave off felt as if it was electrifying her. She took a step back, frightened.

"Who are you?" She pointed at him, trembling in fear.

"Give me your body." The figure repeated, now inching closer towards her.

"No, give _me_ your body." She slowly turned around to come face to face with another being, now green and holding a ninja star. His energy seemed to blow her away.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" The Vallière took off in a run but bumped into something and fell on her back. She looked up. Another being with a dinosaur head loomed over her, now red. She could feel the heat that the being gave off.

"Give me your body! Give me your body!" The three mysterious figures took a couple of steps closer to her. She was surrounded, there was no way getting away and to make matters worse, she didn't have her wand.

"No, no no! Get away!" It was no use. The only kept coming closer.

"GEO! SOMEONE HELP!" She yelled, now growing frantic as her body trembled in terror. The three figures hovered over her, giving off murderous grins. She closed her eyes and screamed loud.

"LOUISE!" Louise opened her eyes. She was in her room, in her bed, with a worried Geo staring directly at her. A blush crept over her face.

"Get away from me you dog!" She barked at him. He backed up a bit before speaking again.

"Are you alright at least?" He asked. She huffed.

"Of course I'm alright. I had a dream, that's all." Louise was indeed alright but that definitely dream freaked her out. It didn't make sense at all. What is it telling here?

* * *

"Open wide."

"Ooom!"

Geo savored the amazing taste of the fruit Kirche fed him. He was completely oblivious to the anger slowly building up inside of Louise. She watched in displeasure, slowly losing her patience.

"Do you like it?" Kirche asked him.

"Do I like it? I love it!" He chimed, cheeks full of the food he was fed.

"I'm glad you love it. It's a specialty from Germania."

"Hey!" Louise lost it and quickly stood up. "Go feed your own Familiar!" She grabbed her own Familiar by the collar and glared at him with fury.

"It's no use getting angry at him." Omega-Xis chimed in from the Hunter-VG. "The kid really loves food to the point that he dreams about it every now and then."

"Did you really have to add that in Mega?" An embarrassed asked. Louise let go of him roughly and turned her back away from him, crossing her arms pouting.

"It's alright Louise." Her rival smiled. "Besides, we all get bored when we're stuck in study hall. The whole thief thing is giving them no time to hold classes. It's such a big deal." That's when she remembered something, a rumor.

"I heard that they plan to blame the whole thing on Princess Henrietta." Louise's heart jumped when she heard that.

"Blame the princess?" Geo exclaimed. "It wasn't her fault so why blame her?"

"The reason is because they used the few guards they had to protect her, giving Fouquet an easy time to break in." Kirche explained. "On top of that I heard that in spite of her advisers objections, Princess Henrietta decided to come visit the academy anyway." Louise grew more worried about the princess. If they blame the incident on her, who knows what would happen to her and the royal family.

"Oh princess…" Louise muttered. That was when the door swung open and Mr. Colbert hastily entered the room.

"Ms. Vallière, please come to the principal's office immediately!"

* * *

 **This is when things start to get interesting within the next three chapters. If you haven't figure out who Solo and Fouquet are working for along with the object they stole, then you'll definitely know soon. And as promised, Noise Change did appear.**


	10. The Truth About the Sword of Destruction

**Hello everyone. I'm back with a somewhat long chapter. I can't give too much detail but the effects of the Familiar Runes on Geo are going to be a lingering thing as the story goes on. And for added clarity, the only bit of electricity the Halkegenian society knows are spells involving thunder. However the terms electromagnetic were added in the book Tabitha read since it's a recount of what the Murian symbols said in Star Force 2.**

* * *

"So the two of you are the ones who witnessed the theft?" Old Osmond's eyes fell on a familiar pair of teens that entered his office, the infamous Louise the Zero and her Familiar that he looked at with great interest, Geo Stelar. They nodded and stood firmly before the presence of him and the staff.

"Please recall the incident to us in depth." He requested the two of them. Louise stepped forward since it was mostly her responsibility as a noble and recall the events that unfolded before her eyes the day before. However she left out the details regarding the EM Viruses since they really weren't part of the theft itself. Everyone took a moment to take in and comprehend the information that they received from the girl. Suddenly Old Osmond remembered something when he looked at the teachers and turned to Mr. Colbert.

"Where's Ms. Longueville?" Indeed his green haired secretary was not present in this meeting.

"I don't know frankly." Mr. Colbert told him, wondering himself along with everyone else. That was when the door swung open.

"Ms. Longueville, there you are!" Ms. Longueville stood in the doorway holding a piece of paper.

"I'm extremely sorry for my lateness." She apologized but kept a calm and collected demeanor. "I went to investigate the situation as soon as I heard about it."

"Investigate?" The old man stroked his beard as he eyed Ms. Longueville with interest in her findings and her…"assets".

"Yes. I heard the commotion and investigated the vault when I woke up. When I saw the inscription on the wall, I immediately went to work, knowing it was from Fouquet."

As she spoke, Omega-Xis grew more and more suspicious. Something seemed off about this woman and the fact that she went to "investigate" as soon as she woke up and came back at this time made him question her credibility.

"So what evidence did you find?" She walked up to her boss and gave him the piece of paper. He examined the content of the paper.

"This is a sketch of the suspect according to the testimonies of the commoners in the area. According to them, they saw a black hooded figure entering an abandoned shack. Another witness also said that they saw the same person talking to a boy with white hair and weird clothing."

A boy with white hair and weird clothing? That sounded all too familiar to Geo, but it also sounded a bit too far-fetched to be remotely true.

"Do you have a sketch of the boy?" Osmond asked. Ms. Longueville shook her head.

"Unfortunately the description was very vague and didn't have much detail."

"What a shame. Nonetheless, I commend you on your speedy work. Very efficient Ms. Longueville." She smiled at the praise.

"By the way, there are two students outside your office. I ran into them before entering."

Two students? Louise looked to the doorway and let out a small growl at the sight of the person she didn't have any pleasure in seeing. Kirche stood in the doorway with a sheepish grin while Tabitha kept her usual deadpan expression as she entered the room.

"What are YOU doing here?" Louise pointed her finger to her. The two of students stood next to the pink haired girl.

"I didn't want to left in the dark and decided to do some spying." She answered.

"What about you?" The Familiar asked Tabitha, not knowing her name.

"Dragged along." Was her answer. Old Osmond coughed in order to grab their attention. He raised the paper and revealed the it's contents to them. The teens examined it and instantly Louise and Geo recognized it. A sketch of a feminine person in a hooded cloak matched the appearance of the thief.

"That's Fouquet! There's no doubt about it!" Confirmed Louise. There was commotion among the nobles in the room when Louise said this.

"We must report this to the palace at once!" Mr. Colbert insisted in a loud voice. "I'll send a request for reinforcements from the royal guards immediately!" However the headmaster shook his head in disagreement.

"If we waste time reporting this to the palace, Fouquet would have already gotten away. It is our responsibility to retrieve the Sword of Destruction and capture Fouquet if we want to regain the honor that was tarnished by that thief." He explained to him. "Everyone raise your wand if you are up to the task of capturing Fouquet."

There was silence. Geo watched as the teachers looked away uncomfortably, as if waiting for someone to take on the task. Are these really people he's supposed to consider "nobles"? They all looked like cowards in his eyes that earned the name "noble" from using magic. Someone had to "regain their honor" for them and bring the thief to justice.

Old Osmond asked again."Is there really no one-"

"I'll do it!" Someone volunteered, gaining everyone's attention.

"What?!" Louise spoke for everyone when she reacted this way. It was the Familiar that stepped forward with determination was in his eyes

"I'll do it!" He repeated.

"Don't you mean _we'll_ do it?" Omega-Xis added, making Geo nod with a smile. While the AM-ian didn't like the idea of doing these nobles' dirty work, he knew that stopping Fouquet would be the right thing to do.

"Who let you make that decision?" His master scolded, almost yelling.

"Well who else is going to stop this Fouquet?" Mega materialized next to his partner, crossing his arms. While the teachers were intimidated by the beast, they tried their best to stay calm. "It doesn't look like these cowards are willing to do so."

Louise really had no choice but to go with them. Geo is her Familiar and her responsibility. It would definitely look bad on her if he got into any trouble or seriously injured. Plus it was a good opportunity to gain some respect and recognition for being the noble that stopped the infamous Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt instead of being known as Louise the Zero. "I'll go with him then!"

Mr. Colbert was caught off by her sudden raise of her wand. "Ms. Valliere-" There was another wand in the air. The owner of it was none other than Kirche von Zerbst.

"I'll go too!" She said confidently. "I simply can't lose to a Vallière." Another wand was raised, but it was shaped like a large staff.

"I'm going too." Tabitha announced.

"But Tabitha, you don't have to do this at all."

The short girl just answered "I'm worried."

Kirche and Louise smiled with gratitude. They felt touched by her words.

"Thank you Tabitha." Louise thanked. It was then that one of the teachers protested against their decision.

"Sir Osmond, I strongly object to this!" Argued Ms. Chevreuse. "We must not put the lives of students in danger!"

"Well would you like to find her instead?" The Wizard asked, growing a bit irritated.

"Um...Well…"

"We shouldn't doubt these students and their abilities Ms. Chevreuse." The headmaster counter argued. "After all, Tabitha was granted the title of chevalier, despite being at such a young age."

There was commotion among the teachers as everyone except Old Osmond, Geo, and Omega-Xis looked at the young girl with astonishment.

"Is this really true Tabitha?" Kirche asked. She's known Tabitha for awhile so it's surprising that she kept this secret from her. Then again, she doesn't speak all that much, like right now when she made no answer. The headmaster then moved on to the busty student.

"Ms. Zerbst comes from an established military family in Germania and I heard from a reliable source that her fire magic is of the best quality." Kirche flicked her hair with a smirk of confidence. The next student was one the old man was very reluctant to talk about because there's _zero_ things he can think of to praise her for.

"Ahem!" He cleared his throat. "Ms. Vallière is the daughter of the Vallière Family, which has several outstanding mages and…um…" Louise, who was just standing as confidently as Kirche, was now puzzled when Old Osmond trailed off. He took out a handkerchief and started wiping the sweat from his face. "She has a bright future ahead of her and…" Then he looked at the one who was the first to offer to help.

"AH! Even though he's a commoner, I heard her Familiar and his friend overwhelmed Guiche de Gramont, the son of General Gramont."

"Ah, that's right! He uses the legendary-" Old Osmond hastily covered Mr. Colbert's mouth, now sweating uncontrollably.

"Haha, he's just spouting nonsense! Hahaha…" He collected himself and faced the group of teens with a solemn expression. "Now then, does anyone else like to volunteer in the pursuit of Fouquet, please step forward." There was silence.

"Tsk, they really are a bunch of wimps." Mega snarled quietly.

"There's no need to be so rude Mega." His partner whispered.

"Well then," Old Osmond turned to the group. "the academy awaits the capture of Fouquet." The three mages raised their wands in response to this.

"Sir Osmond." Ms. Longueville stepped forward. "I will serve as their guide if that is okay with you."

"An excellent idea Ms. Longueville. Are you sure about this?" She smiled to him.

"I planned it from the start."

* * *

The group of students plus Familiar sat in a blue wooden carriage that pretty much resembles a cart with white seats. Ms. Longueville was the one driving the carriage attached to the horse. So far it's been an hour since they left the academy and the scenery around them was mostly woodland. There was silence among everyone until Geo decided to speak up about something lingering in his mind.

"So Fouquet uses magic correct?" He begun. "So she must be a noble woman. I just wonder why she would be steal from other nobles."

"The fact of the matter is that not all mages are nobles. Many mages have been demoted from their noble status and became commoners." Answered Ms. Longueville. "As a result, some disguise themselves as guards, common laborers, or have resorted to a life of thievery. Even I have been demoted from my noble status."

"But Ms. Longueville, aren't you Headmaster Osmond's secretary?" Kirche asked.

"Thankfully Old Osmond isn't someone who would care about a person's status."

"So what's the story of you losing your noble status?" Kirche pestered, now interested in what happened to her. However Ms. Longueville did not answer, making young lady press on. "Hope you don't mind but can you tell me just a little bit please?

Louise was starting to get more annoyed at how much she was pestering the secretary. "Zerbst, I can't believe how rude you can be!"

"I'm just making idle chit chat because I'm bored. What sad reasons do I have to catch a thief anyway?"

"Weren't you the one who volunteered in the first place?" Chirped in Omega-Xis from the Hunter.

"You didn't have to volunteer if you didn't want to go in the first place." Louise crossed her arms. That's when Kirche got up, making sure she didn't lose her balance on the moving vehicle and sat closely to Geo.

"I'm here to protect my darling? Isn't that right?"

"W-well...um...I don't really need protection…" Geo nervously told her.

"We've been in worse situations before." Omega-Xis told her with a bit of cockiness in his voice. "Capturing a thief is a cake walk."

"What are _you_ gonna do if Fouquet appears with her golem?" She sneered at Louise. The pinkette grew more frustrated.

"That's obvious, I'll use my magic against her!"

"You're magic? Don't make me laugh _Louise the Zero_!" The two ladies started to get into a heated argument with Geo awkwardly spectating between the two of them. Meanwhile Tabitha continued reading the book Solo wanted her to read to her the other night. She still wondered what was so important about Mu that he needed to know.

Omega-Xis continued to eye Ms. Longueville with great suspicion. Something seemed off about her. The fact that she wasn't present in the meeting then suddenly appearing with hours worth of evidence rubbed him the wrong way. He wouldn't think too deeply about it at this moment since two girls were starting to get on his nerves.

"Will you two just stop your pointless bickering already!" He barked at them. They stopped when the world around them darkened. The forest grew denser with more trees than before. Ms. Longueville halted the carriage and climbed out.

"We'll have to walk from this point on." She said. Everyone disembarked from the carriage and followed the secretary down a path. While the darkness sent shivers down Kirche's spine, she wasn't too bothered by it. Didn't stop her from coming up with a lie to get close to Geo again.

"Darling, I don't like the feeling around here." She wrapped her arms around his.

"I don't either but it'll be fine." He reassured her. "But you don't have to be so close to me."

"But I'm afraid!" She exaggerated. She was starting bugging Louise with how close she's getting to her Familiar. Why can't she do this to her own Familiar anyway?

As the group approached the clearing with the old shack, Omega-Xis felt something strange. It felt familiar and powerful and when he saw the old shack, the Wizard doubted his speculation. Ms. Longueville directed everyone to a bush and they observed the house from the bushes.

"Hey kid, put on your Visualizer." The kid did so and gasped at the sight.

"What's wrong?" Kirche asked.

"That house is giving off a lot of EM Waves." Geo couldn't believe the sight. The yellow ripples of energy continued to flow from the abandoned house.

"Or rather what's inside the house." Omega-Xis added. "It must be the Sword of Destruction."

"Let me see." Geo passed his glasses to Louise and her eyes shared the same sight as her Familiar's. "There's so much coming from that house."

"From the information I was given, this must be where Fouquet is hiding." Ms. Longueville confirmed.

"It looks like no one's home." Geo analyzed as he put his Visualizer back on. He reached into his pocket and put his Hunter-VG on his arm. "Thankfully there's no Viruses either. I'll go make sure that the house is empty. **Transcode! Mega Man!** "

Mega Man disappeared to the naked eye but in reality, he changed his wave frequency to make sure he was undetected. He made his way over to the house and looked inside. Dusty furniture and house decor but nowhere to hide. However, being this close to the house enabled him to feel the amount of energy that oozed from the inside. It felt intense, almost like something was trying to shock him. But there was a bright side to this. He changed his wave frequency and reappeared in everyone's eyes.

"There's no one inside." He yelled to the bush where everyone was hiding. "But I think I know where the Sword of Destruction is."

There was a sigh of relief that escaped from Louise's and Kirche's mouths. They emerged from the bush and approached the house with caution with Tabitha in the front of them. She waved her staff near the door and said "There are no traps."

Tabitha opened the door and went in, followed by Kirche, then Mega Man. However before going inside, he turned to his master, who just stood there.

"Are you coming?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I'll stand guard out here."

"And I'll investigate the area." Ms. Longueville disappeared into the forest, leaving Louise alone in the clearing.

Inside, Mega Man lead the group to the source of the EM Waves. The energy was much more intense inside than it was when he was by the side of the shack. The source was a rectangular wooden chest next to a dusty drawer.

"This must be it." Mega commented. Tabitha opened it and picked up the contents.

"Sword of Destruction." She held a blue case in her hands.

"Lets open it already."

"Why so haisty Mega?" Mega Man was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with his Wizard.

"It's because this energy-"

"AHHHHH!" There was a shriek from outside. Only one person can be the source of that.

"Louise!" Before Mega Man can react, there was a loud crack and the roof was replaced by the sky and a giant mound of dirt.

"An Earth Golem!" Kirche screamed. Tabitha thrusted her wand forward, chanted a spell and a powerful gust of wind was blown at the rock monster. The golem just stood there as if nothing happened. Kirche took out her wand from her cleavage and uttered a quick spell. When she was done, she pointed her wand at the golem and a burst of fire was shot from it. The golem shook off the flames effortlessly. Mega Man's hand formed into his Mega Buster and the runes on the Custom Screen glowed.

" **Charge Shot!** " Mega Man aimed his Mega Buster at the golem and fired a blast at it. He could have sworn there was a large dent but it instantly disappeared. "Dammit, this thing is tough!"

"Retreat." Tabitha said softly. All of them dashed out the house and went separate ways. Geo stopped when he saw who was behind the Earth Golem.

"Louise run!" She didn't listen and pointed her wand at it. There was an explosion on the golem's back. It turned around and looked down at her.

"Louise get out of there already!" Mega Man told her with urgency.

"I don't want to run!" She refused. "If I don't then I won't be called Louise the Zero anymore!"

"That doesn't matter right now! You're no match for it!"

"I won't know until I try!"

"You just did! Just leave!" Mega Man grew anxious and was hoping that the golem don't harm her. To his dismay it made it's way towards Louise but she stood her ground.

"No! I am a noble!" She's not doing what he think she's doing. "And nobles never turn their back on the enemy!" She tightened her grip on her wand. "I AM A NOBLE AND NOT LOUISE THE ZERO!" She attempted to use a fireball spell but only created an explosion as always. It made a dent in the golem's chest as it raised its fist to crush her. She gasped and prepared for her end. The golem brought its fist down and shook the ground from the impact.

Louise was confused. What happened? She didn't feel any pain and she's not dead. She was on the floor next to her Familiar who came to her rescue. She should be grateful but she was the exact opposite of that.

"You stay out of this!" He's trying ruin her chances of fixing her reputation. How dare he? How dare that disobedient dog attempt screw up probably the only chance she had to stop the mockery that she endured. "I don't need you to ruin what chance I have of losing the name Louise the Zero!"

"Just shut it already you idiot!" He barked. "So what you're a noble? So what they call you Louise the Zero? Let them say what they like! None of it will matter in the end because you would be dead! Screw that noble pride of yours!" Louise just stared at her Familiar stunned. She never seen Geo act so harsh and angry. Water formed inside her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"But...If I run away, they'll make fun of me even more." She sobbed. "It hurts...a lot. It always hurts my feelings. I don't want to be made fun of anymore!" A mix of sympathy and regret formed in Mega Man. He didn't mean to make her feel bad or cry. But he let what she said sink in and weigh his heart down. Everyday this girl is called "Zero", doubted, mocked, ridiculed and treated like an idiot. How can she endure that? She always seemed stubborn and full of herself but now he knows it was all a facade created by her pride.

"I'm sorry Louise." He tried to calm her down. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I just-" Then he remembered in a nick of time. The EM Human grabbed her and dashed away from the fist of the golem. Tabitha's Familiar, Sylphid, appeared in front of them with Tabitha and Kirche on her back.

"Get on." Tabitha told them. Mega Man lifted Louise onto the dragon with Kirche's help. But he didn't get on himself.

"I'll stay and take care of the golem. Now go!" Tabitha made Sylphid take off as another fist was brought down on the spot Mega Man just stood. The Blue Bomber was now standing in front of the golem.

"I never knew you had that much backbone kid." Omega-Xis spoke up.

"It wasn't intentional really. But we have other things to worry about. **Battle Card! Sword!** " His Buster hand changed into a blue energy sword with a blue handle. The Familiar Runes caused the sword to glow immensely. "I'm Louise's Familiar! I'm taking you out you piece of dirt!" Louise reacted when she heard what Mega Man said. She turned around and watched him charge towards the Earth Golem with his sword.

As the golem readied a punch, Mega Man leaped into the air and brought down his sword. The two clashed and went into a struggle. The added power helped him keep up with the golem but the punch was mightier than the sword. It was like getting a boulder thrown at him. The boy's body flew through the air and collided with a tree. Pain was felt throughout his chest and arm.

"Mega Man!" Louise shouted with great concern.

"This thing sure packs a punch." He breathed. Thankfully the pain was easy to shake off. He flew into the air and landed on a Wave Road. From the height he was at, he was about face to face with the golem. He took a glance at the Noise Gauge. Only 10%.

" **Battle Card! Freeze Knuckle!** " Another Battle Card took effect when his right hand formed into a large metal blue fist. He dodged another punch and ran along the Wave Road, firing buster shots at the golem. Small dents and marks were quickly replaced with dirt. Mega Man jumped when he got close enough to it and brought his large fist down on it's head. Ice engulfed the golem's body, freezing it in place. Everyone else watched from Tabitha's dragon.

"Did he win?" Kirche wondered.

"Did I beat it?" Mega Man huffed as his hand returned to normal. _Crack_

"I guess not." Mega sighed. The ice started cracking and limbs started to move. The Earth Golem then burst from its icy shell and grabbed Mega Man. With all of his might, he threw the puny boy to the ground. It slowly made it's way to him to finish him off.

"No Mega Man!" Louise saw that he needed help but didn't know what to do. Then she noticed the case Tabitha held in her hand. Maybe she can use the Sword of Destruction. "Tabitha, let me borrow that."

Tabitha handed the case to her and didn't expect Louise to jump. She hastily casted a "levitation" spell and the Zero slowly descended to the ground with the Sword of Destruction.

"Louise what are you doing!" Kirche called to her but her words weren't reached. Mega Man steadily lifted himself up and noticed his master in front of him.

"Louise what are you doing here?" He asked. Then his eyes widened. She opened the case and took out the Sword of Destruction. From her perspective something was off about the sword. It was a stone shaped like a sword with lines on it. It didn't seem magical but she felt a bit of energy coming from it.

From Mega Man's perspective the sword was an unexpected surprise. Why was it here? How did it get here? It all made sense now. The intense yellow EM Waves, the reason Mega acted a bit weird around it seemed too familiar to be true. But there it was in Louise's hands.

"That's the 'Sword of Destruction'?!" Geo and Omega-Xis gasped in unison. Louise ran up to the golem and waved it around as if she was trying to swing a real sword. This definitely caught the golem's attention.

"Stop Louise! Get away from the OOPart!" Mega Man cried. OOPart? What is he even talking about? And why isn't this thing working? With another swing, the "Sword of Destruction" glowed and energy spilled throughout the mage's body. Her vision blurred, the volume in her ears went down and everything around her turned white.

* * *

" _What is this? Where am I?" Louise was in plain nothingness again, just like the dream she had before. The only thing missing are those creepy people that wanted her body. She don't want to imagine going through any shameful acts._

" _Give me your body!" It's that voice again. It sent an electrifying shiver down her spine. Louise turned around and was face to face with the yellow being with a sword from before. She backed away in fear._

" _Who are you?" She stammered. In the blink of an eye, more yellow beings appeared behind the first, complete with swords._

" _Give use your body!" They marched toward the poor girl. She had nowhere to run, no one to help her, and no wand. She drew back._

" _Stay away!"_

" _GIVE IT TO USE!"  
_ " _LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

" _LOUISE!"_

* * *

Louise blinked and snapped back to reality. She met a pair of brown eyes guarded by glass. Mega Man was next to her, looking into her eyes with great panic. Seeing that she had regained her senses had calmed him down. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Thank goodness you're back to normal." He sighed.

"Mega Man? What happened?" She looked at the golem and saw that it was focused on it's foot. It looked like it stomped on something.

"You zoned out because of the OOPart and was almost crushed." She looked at what was in his hand. The Sword of Destruction must've caused her to zone out like that. "Don't worry, I'll beat this golem."

"But you're no match for it!" Louise protested. "We should leave."

"Seems like someone changed their mind." Omega-Xis chuckled. "Don't worry. Leave this to us. We can handle big ugly now."

"Mega's right." Geo made a reassuring smile. "With the Sword of Zerker, we can't lose to this thing!" Louise was confused by what he meant when he said "Sword of Zerker" until he lifted up the Sword of Destruction.

"But won't you space out like me because of me?" Mega Man can tell that she's worried for him and while he didn't want to worry her, it made him feel that she cared for him. To some extent.

"I can handle the OOPart at this point. Now run! I don't want you in any crossfire." Louise nodded her head and ran a few feet away from Mega Man. Now the Earth Golem had it's full attention on him and started moving towards him.

" **TRIBE ON**! **THUNDER ZERKER!** " The Sword of Zerker glowed him his hand and grew in size. It formed a large spiky yellow sword with a grew handle. Mega Man felt electricity surge throughout his body. He glowed and sparked with yellow energy. He lifted up the sword and held it above his head. Electricity surrounded him and engulfed him.

Kirche and Tabitha shielded their eyes from the bright light. They never imagined that he can harness such power from that stone. Now that Tabitha thought about it, that's the same stone that was in her book. She remembered seeing it a couple of times but she never would she thought she would ever find it.

The light subsided and Mega Man wore new set of grey and yellow armor. His once blue boots were bulkier with a yellow line on the foot and knee cap. The stripes on his jumpsuit had two pointed lines on the side. His shoulder pads were rounder, bulkier and also had a line across the middle. His buster hand was light blue and the shooting star symbol on it was replaced with a sword emblem. Green electricity formed around the Custom Screen. The chest plate now wrapped around his whole upper torso. Mega Man's helmet now had a red gem in the middle connected to two yellow lightning bolt. There was no ear antenna but now he had a jaw guard while his hair spiked more towards the back instead of up.

Louise gazed at the new Mega Man. So this is what the form he took in her dream looks like. He looked more like a knight in shining armor, especially with the sword on his shoulder. How can he handle the sword without being overwhelmed like her? Mega Man placed his sword on his shoulder and glared at the golem. Bolts of electricity crackled around the sword when he tightened his grip.

"It's been so long since we used Tribe On." He said, still watching the golem move towards him.

"It feels a bit nostalgic." Omega-Xis told him. "I bet we're still rusty with this so let's regain that _spark_ we had."

* * *

 **Surprise surprise the Sword of** _ **Destruction**_ **was really the Sword of** _**Zerker**_ **this whole time. It was somewhat obvious but I tried to keep it a surprise. There was a bit of foreshadowing here and there too. But is it enough to defeat the golem?**


	11. The Sword of Thunder Zerker

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry it took this long to write this chapter. I was very focused on school but I tried to get everything out the way to continue writing. I must apologize for some typos in the last chapter. I've was very thorough with this one in terms of proofreading. Enough of my babbling, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

The power of the OOPart surged through Mega Man's electromagnetic body and granted him the form of Thunder Zerker. This old power that he once wield returned to him. The Earth Golem didn't seem bothered by this sudden change and just kept moving towards him. It came closer and readied it's arm for another punch. Mega Man's grip on the sword's handle tightened as he prepared himself for the attack.

Louise watched nearby, wondering why her Familiar wasn't doing anything. The golem was about to attack but he just stood there.

"Here comes the giant fist Geo." Omega-Xis warned him. Geo nodded in response. He quickly held his sword in front of him horizontally. The fist collided with it and created a light show of electricity. Mega Man placed his other hand near the top of the sword and started to push it forward. With a mighty thrust, he heaved the rocky hand away from him with no struggle.

"Wow, look at that strength!" Kirche marveled. While Tabitha was amazed, she never changed her emotionless expression.

Mega Man gripped the handle with both of his hands and started feeling weightless once more. The Familiar Runes started blinking on the Custom Screen as they shined with a bright yellow light. The EM Human charged at the golem at breakneck speeds and gave a horizontal slash at the right leg, slicing it off. He then leaped and delivered a downwards slash to the left arm. When Mega Man landed and turned around, he watched in dismay as the body parts he butchered off regenerated to the rock monster.

"All of that for nothing." He muttered. There must to be another way to take the entire golem out without it regenerating. While Kirche was starting to get worried, Tabitha remained calm but in her mind, she was trying to think of something that might help him.

The golem looked down at his puny opponent and attempted to grab him. Thunder Zerker attached the sword on his back and made a quick dash out of harm's way. His left arm changed into a large white and blue arm cannon as a battle card took effect.

" **Battle Card! Cannon!** " Mega Man aimed and fired a blast at the golem's face. It staggered and rubbed it's smoke covered face. While it was partially preoccupied, Mega Man's sword and Custom Screen glowed with power. He positioned himself and held his sword behind him. The Earth Golem returned its attention to Mega Man and went for a grab again. Mega Man grit his teeth. A drip of sweat appeared on Kirche's cheek. Tabitha eyed the electric sword closely.

" **Thunder Slash!** " With an upwards swing from the ground, the Blue Bomber unleashed a thunderbolt at the large monster. The two collided, and the golem halted its movement while electricity sparked from it's body.

"What did he do to that thing?" Kirche wondered.

"Stunned." Said Tabitha, quietly watching next to her.

"Really? That's so amazing!"

Omega-Xis grinned to himself and spoke to Geo. "Hey kid, let's wrap it up with a _big bang_."

"I agree. It's time to finish this!" With a mighty battle cry, Mega Man lifted his large sword above his head. The runes glowed brighter, giving him more of a rush of power. Sparks of electricity surrounded him and trailed behind him when he sprinted towards the enemy. In no time Mega Man was in front of the stunned Earth Golem and started to end his assault. Two horizontal slashes cut through the rock giant's abdomen.

" **Thunderbolt…** " He leaped above the golem and readied the Sword of Zerker behind his head for the final blow. All the power he felt from the Familiar Runes transferred itself into the sword as he descended.

" **BLADE!** " The sword went through the golem and created a large explosion of electricity when it hit the ground. Tabitha and Kirche shielded their eyes at the bright explosion. Syphid gave a cry as the dragon closed it's eyes. They could feel the intensity that the final blow gave off. They uncovered their eyes and saw the damage Mega Man did to the monster. The golem looked completely fried, smoke emitting from the four pieces of rock it was split into. They started to crumble and became nothing but a mound of dust and dirt.

"It's about time that thing became nothing but a pile of dirt." A satisfied Omega-Xis said.

"Couldn't agree more Mega." Geo huffed as he attached the sword to his back. He was caught by surprised when he felt someone embrace him.

"Darling, you did it!" Kirche congratulated happily. "A commoner who can use a magic sword, you really are amazing."

"Well uh, it's not really magic…" He chuckled awkwardly. Tabitha, who was now back on the ground with her Familiar next to her, realized something when she stole a glance at what used to be the golem.

"Where's Fouquet?" She wondered.

"That's right." The Germanian stopped hugging Mega Man and thought it. "The fact that the golem was here…"

"Must mean that thief is close by." Omega-Xis growled. They looked around the area suspiciously. That's when Mega Man noticed that someone was missing.

"Hold on, where's Louise." He wondered why he didn't realize earlier that she suddenly disappeared.

"Mega Man!" That voiced that called for him. He recognized it and turned to the source.

"Louise!" The trio of teens were caught by surprise when they saw Ms. Longueville was holding onto Louise with her wand pointed at her. Her glasses were missing and her green hair was no longer in a ponytail.

"Ms. Longueville, what are you doing?" Kirche asked with great concern.

"You did a good job turning my golem into a pile of dust!" She smirk sinisterly. Her golem? That definitely confirmed Omega-Xis's suspicions of her.

"I knew something was up with you ya old hag." He spat, the insult seeming to have gotten under her skin. "It seemed easy to figure out you're Fouquet." Tabitha and Kirche immediately pointed their wands at Fouquet while Mega Man took aim with his Mega Buster.

"It'll be wise to lower your wands and weapon." She said, waving her wand closer to Louise's face. The girl looked at the wand and tremble, sweat running down her cheek.

Mega Man reluctantly changed his Mega Buster back into his left hand while Kirche and Tabitha lowered their wands.

"Let her go Fouquet." Mega Man demanded, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'll let her go," Fouquet's wand moved away from Louise and eyed the sword on his back. "But I want that sword."

Geo gripped the sword's handle with a tensive feeling beginning to fall on him. Part of him didn't want to risk this power falling into the wrong hands again. However he was more concerned about getting Louise away from the thief. He looked at the screen on his arm and saw Omega-Xis nod at him. He focused back to Fouquet and made his decision.

"Alright." The three girls gasped at his decision.

"You idiot what are you thinking?" Louise yelled.

"Darling don't give it to her!" Kirche pleaded.

Fouquet smiled when she saw Mega Man draw his large sword and revert back into his blue, less bulky self. She let Louise run towards her Familiar and put away her wand.

"Here." He tossed the sword over to her. As it sailed through the air, it shrunk back into a small piece of stone. Fouquet caught it and analyzed the OOPart.

"What's wrong with you?" Louise scolded at her Familiar. Omega-Xis materialized behind him and smiled.

"No reason to worry." He reassured. "You'll see."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Fouquet's eyes stayed fixed on the Sword of Zerker. "At first I didn't understand what was so special about this piece of rock. Even though my associate didn't want me to use it's power, I still wanted to see how it worked. I was expecting some instructors would come looking for it and show it off but to my luck, the girl with the powerful magic, the Familiar, and his beast did just that. I expected nothing less from you Gandalfr."

"Gandalfr?" Mega Man echoed, completely new to the term.

"Who's Gandalfr?" Louise wondered what was she talking about. Fouquet stopped gazing at the Sword of Zerker and pointed it at them.

"Now that I have this 'Sword of Zerker', I can kill five birds with one stone." The lines on the stone glowed yellow, sending power into the woman's body. "Say farewell."

Tabitha closed her eyes preparing for the worse. Her expression stayed unchanged but she felt scared. She felt helpless at the thief's hands. With something that powerful in her hands, she was forced to face what was coming to her.

Kirche braced herself for the end. Why did her darling give her the "magic sword" in the first place. She can't entirely blame him though. He's a Familiar and it was his job to protect his master. At least she had a good run.

Louise didn't want to die like this. Stupid Familiar for giving Fouquet the sword. Stupid students for giving her the name "Zero". Stupid family for being so hard on her. And stupid her for being so bad at magic. She failed Princess Henrietta since she didn't bring back the palace treasure. This was anything but an honorable death.

A minute passed and nothing happened. Geo and Omega-Xis expected this sort of outcome. Fouquet looked at the sword puzzled.

"I feel power but nothing is happening." She made a slashing motion to see if anything would happen but still nothing. "What's wrong with UH!" Fouquet's vision blurred and she found herself in a state of nothingness.

From everyone else's perspective, it looked as if she spaced out. Her eyes were yellow and full of blankness. Fouquet started mumbling words as an aura surrounded her.

"Get away. Leave me alone." She muttered.

"What's wrong with Fouquet?" Kirche grew weary of the aura around her.

"She's in the same state Louise was in when she tried to use the Sword of Zerker's power." Mega Man explained.

"Meaning she has a weak heart and that power can easily overwhelm her." Omega-Xis added. Fouquet's muttering soon turned into screams of terror, begging whatever is in her head to leave her alone.

"PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME!" She clenched her head as she yelled, her eyes widen with madness.

"Let's end this pitiful display." The Wizard disappeared into Mega Man's arm.

" **Battle Card! Synchro Hook!** " A boxing glove appeared on his left hand. He ran up to the crazy woman and delivered a hard left hook to her face. She dropped the OOPart and spiraled to the ground, completely unconscious and free of the madness that came with the power she had. The glove disappeared as Mega Man picked up the OOPart.

Louise couldn't help but admire her Familiar. She thought this would be the end for her but he outsmarted Fouquet. He saved her and everyone else. A blush crept on her face without her knowing.

"I got the OOPart." He held it up and walked over to the students.

"Let's head back to the school." Omega-Xis suggested. "Our job is done here." He looked at them and smirked to himself. While it was obvious that Kirche was head over heels for Geo, Louise was more subtle. However the Wizard could tell from the way she stared at them. ' _Hehe...who would've thought…_ '

* * *

From the trees he watched. He watched them arrive. He watched them find the OOPart. He watched him fight the golem. He watched him defeat the golem with the OOPart. He watched Fouquet be defeated and captured by them. There was no doubt that Solo felt a mix of feelings arise in him.

He knew that thief was too incompetent to take something this valuable from under the noses of Tristain. That sword was too powerful for a weakling like Fouquet and her temptations got the best of her. It was only a matter of time until she attempted to use it's power. Such power consumed her quicker than he imagined it would.

The students from the academy barely posed as threats against this plot of thievery. The blue haired girl that he always run into on top of the school every night was there. Tabitha was her name. She was a wind mage with a dragon Familiar. She looked young but powerful on her own. However she was no match against Fouquet's Earth Golem.

The same can be said with the red-head. Solo didn't know her name and he wasn't too familiar with her, but he could tell she was another above average mage. For a student she's good but he seen better during his time in Halkagenia. What made her think that fire could do anything against a monster made of rock anyway?"

The weakest and most pathetic one was the pink girl. _She's_ the one Fouquet was so worried about? It's very ironic that she has so much pride in herself and her noble status. She can't even compare to other nobles, let alone children, since all she can do is make dinky and laughable explosions. They barely made a dent in the golem. There were too many instances where she was staring death in the face. Solo laughed on the inside at the thought of her properly using the OOPart.

Then nothing but utter hatred rose inside him like a hot thermometer. No matter how weak Fouquet is, he can't entirely blame her. She would've single handedly defeated those girls if it weren't for _him_. Their "knight in shining armor". The pesky blue bomber of all people. When Solo thought he was the only person other than his "boss" to actually know and use EM Waves, here comes the Mega Man to ruin everything. Although he made dents in the golem, he was still too weak. It was the power of the Sword of Zerker that gave him a fighting chance.

Solo pulled out his Hunter-VG and called his "boss and master". He would be in some way glad that Mega Man appeared since he's capable of stop them, but because of the situation Solo is in, he can't afford to let him become a roadblock. The screen extended itself and there was momentarily static. The face of the old man appeared before him.

"Ah Solo. Good to see you." The old man greeted. "I assume everything is turning out fine on your end, correct? Where's Fouquet?"

"Captured" Solo put it bluntly. "She was defeated by some students of the academy and they're returning the Sword of Zerker."

The old man looked displeased but shrugged. "That's alright. There's two other OOParts in Halkeginia. This one will be easy to get in time."

"Are you sure about that old man?" The man was caught off guard by the question and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I am sure. Why do you ask Solo?"

"Because the person who helped them was that blue pest."

" _Blue pest?!_ Is he really here?" The man leaned towards the screen in disbelief. Solo nodded in response.

"Looks like our plans might be harder to pull off since Mega Man is with the academy. In the meantime, return back to Gallia at once Solo. Joseph have something for you to take care of in Albion, understood?"

"Whatever old man." Solo was about to end the call when the old man asked him to to hold on. "What is it?"

"Why don't you ever refer to me as my proper name?" He scolded. "Don't you know how to respect your elders."

Solo threw daggers at him and rose his voice. "You and Joseph are just tools to me and with the crimes you did in the past, someone like you don't deserve your name! You got that _Mr. King_?"

Mr. King looked stunged by the remark but shook it off. "Have it your way then Solo." The screen turned to static again until it retracted back into the Hunter. Solo was alone again. He didn't mind and he didn't care. In fact, he prefered to be by himself with his Wizard. He looked up at the Wave Roads in the sky and sighed in reluctance. Time to head back then…

* * *

The group of mages plus Familiar returned back to the academy and stood in front of Old Osmond in his office. The only staff present in the room were him and Mr. Colbert. He clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on his desk.

"You did an excellent job taking care of Fouquet." Old Osmond praised. "We handed her over to the palace guards and the Sword of Destruction have been secured in the vault. As a reward for your efforts, I have requested the imperial court to grant you the title of chevalier. Since Tabitha already have that title, I requested them to grant her the Elven Medallion. Not only that but the three of you are all guest of honor in tonight's banquet."

Louise and Kirche's faces brightened up upon hearing the news while Tabitha just smiled in satisfaction.

"Really?" Kirche asked astonished.

"The three of you did more than enough to deserve it haven't you?"

When Old Osmond said "the three of you", Louise's excited expression soon dropped. She looked back at her Familiar. Geo was silent ever since they entered the room. His hands were in his pockets and he looked as if he was thinking about something.

"Headmaster Osmond," Louise caught his attention. "Will Geo get anything?" Old Osmond's looked down in dismay.

"Unfortunately, he is not a nobleman. So you are correct."

"I see…"

"It's alright Louise." Geo spoke up. "I don't care all that much but I want to talk to Old Osmond about something." The old man nodded in response.

The trio of students left the room. Kirche was busy talking to Tabitha about what she would wear while Louise looked back at the office door. A feeling of worriness grew on her thinking about Geo.

Back inside the room Geo stood in front of Old Osmond and Mr. Colbert. He pulled out his Hunter-VG and used the Wizard On function to let Omega-Xis appear in front of them.

"I want to start off by saying this." Geo cleared his throat. "Me and Omega-Xis are not from this world and neither is the Staff of Destruction."

* * *

 **Another chapter goes by and another character revealed. I want to know who figured it out that it was Mr. King that was working with Joseph. Changing the subject I want to say that the next few months might be like the last few in terms of updating. I might not be able to get to writing that much since the SAT test is coming along with finals, and focus on college applications. However despite all of this, I will keep writing the moment I have a chance and if I finish a chapter, I'll upload then and there. Until then, I hope you guys like the next chapter of Zero's Shooting Star.**


	12. A New Beginning, A New Adventure

**After three months of accidentally abandoning this story for school and other reasons, I came back to deliver another chapter because it's not good to keep something you started unfinished. I've had this story on my mind and how I planned to mix it up. I probably won't introduce the unused OOParts but another Star Force character will be introduced earlier than expected. Just not yet.**

* * *

"Me and Omega-Xis are not from this world, and neither is the Sword of Destruction." Geo thought it was best to start this conversation off by letting Old Osmond and Mr. Colbert know this detail. It wasn't only Louise knew up until now. Mr. Colbert was both shocked and fascinated while Old Osmond simply leaned forward with interest.

"What, really?!" The balding man gasped. Geo nodded and continued.

"We were wondering where you found the Sword of Zerker in the first place."

"So that's it's real name." Old Osmond took out a handkerchief and wiped a bit of sweat off of his cheek. He leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard, recalling when he found the OOPart.

"Ah yes. I remember that day. I found that sword a good decade ago when I was attacked by a fierce dragon. I thought my time was cut short until something appeared before me. It was young lad about your age in front of me in shining armor and he defeated the beast with his large sword before turning into what you know as the Sword of Zerker."

A boy in shining armor with a large sword sounded all too familiar to the Familiar and his Wizard.

"That sounds like Thunder Zerker." Omega-Xis folded his arms.

"Wait a minute. Did you say a _decade_ ago?" Geo asked stumped. Omega-Xis started to catch on to what his shocking realization. Old Osmond answered with a nod.

"That can't be! It's been a year ever since we defeated Dr. Vega and sunk Mu into the sea." They couldn't wrap their heads around the situation. The OOParts disappeared with the Mu Continent a year ago and this man finds the Sword of Zerker about a decade ago? It didn't make any sense they thought.

Mr. Colbert let out a gasp when the word "Mu" reached his ears and immediately became interested.

"Did you just say 'Mu'? As in the Continent of Mu?" Geo and Omega-Xis turned their attention to him. How did he know about the Continent of Mu?

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"The mythical civilization of Mu really exist? I only thought it was a simple legend!" Mr. Colbert was greatly fascinated in Mu from what it seems but the two still wanted to know how did he know about it in the first place. Old Osmond huffed an awkward sigh.

"You have to excuse Mr. Colbert." He chuckled. "He's usually interested in legends and mythical artifacts."

"I don't mind at all," Geo scratched his head. "But how do you even know about Mu in the first place? What do you mean by 'a simple legend?'"

"Legend is that there was a civilization that resided on a floating island. They were supposedly far more advance in technology than our current times but the civilization died out because of war."

The possibility of Mu's existence in this world never would've crossed the Familiar and his partner's minds and rightfully so. It was something they only thought existed in their world. On the bright side to this, they might have a clue on a potential way to get back home.

"Mu exist and the Sword of Zerker is proof of it. Old man, do you have a clue as to how the OOPart appeared in front of you?" Old Osmond shook his head to Omega-Xis' question.

"I'm afraid not."

"I see…" A sigh of disappointment came from Geo. "But thanks anyway Old Osmond."

"Anytime gentlemen." Omega-Xis transferred himself back into the Hunter-VG as Geo departed from the room.

With the door closed behind him, Geo made his way down the stairs. So far there are no particular leads as to how he'll return to Earth other than an OOPart magically appearing out of nowhere and the existence of Mu in Halkegenia. His questions just lead to more questions. How did it initially get there? Is there more to Mu than what he already knew?

"Thinking about Mu kid?" the voice of his friend brought him out of his thoughts. He stopped on the stairs and faced Omega-Xis through the screen of his Hunter.

"Yeah." He nodded his head. "What do we do Mega?"

"Well staying in one place won't get us anywhere. We need to get moving."

"Where do you suppose we go then?"

"You expect me to automatically know? I'm about as fruitless as you are. Our best bet is to start looking for the other OOParts and possibly Mu."

"The other OOParts?"

"Yes. If the Sword of Zerker appeared on this world…"

"Then the Star of Ninja and the Rock of Saurian must be here too. Maybe they can bring us a few steps closer to home." The boy walked over to the window. The sun was setting already and he could already see one of the moons.

"It's important that we find them. That thief was after the sword for her boss and she said her partner in crime didn't want her to use it's power. This mysterious person must know enough about it to not use the OOPart."

"I wonder who's after them." Geo started pondering about this more. This world is centered around magic rather than science so who would have the type of information about the OOPart they knew about. Were there books? Seems like a logical conclusion.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" That's right, the banquet tonight.

"That's right. I should make my way down their. I bet the food is amazing!" Geo put his Hunter in his pocket and ran down the flight of stairs. Omega-Xis chuckled to himself.

"He never stops thinking about food, does he?"

* * *

Louise perched herself in front of her mirror and brushed her hair idly. She wanted to look her best for the banquet but other things were on her mind. Her mind continued to play back the events that happened earlier. Helplessness took over her when she didn't effect the Earth Golem. The mage remembered the day before and how great it felt to actually utilize her failure for something good. But now that idea was striped away from her. She wouldn't be sitting here staring at the failure in the mirror if it wasn't for her Familiar.

There he was again, saving her life like what a Familiar should do. But where was she when he was getting thrashed around like a rag doll. The image of his helpless body on the ground made her cringe. What could she do? She can't use a single spell or even an explosion against that thing. The sword overwhelmed her because her heart was too weak. She's too weak. Louise put down her brush and stared at herself. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why am I such a failure?" Louise's eyes fell on the wand laid out on the dresser.

" _Don't let that thought bring you down kid."_ A certain voice rang in her head. " _Put that 'failure' to good use."_

" _That's the spirit! Keep going!"_ Another voice encouraged her. She wiped away the tear and picked up her wand. How could she put her failure to good use? What can she do?

" _Maybe it's a start. I don't know much about anything here but I know you can put your magic to good use. Just stop beating yourself up about it."_

A small smile appeared on Louise's face. Geo and Omega-Xis one of the few people who haven't doubted her. They're one of the few people that have express hope for her. Mega Man stood up for her, so she should do the same.

"I need to keep going." Louise gripped her wand, determination appeared on her face. "I'm a noble. I can't give up! I will get stronger!"

* * *

The room was dimly lit with the window providing the only source of light. Solo stood before two figures who were darkened because of the light they stood in front of. One of them had blue hair, a beard, and a long cloak. The other had his hair slicked back with a purple mask around his eyes. He sat in a hovering throne with a table attached to it.

"It's good to see you back Solo." The blue haired man greeted him to which Solo responded in disgust.

"I wouldn't say the same Joseph." The Murian folded his arms and turned away.

"Normally I would be upset that you and Fouquet failed your mission," The man in the chair spoke. "But there are more important matters that we should be more concerned about. Now I need you to report on what happened."

"Me and Fouquet retrieved the Sword of Zerker with little problem but her idea was to hide it and lure staff from the Tristain Academy of Magic so they can demonstrate it's power to her. A couple of students got in her way but they wouldn't have been able to bring it back to the school if it weren't for Mega Man. He used the Sword of Zerker to defeat Fouquet." Solo clenched his fist in anger from the thought of Mega Man interfering once again.

"Mr. King, who is this Mega Man." Joseph asked the man in the chair. Mr. King growled in annoyance.

"Mega Man is the EM Wave Change of a boy who goes by Geo Stelar and his Wizard Omega-Xis. He's an annoying little pest that will end up getting, especially since we're after the OOParts."

"How do we take care him." Mr. King grinned and pulled out an orange card from his sleeve.

"We simply use Noise Cards on the EM Viruses or someone with an EM Body with them if we're lucky. However the latter should be easy once we obtain an OOPart and use it to find the Mu Continent."

He flicked the Noise Card at Solo, who caught it with ease. Solo shot a deadly glare at Mr. King.

"Calm down Solo, I'll need you to use some time in the future just in case." Solo stuffed the card in his pocket and sighed with annoyance. "In the meantime, we have another assignment for you."

Joseph stepped forward and cleared his throat. "There is a water spirit that resides in Lagdorian Lake who possesses the Ring of Andvari. This ring will help us control anyone that stands in our path. Once you retrieve it, deliver it to a man named Cromwell tomorrow in Albion."

"Fine. I'm on it." Solo turned away and headed for the door, only to stop in front of it. "Just know this. If Mega Man ever gets in my way, I'm taking him out."

There was a small pause before Mr. King spoke up. "Alright Solo. I don't have to worry about you when it comes to Mega Man."

Solo walked down the empty hallway. His hands were still balled up as he went down the corridor. He always wanted to defeat Mega Man and made it his goal this time around. However Solo knew he would have to try to hold that off. Mega Man is an essential to taking out his true enemies, even if he's helpless at the moment due to this stupid word on his forehead.

* * *

The ballroom the banquet was held was lit with bright golden lights. Many students were formally dresses and were either mingling or eating the gourmet food from the buffet. Kirche, who wore a purple, sleeveless dress with matching gloves, was surrounded by young men who were either enchanted by her looks or wanted to hear what happened in the pursuit for Fouquet. It's usually the former not surprisingly. Tabitha, who wore a cyan dress, and Geo, who was the most casually dressed person in the room and sported his normal clothes, helped themselves to the food. Tabitha's plate was a regular portion size of chicken while Geo held a larger plate of food than her.

"Do you ever tired of eating?" Omega-Xis sounded somewhat disgusted at his appetite.

"Mm Mmmm!" Geo muffled before swallowing. "Nope! Besides, it's been awhile since I had food like this. I want to savor the moment." He continued to pig out, not caring for the sounds of any grossed out person watching him. Once he was done he placed the plate in a bin at the end of the table and walked out onto the balcony.

"I thought you would never stop. And here I thought Bud had a bigger appetite than you."

"He does. Bud can eat more plates than I could ever eat." Geo laughed and stopped when he looked up at the night sky. The stars were out and he could spot some constellations.

"There goes Taurus." He pointed with a smile. "And Gemini...and Corvus...and…" The young Stelar's smile slowly faded. He dropped his head and let out a sad sigh.

"Miss them don't you?" Omega-Xis appeared next to him and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah…" He really want to see his friends again. They're probably worried sick for him. Especially his mother. However loud trumpets from inside snapped him out of his thoughts.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen. Presenting Ms.** **Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, second year student and daughter of Duke Vallière.** "

Everyone turned their attention to someone coming up the stairs. A beautiful lady with her pink hair put into a ponytail entered the room. She wore a gold neck bracelet and her dress was white and pink. Her ponytail was held up by a gold tiara. Guys gawked at how beautiful this girl looked. Geo walked into the ballroom to see what everyone was focused on and stopped in his tracks.

"I-Is that really Louise?" He couldn't believe how beautiful Louise looked. With her hair tied up like that, it brings out her gorgeous features and the dress made her look very elegant. Guys started asking if she wanted to dance with them but the beautiful mage kept walking. In fact she was walking towards her Familiar. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion from Geo's perspective. Heat rushed to his face as his blood rushed faster through his heart. He felt anxious and didn't exactly know what to do. The best option at the moment is to keep calm and try not to throw up his food.

Louise made her way to her knight in shining armor. With each step she made the more shaky she felt but she kept her composure. To think that she's rejected every guy that asked her for a dance for her Familiar is surreal to her. Yet it's the reality that she wanted to make. He deserves some sort of reward for saving her life once again. Her face started to match her hair and dress the closer she got to him and the stares from everyone didn't help. It seemed like an eternity but she finally reached Geo and all they could do is stand awkwardly in front of each other. Geo was still dazed from her beauty and Louise was expecting him to say something.

Omega-Xis cleared his throat. "Aren't you two going to say something already?"

"I agree. Why are you just standing there looking dazed?" Louise snapped Geo out of his helpless state of awkwardness.

"W-well um, I haven't been given orders and this is honestly a new experience for me." He never been in a position like this before so this is completely new to him. The lights suddenly dimmed, new orchestral music started to play and everyone went to middle of the room to dance with each other. All except for Louise for some reason.

"What is it Louise? Don't you want to go out there and have fun?" Louise didn't say anything to her Familiar. The only thing she did was raised her right hand as if she was offering it to him. "Y-you want to dance with me?"

She blushed again and turned her head away. "I wouldn't mind dancing with you if that's what you were wondering."

"That's a rude way of putting it. Count me out then." He wasn't having more of her prideful rudeness today.

"Alright fine." The pinkette made a curtsy and smiled softly. "Will you please honor me with one song's worth of a dance my young gentlemen."

Geo looked at her. She seems so kind now and not as prideful today. He smiled and nodded his head. "Sure but I don't know how to dance okay."

Omega-Xis, who was floating there watching them chuckled to himself. ' _Humans are such confusing beings'_ He disappeared back into Geo's Hunter as they made their way to the dance floor. Geo placed one arm around Louise's waist and Louise placed her corresponding hand on his chest. They locked their other hands with each other and started to step side to side at the pace of the music. A foot accidentally landed on Louise's and they stopped.

"Sorry about that." Geo quickly apologized.

"It's alright. Just follow my lead." Louise guided him through the dance, stepping from side to side in a circular motion. "You know I didn't believe that much until I meet your friend and the Sword of Zerker. They're unlike anything I seen or know of in this world."

"Well thanks for the flattery." Mega chirped in quickly. Louise paused for a moment and hesitated before asking the question that's looming in her head.

"Do you want to go back? To the world you came from?"

"Of course I do." Geo answered.

"Yeah...of course." She had a quick melancholy look before she started smiling again. "I want to thank you Geo."

"Thank me for what?"

The blush on Louise's face darkened. "Well you saved me from that golem and Fouquet. And you never doubted my abilities as a mage. You encouraged me to get better and to do what I can with my explosions." Geo gave a heartwarming smile.

"Well of course I would Louise. It's expected of course."

"What do you mean."

"Not only am I your Familiar, but I'm also your friend."

A friend. Her first friend in a long time is her Familiar, Geo Stelar. Knowing this made her feel warm inside and she couldn't help but grin in happiness. This felt like a new start for her and she's couldn't be much happier than that.

* * *

 **And that was that chapter. This chapter just served as a little preview of how the story will play out. I'll be able to answer more questions you have because of this chapter soon. Again sorry I didn't update in awhile. Seeing that yesterday (which was day the I wanted this chapter out) is the one year anniversary of Zero's Shooting Star and this is as much progress as I made so far makes me want to try to push out chapters faster but also boost up my quality in writing. Hopefully creative writing will help.**


	13. Tristain Academy Assault

**I apologize for taking too long with this chapter but here it is. Things started to get extremely busy for me so I'll try my best to continue to produce chapters when I can.**

 **ShadowRock21: I didn't realize that Halkegenia potentially had a different view of stars from Earth until you pointed that out. It's good to know that now. Also Geo's love for food was a character trait given to him in the third game which made him more Lan like (according to the wiki that is)**

* * *

The two blue and pink moons shined brightly but even they were unable to illuminate the forest. The soft breeze shook the trees like maracas but the music would disappear with the wind itself. The only other sounds were the footsteps of a certain white haired Murian walking down the path. He showed no fear, anxiety, or nervousness; his face remained focused on the path ahead of him. He reached into his pocket and took out his Hunter-VG to make a call to his boss. There was some brief static as screen extended in front of him and Mr. King appeared before him. The gentleman's eyes were starting to drop as he was tired.

"What is it Solo?" Mr. King yawned.

"The ring was retrieve King." Solo reported.

"Good. Continue with your mission in the morning since it's late." Just before Mr. King was about to hang up, Solo grabbed his attention.

"Actually," He spoke. "I'm finishing up what I started without someone's help."

Hearing this made Mr. King grin wickedly. "I'll leave you be then. Don't screw up but I'm confident that you won't. And make some Noise while you're at it. Good night."

With that, Mr. King hung up and the screen contracted. Solo continued to hold his Hunter, focusing on a certain castle like structure ahead of him. A ring shined briefly on his left fist.

"Time to get started."

* * *

Louise and Geo stumbled into the room, exhausted from the banquet. It was nearing midnight, and they had no energy after the long day.

"I'm glad to be back in here." Geo yawned softly. "I just want to close my eyes and sleep."

"Not before you take my dress off." Louise commanded weakly. She rubbed her eyes before noticing that her Familiar was passed out on the floor already. That was pretty fast.

She grumbled softly and began taking off her dress. Her eyes were beginning to grow heavier with each passing second and her legs were starting to feel weak. The dress fell to the ground and she was in nothing but her pink underwear. Louise grabbed a nightgown and put it on before plopping herself on the bed. The pinkette crawled under her bed sheet, smiling as she snapped her fingers to turn the lights off. This is what she needed after a long day, a soft cloud like surface to rest on. Before she knew it, her body relaxed and she started to snore softly.

* * *

Solo made his way through the dark and quiet halls of Tristain Academy of Magic. There was no way for him to go through the hole made by Fouquet earlier since the wall was already repaired in that short time. His only option was to pass through one of the walls around the vault since it's still protected by magic. So he didn't run into any issues since the halls were pretty much empty. The Murian knew he was getting close since he saw a light down a flight of stairs. He started to walk down the steps but stopped for a moment.

Two figures are by the door. The appear to be guards and it seems like he grabbed their attention.

"Hey, who are you!" One shouted, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. Solo eyes narrowed at them. Time to deal with the annoying pest.

"None of your concern. Laplace, go!" Laplace appeared before the guards and charged towards them. They screamed in fear before dropping to the floor, groaning in pain. Solo made his way to the vault and looked up at the wooden door.

"There's no way an EM Human can pass through or break this door." He mumbled to himself. Solo turned his attention to one of the guards and walked over to him. He grabbed him by the cloaked and glared into the his eyes. Solo's red eyes frightened him so he started to sweat.

"How do I open this vault?" He asked the frightened man.

"I-I won't tell you anything." This won't get anywhere him anywhere if this guard continues to be this stubborn. He raised his left fist and pointed a ring with a purple jewel at him. A rune on Solo's forehead begun to shine as brightly as the jewel on the ring.

"Again, how do you open this vault?" He demanded again. The guard shivered before his body relaxed. His eyes became blank as he went into a trance.

"I don't know how to." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Who appointed you to guard this vault?"

"Jean Colbert."

 _So I have to find this Jean Colbert person._ Solo thought.

Solo noticed a fireball coming his way and leaped out of the way a second before impact. The other guard was now standing but he could tell Laplace did a great deal of damage on him. There were footsteps from up the stairs which only meant one thing.

"More annoyances." Solo grumbled. "Laplace!"

* * *

Geo was thrown from his slumber as an explosion caused the school to quake. There was a loud commotion from outside the halls from students and teachers.

"What was that?" Louise stirred and rose from her bed. Just then Sietsa burst into their room in a panic.

"Mr. Geo, Ms. Vallière, you have to get to the dining hall for safety." She told them frantically.

Louise snapped her fingers to turn on the lights to see students running behind Siesta in their pajamas or uniforms. "What's going on."

"Someone's trying to break into the royal vault again." She explained. "The guards are trying to fight the thief off but nothing seems to be working."

 _Someone must be trying to steal the OOPart. Could it be that associate Fouquet was working with?_ Geo wondered. Louise got out of bed and put her slippers on. She made her way to the door but looked back at Geo.

"You guys go." He said. "I'm going to go see who's trying to get inside the vault." The boy dashed out the door and made his way through the crowd of students.

"Geo wait!" Louise tried calling out to him but he was already gone. She chased after him, trying her best to get through the crowd with Siesta following after her.

Geo ran down the corridor and a flight of stairs, avoiding students as he went. Although everyone was trying to go to one place, the panic and hysteria made things extremely chaotic.

"Excuse me. Sorry." The young Stelar tried slipping through people but with everyone running and being so packed together, it was hard to get anywhere. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice that he accidentally ran into Guiche, knocking him down.

"Hey!" The blond boy cried out in anger. He was still in his white sleeping pajamas.

"Sorry!" As Guiche was getting up, Louise impacted with him. The two tumbled to the ground in pain

"Ow! Why don't you watch where you're going Louise the Zero!"

"You shouldn't have been idling Guiche!" Louise retorted in anger.

"You should keep track of your Familiar!" That reminds her, she needs to catch up with him.

"I don't have time to argue with you Guiche." With that, the pinkette ran off. The maid following her stopped to help Guiche up, then continued forward. He started to wonder why was she chasing her Familiar in the first place. It wouldn't hurt to eavesdrop a bit so he started to jog after them.

"It's so hard getting anywhere with this many people." Geo said to himself. Students continued to clog up the hall but there were starting to become less as he went on. There was also some space since there was a field to the side.

"Watch where you're going or else you'll bump into someone again." Omega-Xis warned him but despite this warning, Geo collided with someone and ended up falling on top of them. "Like now…"

The fall hurt a bit but something cushion his fall. He picked himself up and realized who he landed on in a rather embarrassing position.

"Geo?" Kirche identified the person who's face landed in her cleavage and smiled.

"Oh h-hi Kirche." The Familiar stuttered from embarrassment and felt red in the face. Her attire didn't help at all. It was a see through purple nightgown and under it was sexy purple lingerie, which attracted the eyes of many male students. Geo knew he couldn't stop though so he picked himself up. "Sorry about that but I'm in a hurry." He ran past Tabitha, who had her staff with her while wearing a blue onesie and sleeping cap, and continued to make his way towards the vault, following the sounds of explosions and screams.

"Where is he off to?" Kirche crossed her arms. Tabitha shrugged as she rubbed her eyes. That's when Louise sped down the hall and passed the two, followed by Siesta.

"Geo wait up!" She yelled as she disappeared. That's when Guiche appeared next to them, panting.

"Why are they in such a rush?" The redhead asked him.

"Louise is trying to fetch her Familiar but I don't know why he ran off." He huffed. There was another explosion that shook the floor.

"Vault." Tabitha spoke softly. It started to make sense once they started to piece it together.

"That's where my darling is heading." Kirche gasped.

"But it's foolish of him to try to take on the intruder. Even the guards are having with them." The Earth mage shook his head doubtfully.

"Let's follow them Tabitha." She told her friend and she dashed off after them. Flabbergasted, Guiche tried stopping them.

"Hey wait! It's too dangerous to after them!" He protested but both her and Tabitha were disappeared in the frantic herd of students. He sighed and continued to make his way in their direction.

* * *

Geo was finally able to break away from the crowd of students and picked up speed. His boots clapped up the stairs of the main building and into another hallway. The corridor was spacious and dimly lit with the only source of light were the. It reminded him of walking down a dungeon. He started to see debris and slowed down.

His heart sank as he looked at the horrific mess around him. Blood splatter covered the floor and some parts of the walls were either burnt or cracked. The bodies of guards were scattered around. Most of them had either cuts or stab wounds with few of them having something cut off. Geo put his hand to his mouth when he started to feel sick to his stomach.

"T-this is just...awful…" He mumbled. Omega-Xis appeared next to him and shook his head in disgust.

"Now this is just revolting." He spat. Tap. Tap. Tap. They started to hear footsteps of someone coming towards them. "Here they come. Get ready kid."

Geo nodded and took out his Hunter-VG, standing ready for who they're facing. A figure appeared in from the darkness but from all the dust, it was hard to make out the silhouette.

"Show yourself already." Geo demanded.

"Geo Stelar." A familiar voice came from the person. Geo's eyes widened as he started to recognize who it was. The white hair became more visable and the symbol on his chest was hard not to miss.

"Look who decided to pay us a visit." Omega-Xis growled.

"I didn't expect to see you here Solo." Geo didn't think anyone else he knew would be in this world but Solo proved him wrong. The Murian appeared before with Laplace behind him. He had some scratches and a cut on his arm but it didn't seem to bother him."What are you doing here?"

"This school is keeping something that doesn't belong to them." He responded, clenching his fist.

"The Sword of Zerker."

"That's right."

"Is it really worth that much taking other people's lives? You just stooping a new low!"

"They were useless to me." Solo spat coldly. "It's important that I retrieve the OOPart. Fouquet was too incompetent to do that."

"So you were the one that was in cahoots with that thief." Mega figured out. Solo nodded.

"This time you're not getting in my way."

"I won't let you take it Solo, even if it means fighting you." Geo raised his Hunter-VG, getting ready to fight. Solo narrowed his eyes and took out his own Hunter-VG. He pointed it in front of him and drew out the Murian symbol on his chest. He then placed his Hunter on his right arm and spread his arms out. Three more Murian symbols appeared around him and they spun around him rapidly.

Omega-Xis disappeared into Geo's Hunter as he placed it on his left arm and pointed up to the ceiling.

" **Transcode 003! Mega Man!** "

" **Transcode 002! Rogue!** "

The two were engulfed with a cyan and purple light respectively just as the maid and mages arrived. They were appalled by the amount of bloodshed that surrounded them but they turned their attention to the two other people in the room. Mega Man appeared before them, aiming his Mega Buster at the opposing person.

The purple light subsided and Solo was now in a black jumpsuit with black armored boots and gauntlets similar to Mega Man's except they each have a slotted red coil with a spine protruding from it. His right hand and forearm was covered with a purple flame and metal bracelet. His silver neck guard connected to his knotted shoulder pads while his X-shaped visor laid partially over his black helmet with two crimson lines. His white hair stood more upward. The Murian symbol on his chest was now red.

"Laplace!" He called for his Wizard as he raised his hand above him. Laplace morphed into a black crescent blade and landed in his hand. Solo got into a stance, hold the Laplace Blade in front of him.

"Is this the intruder?" Guiche wondered.

"Who is that?" Kirche questioned. Something about him seemed familiar to Tabitha but she couldn't place her finger on it. Siesta became intimidated by the intruder, hiding behind Louise in fear.

"What's so important about taking the Sword of Zerker Rogue?" Mega Man asked, focusing on his target.

"Tsk, naive as ever Mega Man." Rogue growled in annoyance. "It's none of your concern as to why I need it. You're just getting in my way like always!" Louise grew uneasy about Rogue. His dark attire and the sword added to his threatening vibe he gave off. Mega Man should be fine though since it seems like the two fought on multiple occasions.

"Get ready kid." Omega-Xis told him with his partner nodding in response.

"Let's do this. **Wave Battle! Ride on!** "

* * *

 **Geo and Solo finally meet again but this time as enemies. I was planning on having them meet for the first time sometime later but I decided against that so certain things in the future can happen. How will things play out in their battle? You'll have to find out soon.**


	14. Mega Man Vs Rogue

**At long last I finally found time to focus and start writing again. I'm very sorry for the long wait. I know some of you messaged me and wanted to know when I would write the next chapter. I've been trying to find time to focus but there were extremely serious things going on during my senior year in high school along with completing college applications. Now that all of that is out of the way, I present a new chapter.**

* * *

The vacuums of space can be best described as an empty black void with various stars, planets, and galaxies scattered around. Sound was nonexistent in this vast, never ending, black room that we call the universe. It was like a tree rustling it's leaves in the wind, except the tree had lost it's leaves. Few things disrupted the universe's peace and one of those things was a meteor. This particular meteor was just like many elements in the universe that are used to create new stars. The moon size orb of crimson was made of energy that was unable to be touched by solid objects, similar to a ball of gas. In drifted softly in the silent universe and illuminated a bright red to the point where it could be mistaken as a star. This meteor drifted across space, posing the empty, yet surreal peace no sort of threat or disturbance...or so it would seem.

" **Charge Shot**!" Mega Man fired a green blast at the enemy standing before him. With one horizontal slice through the air, Rogue cut his way through the blast, closing the distance between him and Mega Man. He followed it up with an uppercut straight to his opponent's jaw. Mega Man was sent flying backwards but he was able to land safely on his feet in front of Louise.

"Mega Man look out!" She screamed. There was a purple shock wave heading towards them due to Rogue's uppercut. Mega Man barely had any time to react and held his left arm in front of him, materializing a green shield to protect him and his friends. The shock wave had no effect on the shield but Mega Man felt a small numbing sensation in his arm because of the collision.

" **Battle Card! Sword!** " Mega Man's left arm morphed into a sword as he charged forward, making sure his friends wouldn't be hurt in the crossfire. The two EM Humans clashed swords with each other, desperately trying to gain the upper hand against the other. Mega Man's arm trembled with adrenaline as it began to pump through his body. Anxiousness kicked in as the weight of concern started to push against his chest. The various amounts of thoughts and questions racing in his head hindered his concentration. Despite the extra power he was getting from the rune he has in the Custom Screen on his arm, the Familiar wasn't able to overpower Rogue.

Rogue was the opposite when it came to the state the Blue Bomber was in. His crimson eyes were glued onto him through his visor, stalking any of his movements like a vulture ready to strike its prey. He remained reserved and unruffled as he fought against Mega Man's strength. Rogue maneuvered to the side, letting Mega Man's strength push him forward and catch him off balance. With a swift roundhouse kick, the Murian struck him in the back and sent him flying down the corridor. Mega Man yelped in pain before making a small thud on the ground.

"Mega Man!" Louise cried out, getting ready to take out her wand.

"No don't!" She was stopped by Guiche, who was pulling on her arm. "This guy seems too dangerous for us. I think we should let your Familiar take care of him."

"I'm not going to stand around and watch him get beaten like that. I have to help him!"

"Ms. Vallière please don't do it." Siesta protested. "I think Mr. Gramont might be right. I believe that Mr. Geo can do this."

"Listen to your friends girl," Rogue spoke in a dark tone, pointing the Laplace Blade at the pinkette. "Or else you'll have an early grave." His cold eyes pierced her like an arrow as they sent a chill down her spine. As much as she wanted to help her Familiar, she felt somewhat powerless against the enemy. He was strong enough to take out many guards and his abilities seem to be of the same caliber of Mega Man's. Not only that but admittedly fear may have paralyzed her. She was scared of this person's capabilities. She was scared of what he might do to her, Siesta, and her classmates. Most of all, she was scared of what would happen to Geo, who looked nervous a moment ago. The corpses, blood, and rubble didn't really help that feeling either.

Before Rogue can turn around, a strong blast stung his back, making him stumble forward. He looked behind him and saw Mega Man on the ground, pointing a blue cannon at him.

"Keep them out of this Rogue." He slowly rose up to face him. "Your fight is with me. Right Mega?"

"You're right kid." Omega-Xis materialized and swiped at the air in front of him. "That's why we're bringing you closer to us. **Area Eater!** "

Rogue felt himself being drawn closer to them, as if there was some sort of gravitational pull. He was suddenly flung in their direction and found himself standing before the Wizard, who was about to throw a punch at him. In an instant, Laplace appeared in his normal form and caught Omega-Xis' hand in his palm. He retaliated with his own punch to his torso, slightly pushing him back. Mega Man quickly turned his attention to his master and her classmates.

"Guys get out of here now!" He told them hastily. "Me and Mega will handle Rogue and Laplace. Just get to where ever the other students are!" Right when he finished that sentence, he felt something collide with his gut. Mega Man coughed and gasped for the air that was knocked out of him by Rogue. The Murian delivered two punches to his face before swiftly kicking him through the wall and into the outside field. The two moons outside shined through the newly made hole in the wall, brightening up the corridor. Louise was about to charge towards Rogue before Kirche stopped her.

"Louise let's go." She said. "Leave this to them alright?" Louise hesitated for a moment before giving a small nervous nod. It was hard to admit but she was worried about Geo. From how things are going, Rogue has the edge against him. However there wasn't much that they could really do at the moment.

As they were leaving the corridor, Tabitha stole a glance at Rogue. There was something familiar about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was sure that she must've seen that white hair before but it was difficult to distinguish his face due to the purple visor covering it. Nonetheless she continued to make her way down the stairs with her friends, leaving things to the Blue Bomber.

Mega Man was now on the grass outside facing the blue and pink moon, which have grown slightly closer together since he was summoned to Tristain. He laid on the ground, feeling pain throughout his body.

"Are you alright kid?" He heard Omega-Xis ask through the Hunter-VG combined to his buster arm.

"I think so." He began to stand, feeling his legs shake faintly. He touched his mouth and felt it sting. There was blood on his finger.

"Dammit…" He winced in agony. Suddenly there was a weird sensation in his stomach. He looked down and saw Rogue's glowing purple hand coming through his torso. Rogue grabbed his face and pitched him across the field. Once Mega Man was out of his hand, he cocked it back as it started to surged with dark energy.

" **Flying Knuckle!** " He punched at the air, firing a series a large flaming purple fist. Mega Man regained control of himself and flipped, positioning himself to land. As he skimmed across the grass, the boy saw the fists coming towards. He jumped upward, narrowly dodging the attack, and landed on the Wave Road above him.

"That was a close one." He huffed, his heart racing.

"Be a bit more careful." Omega-Xis advised. "Even though he's a tough opponent, Rogue seems more relentless than usual."

"You're right. He's after the Sword of Zerker and he definitely doesn't want me in his way."

"Also be mindful of the Noise Gauge. Your fight is producing some Noise." Mega Man hadn't notice it before but the area around him seemed to be fizzing with static, especially in the Wave World. He glanced at the Noise Gauge through his visor. It was at 53%.

"Alright, **Noise Change! Libra!** " As he underwent a Noise Change, Rogue appeared on the same road he was standing on, holding the Laplace Blade in his hand now. What appeared before him was one of the many Noise forms he was familiar with called Libra Noise. The helmet was shaped like the top of a castle with Geo's hair sticking out at the top. His chest plate covered the upper torso similar to Ophiuca Noise, except the bottom pointed downward. The shoulder pads had pillar-like extensions that rounded at the head of it. Mega Man's color scheme was now an earthly brown, with the side of the helmet and head of the shoulder pads being a greyish blue.

"You think a Noise Change is going to help you Mega Man?" Rogue spat bitterly. Mega Man narrowed his eyes at him and got into a fighting stance.

"As long as it prevents you from getting the OOPart." He looked at the Noise Gauge again and thought to himself. _That's weird. Last time I used Noise Change, I entered Vibrant Noise at 100%. Why is it normal now?"_ He shook his head and spoke again. "Why do you need it anyway?"

"It has no business being here." Rogue hissed. "I'm taking it to make sure none of those fools try to use it as selfishly as Fouquet tried to use it."

"It's safe here Rogue. I can protect it. Why do you need it so badly?" Rogue was taken aback for a moment, as if he was torn between something. He clenched his teeth for a moment as he pressed his hand against his forehead. Geo noticed this and was slightly concerned for the person he considers a friend.

"As much as I want to, I can't say. Now get out of my way!" He lunged at him and swung the Laplace Blade downward. Mega Man jumped onto a different part of the Wave Road and began running, firing the Mega Buster at Rogue. A blue, circular shield that was made of energy appeared in front of him, blocking the buster shots. The shield disappeared, but one buster shot grazed his right shoulder. These projectiles were noticeably different, perhaps stronger than before. ' _Has the blue boy gotten stronger?'_ Rogue wondered. ' _These buster shots are stronger than last time we fought.'_ In a quick moment, he flung the Laplace Blade at Mega Man like a boomerang. The Familiar slide under the sword, some hair being cut by it. He huffed anxiously before jumping toward Rogue, his buster arm morphing into a fist.

" **Battle Card! Heat Upper!** " Mega Man landed in front of Rogue, his fist caught aflame. The rowdy fire burned furiously as his fist connected to the Murian's jaw. As he was catapulted into the air, Mega Man flew up at high speed to continue his assault, Noise continuing to appear around them. Before he can land another blow, he was knocked out of the sky by Laplace, who came back to Rogue in his normal EM Body. His partner came to his senses and fired more fists at Mega Man.

" **Flying Knuckle!** " The fists were rapidly coming toward the Blue Bomber. While some of his wounds are healing because of the ability of Libra Noise, he had to act fast before take serious damage. He used the momentum of Laplace's attack to glide across the ground backwards. He aimed his Mega Buster at some of the fist that would hit him directly.

" **Spread Shot!** " Three Charge Shots were fired from the Mega Buster and collided with three of the fists, making small explosions on impact. He nimbly avoided the others before leaping back up into the air and elbowing Rogue in his back. The EM Human descended to the ground, rolling in order to try cushioning his landing. Geo cupped his hands together and held them back, charging a bright white energy. The rune illuminated in a bright white light, granting him more power.

" **Meteor Light Barrage!** " He thrust his hands out and launched a volley of energy meteors at Rogue. He found it hard to avoid due to how large the energy meteors were along with the blast radius the explosions they caused covered. The ground quaked violently as they collided with it.

Mega Man checked the Noise Gauge and saw that it was on 138%. He took a heavy breath before descending to the grassy plain below him peacefully. As the smoke cleared, Rogue stood before him, holding his right shoulder but still remained content and unmoved.

"Just give up already." Mega told him. However Rogue wasn't bothering to listen to what he had to say. In fact, his only concern was getting the OOPart. While his stoic face was hard to read, he was feeling a tad bit desperate to get the Sword of Zerker and deliver it to his boss. He wanted to obey whatever he asked of him. This new urge was something he loathed greatly. The boy hated this position he was in. He hated every bit of it. It forces him to try asking for the help of Geo Stelar of all people but at the same time he couldn't express the proper words to do so. Whether it was pride, his rejection of the idea of friendship or the enigmatic force that compels him to follow his boss's wishes was still unknown. He clutched his fist furiously before attacking again with Flying Knuckle.

" **Flying Knuckle!** " Geo blocked the fists with his green shield. It was a sudden attack that startled him but he had no issue blocking it.

"Geo he's gone!" He heard his Wizard say.

"What?" He looked to his right, then his left and saw a ripple in the wall. It was a ripple that showed the frequency of two opposites rubbing against each other like water and oil. "Oh no, he's going after the OOPart!" Before he could dashing after him, Mega Man held up his arm, creating more Noise around him. " **Multi Noise! Gemini!** " In a small flash, his color scheme shifted to yellow and grey, with his left arm being white while his right arm was black.

"Let's go after him kid!" Mega voiced, with his friend nodding in response. In an instant, they disappeared through the wall. However they never noticed the Noise in the field began to bunch together tightly, turning a deep crimson red.

* * *

Silence filled the empty halls of the Tristain Academy of Magic, without a single soul in sight. There were some slight pebbles on the floor due to the previous vibration felt throughout the school. The mages and the maid made their way down the corridor noiselessly, no one bothering to speak for awhile. Soon enough, it was Kirche the Ardent who shattered the silence.

"I wonder who that kid was?" She questioned.

"Definitely foreign." Tabitha muttered softly.

"Certainly someone of Mega Man's caliber." Guiche added. "I wouldn't be surprised if they knew each other."

"He looked pretty tough." Siesta chimed in.

"I agree, although I'm sure my darling could handle him." Kirche grinned, romanticizing about Mega Man. But the smile on her red lips quickly disappeared. "But still...I can't help but worry about Geo." Siesta nodded in agreement, looking rather saddened. She turned to Louise, who hasn't said a word this whole time. She couldn't see the pinkette's eyes due to her bangs covering them so it made it hard to figure out what she was feeling.

"Ms. Vallière, are you alright.?" The maid asked her, growing a bit worried. The Louise was busy thinking about her Familiar, worrying about what might happen. What continued to pester her is that she was forced to sit around, unable to help. What was she supposed to do, wait for Geo and Omega-Xis to come back and everything goes back to normal? Not only that but it was her responsibility as a noble to be sure that her Familiar isn't injured. Her mind projected images of Rogue brutally harming Mega Man while she heard the words he said to her a few hours ago. ' _Not only am I your Familiar, but I'm also your friend.'_

"I-I'm going to help him!" She declared before dashing back down the hall from which they came. Everyone except for Tabitha were startled by this and tried called out for her to come back.

"Louise what are you doing?!" Guiche yelled.

"Ms. Vallière come back!" Siesta pleaded to her but she was already gone. Kirche placed her hands on her hips and pouted softly. She then sighed and started to dig her hand into her cleavage. The redhead retrieved her wand from in between her large assets and gripped it in her hand.

"I'm going to go help them too." She said confidently, her words filled with the burning passion that filled her heart in this very moment. "Besides, I can't have Louise have all the fun helping my darling." She smiled and turned to her friend. "Are you coming Tabitha?" Tabitha gave a slight nod. The two nobles then made haste to the corridor in which they came across the two EM Humans, leaving Guiche and Siesta wondering what to do now.

"Well I'm certainly not going back there." He promptly said before continuing to make his way down the hall. Siesta took a final glance at the direction where Kirche, Louise, and Tabitha disappeared to before quickly following him to where ever he was going.

* * *

" **Rocket Knuckle!** " Rogue evaded the flying fist of electricity with ease before chucking the Laplace Blade at Mega Man. They were dashing through the various passageways and rooms that filled the school, their fight causing some minor damage due to how quick they were going. To the naked eye they were just purple and cyan lights clashing with each other at incredible speed. Rogue was desperately trying to find a way to shake his blue rival off his tail. He was done putting up with and just needed the Sword of Zerker in his possession.

Mega Man's left forearm returned back to him, having been launched at Rogue as part of his charge shot. Despite being able to keep up with his dark rival, he was having trouble keeping up this pace due to the amount of attacks being thrown at him, _literally_. He avoided the spinning blade before preparing a Battle Card.

" **Battle Card! Long Sword!** " The Mega Buster was swapped for the Long Sword, its blade glowing brightly because of the Familiar Rune. As they fazed through another room, Mega Man took a downwards swipe at him. Rogue halted himself as gracefully dodged the sword. The Laplace Blade returned to his hand, cutting Geo's cheek in the process. He aimed at his chest and slashed horizontally. Louise's Familiar parried the attack before following up with a riposte. Rogue ducked back as he watched him go for a lunge. He rose back up and used that momentum to headbutt him in the forehead.

"Agh!" Mega Man yelped before being thrown by his arm through another wall. He crashed through it, having no time to change wave frequencies to simply drift through it. He found himself lying in the rubble massaging his head. Libra Noise was helping sustain his wounds, however he was taking more damage than it can take. He looked up and saw a large door, which meant they were in front of the dining hall. Rogue walked up to him, eyes as emotionless as ever. A sudden sharp pain shot through Mega Man's rib, having been kicked onto the side of the door. He let out an agonizing scream as he hit the wall. The poor boy was leaning against it, but his legs were having issues keeping him supported.

"I'm done playing around Mega Man." Rogue snarled. "Stop interfering with what I need to do."

"N-no way." He replied, breathing heavily. " **Battle Card! Jet Attack!** " His left hand now morphed into a torpedo like weapon. It was shaped like a black bird with teeth, sporting a yellow beak and fin at the top of it. It shined bright yellow and soon the Blue Bomber was behind him, having dashed at him almost instantaneously. To his dismay and utter horror, Rogue simply sidestep the attack. The Murian grabbed his leg and started to spin in place.

"Woah!" Was the word that seemed to be blurred in the wind as Mega Man was orbiting Rogue. He let go of Mega Man, letting him break through the large door and into a dining hall. He flopped a few times before sliding to a halt on his stomach.

"This guy just won't give it a rest, won't he." Omega-Xis groaned.

"No kidding…" Geo mumbled. Parts of his armor started to have cracks while the jumpsuit collected dust and scratches. A collected amount of murmuring drifted through his ears, causing his heart to sink.

"No way isn't that Louise's Familiar?"

"He looks seriously injured."

"Someone should help him."

"Geo?"

The last voice was much closer to him than he realized. He lifted his head to face a certain balding teacher.

"Mr. Colbert?" Mega Man held out his hand and was lifted up to his feet by Mr. Colbert. He gave him a concerned look when he saw some of the injuries.

"Are you alright?" He asked the boy.

"Could be better…" Surveying the room, Mega Man saw that practically the whole school was hiding out in the dining hall, including some of the staff. Anxiety squeezed at his heart, making it unbearable to take in air.

' _This is bad!'_ He thought, feel very perturbed. ' _These people are in danger of being in the crossfire! I need to lead Rogue away from them. Wait…'_ He looked around, trying to find a certain pinkette. To his misfortune, she was nowhere to be found and neither were the others who were with her.

"Louise and the others aren't here!" He realized, to the shock of Mr. Colbert. "Where the heck are they?"

"You got bigger things to worry about kid." His Wizard turned his attention back to their opponent. Rogue was in the doorway with Laplace hovering by his side in Wizard form. Various students conversed with each other about him, wondering who he was and if he's the one causing all the trouble.

"Is this the one who tried to break into the vault?" Mr. Colbert asked, narrowing his eyes at him. Mega Man confirmed with a small nod and turned to the teacher.

"Mr. Colbert, can you get these students to stay as far away from me and him as possible?" Mr. Colbert glanced at all the students before giving an OK. He got to work immediately, telling students to move closer to the yellow walls and behind the two tables.

Rogue's sight fell on Mr. Colbert once he heard the name leave Mega Man's bloodied lips. This must be the person he's been seeking out to get into the vault. He needed to clear the obstacle in his path to his goal, and that obstacle was a certain bumblebee colored boy.

The dark energy in his right fist flared violently as he slammed it down on the ground, sending a purple shock wave that cracked the checkerboard floor as it went. People panicked as they watched it rush towards Mega Man; teachers desperately trying to calm them down but to no avail. This made it difficult for Mr. Colbert to steer the students clear of the fight. Mega Man held his arm in front of him and materialized his shield, blocking the shock wave. He would have leaped over the attack if it weren't for the fact that there were some students behind him. Once the shield dropped, Mega Man thrust his hands outward.

" **Battle Card! Wide Wave!** " Water formed around him and started to rush towards Rogue. It grew into a small tidal wave before crashing down on him. He stumbled for a moment but once he got his bearings together, he lunged at him. Electricity sparked in the Blue Bomber's left hand.

" **Rocket Knuckle!** " He fired Gemini Noise's charge shot at him, landing the punch right in his jaw.

"Aaaghhh!" Rogue screamed as electric shocks jolted throughout his nerves, preventing him from moving. The water from the Wide Wave made things worse as it conducted the electricity to various parts of his body.

"Let's get him out of here Mega!" Geo said to his friend, who appeared before him.

"On it kid! **Beast Swing!** " Mega went for a powerful slash, one sure enough to knock him out of the room. However he was once again interrupted by Laplace, who blocked the attack and forced his arm back. The two Wizards had an intense stare down, hateful tension can be felt emitting from them. The students were somewhat fearful of the creature that faced Omega-Xis and were already hiding under the tables, or now moving further away from the fight. Teachers and other nobles held their wands cautiously.

Immediately after regaining control of his body, Rogue went for a left hook to Mega Man's cheek, striking him and causing him to cough up some blood. Laplace mimicked his partner's actions, assaulting Omega-Xis. He growled and retaliated with his own punch to the face, Geo doing the same. Laplace let out a small screech while Rogue held his cheek. He was sending vengeful daggers at Mega Man, growing increasingly irritated.

"You…" His right hand glowed with dark energy as he swung it at his opponent's face. Laplace did the same but both Geo and Omega-Xis swiftly ducked over their attacks.

" **Battle Card!** " One of Mega Man's legs started to shimmer in a yellow light. " **Milli Kick!** " He landed a swift kick to his rival's torso and followed it up with a barrage of kicks. Rogue frantically blocked them with his blue shield. Omega-Xis smirked and launched his own barrage of punches at Laplace. Rogue's Wizard decided to counter with his own flurry of punches at Omega-Xis, their fists clashing in the midst of it.

"What's wrong Laplace? Can't keep up?" Mega taunted confidently. Rogue and Laplace were starting to feeling the pressure of both of their continuous volley. More Noise appeared around them, only seen by the four of them while remaining invisible to the other mages in the room. Soon the blue shield vanished and Mega Man ended his assault with a powerful roundhouse kick to the face. Omega-Xis also pushed Laplace back a bit when he landed a good punch to the chest.

Students started to cheer for the heroic duo. Mr. Colbert smiled when he saw that they were handling the threat with supposed ease. However the applause soon died down when Rogue and Laplace rebound and struck the two in their jaw, launching them in the air.

"This has gone on long enough. Laplace!" Rogue held his hand out and grabbed Laplace once he transformed into his sword form. His glare was grim and deadly, as if he was out for blood. "I warned you not to get in my way. Now it ends here Mega Man!" The sword started to radiate in a purple light as he readied himself to throw it. Mega Man noticed this and knew exactly what was coming. His Wizard disappeared into the Mega Buster as he opened fire on the Murian. However none of his energy bullets seemed to be affecting him or throwing him off.

" **Blade Wrath!** " He released it with great force, making the spinning blade appeared as a purple disc. Mega Man hastily put up his shield but the force of the blade caused him to spin and let it glide past him. The Laplace Blade quickly ricocheted off the yellow wall of the dining hall and sliced at his back. As Mega Man cried in agony, Rogue leaped into the air and caught the Laplace Blade in his hands, raising it above him.

"Take this!" Rogue brought the sword down on Mega Man's chest and rocketed themselves to the checkerboard floor. The ground shattered on impact, releasing a small pillar of purple energy. Rogue jumped back and watch the bright light subside. Mega Man was slumped on the ground, struggling to sit up. There was a large horizontal crack on his chest plate that lead into a small cut in his suit halfway down his stomach. Some of the students had distraught expressions while others looked away in fright. Mr. Colbert tried to hurry his way over to the injured boy but a certain dark creature blocked his way.

"Zzzt." seemed to be the sound the balding man was able to make out that came from Laplace. He was petrified by the type of eerie tension the Wizard gave off.

"I recalled Mega Man called you Mr. Colbert, as in Jean Colbert right?" Rogue walked closer to him, eyes glued onto him.

"H-how do you know my full name?" Mr. Colbert asked him. This unknown intruder ignored the question and pointed his fist at him. Mr. Colbert didn't understand why he was doing this until he saw a ring on one of the fingers, which glimmered faintly.

"You must be the one who know's how to open the vault. You're going to open that vault, understand?" Mr. Colbert hesitated for a moment, looking down at the boy cautiously. Then one student bravely spoke up.

"Don't do whatever he says Mr. Colbert!" He urged but then found himself pinned against the wall by Laplace. Mr. Colbert grit his teeth as he heard the boy cry out in pain. He took a glimpse at the students around him before facing Rogue.

"I'll open the vault," He firmly said. "But leave the students out of this alright." Rogue then dropped his hand and turned his back to him.

"Laplace, let him go." His Wizard obeyed the command and returned to him, letting the boy drop to his feet. As Mr. Colbert started to follow them towards the door, two blast blew the two of theme into a wall. Students scurried away from where they were blown and watched Rogue drop to the ground and landed on one knee. Mr. Colbert turned his attention to the source and to his relief, Geo was standing, his Mega Buster replaced by a blue large, round cannon. He was breathing heavily and seemed like he was barely able to stand.

"I already told you Rogue...your fight is...with me." He breathed heavily. Solo got up and held out his hand for Laplace, who immediately transformed into his sword form.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" He growled in irritation.

" **Battle Card! Jet Attack!** " The bird weapon replaced Mega Man's forearm once more, making him jet toward Rogue. The white haired EM Human tried to sidestep again but was to slow to do so because of his injuries. Mega Man tackled him and the two changed their EM Wave Frequencies to pass through the wall.

Mr. Colbert let out a sigh of relief once they were gone. They were close to losing the Sword of Zerker but thankfully Mega Man is trying his best to protect it. He glanced at the students hiding in the dining hall. Many of them were relieved however a sense of fear seemed to still loom over them. _I'm glad my students are all safe, but hopefully you will be Geo._

* * *

The slippers on her feet smacked the stairs that she rushed up. They mimicked her heart punching at her chest, the trepidation making it hard to properly breath. The air her lungs took in was dry, and cold while something seemed to be crawling on her skin. The growing concern she had for what might happen to her Familiar forced her to continue running, no matter how tired she was becoming. What kind of noble would she be to allow her Familiar to be brutally harmed by someone.

"Louise wait up!" A familiar voice called out to her. She halted her movement to turn around, finding the source of the voice. Kirche the Ardent panted while she held onto the side of the wall for support. Tabitha stood quietly next to her, holding her staff.

"What are you guys doing here?" Louise didn't expect them to follow her up all of these stairs.

"You shouldn't go running off like that you know." Kirche breathed but then flashed a grin. "I'm not gonna let you go risking your life for my darling without me." Tabitha nodded in agreement.

"He saved us." She said softly.

"Let's return the favor to him Louise."

A smile formed on Louise's lips when Kirche said that. She felt grateful that they were here to lend a hand. Suddenly the sound of an explosion clashed at their ears and the ground shook violently. With no time to waste they made their way up the stairs until reaching the hallway they were once in. Laying on the ground few feet in front of them was Mega Man, who's yellow armor almost made him unrecognizable if it weren't for his hair. Some rubble that came from the hole in the ceiling above him laid on top of the boy.

"Geo above you!" The voice of Omega-Xis warned. Mega Man quickly rolled to the side as Rogue descended from the hole, bringing his sword down on the ground and causing it to quake. Louise acted quickly and angrily flicked her wand. Rogue was knocked back by the sudden explosion in front of him.

"Leave him alone!" She barked at him.

"Louise?" Mega Man looked up weakly. "Kirche and Tabitha too? What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted you guys to leave this to us." Omega-Xis told them.

"You think we'll just stand around while you risk your life darling?" The beautiful redhead rebutted with a smile. Louise jogged over to her Familiar, who was struggling to get up.

"Here." She outstretched a hand to him. Geo looked at the hand in bewilderment. This sudden act of kindness being displayed by his master threw him off guard. His eyes trailed up to her face, which seemed to have a enchanting glow due to the moonlight that entered the hall through the hole made earlier. Her pink eyes were more gentle and made him feel at ease. The temperature in his cheeks rose to match how warm her reassuring smile was. Louise noticed how pink her Familiar's cheeks were becoming and quickly looked away, embarrassment creeping on her own cheeks.

"L-listen, it's my responsibility to make sure you're fine." She stammered. "That's the only reason why I came back to help ok." Truthfully that wasn't the reason and Geo had no trouble seeing through that excuse. He smiled happily and took her hand.

"Thanks Louise." He said. "I appreci-"

"Look out!" They heard Kirche's voice warn before witnessing an eruption of fire rush pass them. Once the flames died down they saw the enemy struggling to keep himself standing, his armor charred by the blast. Kirche's wand was aimed at him, her eyes determined not to lose focus of him. Rogue shook his head and let out a sigh.

"You're just like insects that need to be exterminated." He snarled. At startling speeds he made a dash at her. Kirche frantically fired another fire spell but he quickly disappeared. Her eyes darted around to find him.

"Kirche behind you!" Mega Man called out to her. Rogue was above her, getting ready to make a quick swipe at her neck with his blade. She gasped at the freezing chill the blade gave her when it came close to decapitating her. Fortunately he was thrown against the wall by a gust of wind.

"Thank you Tabitha." She let out a sigh of relief. The blue haired girl pointed her staff at Rogue, faintly glowing blue. He dropped to the floor and whether he groaned in pain or annoyance was unclear to them. Mega Man was finally able to stand with not only because of some healing done by Libra Noise but also with Louise's support. Rogue also started to get up and gripped the Laplace Blade in his left hand. His right hand surged again once he started to prepare to use Flying Knuckle.

"Everyone move out of the way!" Mega Man told them as he started to spark with electricity. Something started to materialize in his hands. It appeared to be a replica of the large blade he used as Thunder Zerker. The electricity danced around the blade when the Familiar Rune fueled it with more energy. The mages watched in awe as the light from it hit their faces.

" **Flying Knuckle!** " The Murian fired at the Blue Bomber with Louise, Kirche and Tabitha luckily being out of the energy fists' range. Mega Man held up the sword and blocked them without any struggle. Once they stopped attacking him he charged at Rogue and proceeded to assault him with the sword. He tried to shield himself with his blade against the first swing but large sword knocked the Laplace Blade out of his hand.

" **Thunderbolt…** " Mega Man swung a second time but the blade only managed to graze Rogue on his chest since he tried to dodge. Finally he brought the sword above him, energy building up for one final slash.

" **BLADE!** " He hammered the sword into the ground. Rogue leaped over it but the electrical blast after it hit the ground flung him into the wall. The explosion collapsed part of the ceiling and some part of it fell on top of him.

Mega Man let out a breath of relief as the sword disappeared. He watched as Rogue struggled to get up. A large gash laid across his chest and torn through the symbol of Mu on his suit. The students walked over to Mega Man and looked down at the white haired intruder. Normally Kirche would gush over her darling but the redhead's attention was on something that started to appear.

"What is all of this?" She wondered. Everyone peered at what she was talking about and saw red transparent digital rectangles forming in the corridor. The seemed to continuously morph around and fizz like static.

"Noise." Mega Man said. "It's the byproduct of me and Rogue fighting with each other."

"Normally Noise would be invisible to the human eye," Omega-Xis added. "but if you can see it, then that mean Noise levels are high." Once this was said they turned back to Rogue, however Kirche was started to feel a slight headache.

"What should we do with him?" She asked, her hand on her temple.

"Let's turn him over to the teachers." Louise suggested. "They can hand him over to the palace and let him join Fouquet."

"No way." Omega-Xis interjected. "He's too dangerous to just normally lock up somewhere. Especially since he can just easily Wave Change and escape."

Rogue stood up, holding his hand on his chest and stared everyone down. He remembered each of them from when they fought Fouquet's golem. The beautiful red haired woman was a fire mage and a pretty powerful one. She seemed infatuated with Geo Stelar, which definitely irked him. He was already familiar with that expressionless face that was on the short blue haired one. He didn't know much about Tabitha either except she likes to read and didn't talk much. She also seemed to remind him of Joseph for some reason. Probably because of the hair, nothing more. Then there was the pink one. She definitely got on his nerves from what he's seen of her. It was definitely due to how much she reminded him of Luna Platz when it came to her anger. Unlike Kirche, this Louise girl seemed to hang around Geo considerably. If it weren't for her, the vault wouldn't have been broken into. Wait a minute. Mega Man's attack becoming stronger, her being around him a lot, along with the fact that only her explosion seemed to be able to break into the vault. Could it be?

"Zzzzt." Laplace returned to his partner's side in his Wizard form, looking at him as if he's thought of something. Solo motioned his head, knowing exactly what to do.

"Geo Stelar," Rogue held up his right fist and pointed it towards the people in front of him. Mega Man noticed that a strange purple aura started to surround him. "You think you've won yet?"

"What are you planning Rogue?" Mega Man inquired. Louise had a horrible feeling about the ring on his hand. It started to glow and soon she started to feel her nerves growing numb.

"I told you that I'm taking the OOPart!" Glowing purple letters appeared on his head but they were in a different language, similar to Mega Man's own Runes. Geo couldn't believe what he saw and narrowed his eyes firmly, knowing exactly what that meant.

"You're a Familiar too?" He exclaimed. Rogue simply cracked a subtle smirk..

"Guess I was right about you then Mega Man." He said. Suddenly Mega Man heard a thud behind him and saw Kirche passed out on the ground.

"Kirche!" He knelt down to her to see if she was alright.

"Geo it must be the Noise." His Wizard told him. "She probably collapsed due to how dizzy she must've felt." Mega Man gritted his teeth in concern but then he noticed something was off. Tabitha and Louise haven't said a word yet. He was suddenly flung against the wall by a strong gust of wind. He coughed due to the impact and landed on one knee.

"T-Tabitha?" Confusion wrapped around his brain once he saw Tabitha and Louise standing before him. Something was definitely wrong. Their eyes were lifeless and cold, and their expressions were blank. "What did you do to them Rogue?"

"They're under my control with the power of this ring." He explained, walking pass them. "Call me Miodaitnir, the Mind of God. With the power from being the Familiar of a Void mage, I can easily understand how to use the ring's power. I would've been able to control you Geo Stelar but as EM Beings, our visors protect us from anti-hypnosis. Now I understand why you're attacks were more powerful than the last time we fought."

"What do you mean?" Louise's Familiar asked as he got back to his feet.

"Like Fouquet said, you're Gandalfr, the Left Hand of God, and because of this, your Mega Buster is much more powerful. Since you are a Familiar of a Void mage, then that means…" Rogue focused his attention on Louise, who started to walk alongside him.

"Get away from Louise!" Mega Man fired a round of buster shots at Rogue, who easily deflected them with the blue shield that appeared in front of him. In retaliation, he was blown away again by Tabitha. Louise followed that up by pointing her wand at him, causing an explosion in front of him. He cried out in pain as he was knocked against the wall again and slumped to the floor.

"Let's go Laplace." Laplace followed Rogue and Louise down the hall as they headed toward the steps leading toward the vault. Mega Man breathed heavily, watching the Noise around him continue to grow and become dense. Some started to even crystalize and becoming more solid.

"Louise!" Mega Man called out to her but there was no response.

"Louise!" He yelled again desperately. Another gust of wind forced him further away, making him tumble along the ground. He wheezed and tried to reach out to her, but she continued to move further away from him.

"ACCESS?" A deep robotic voice asked. Geo's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. He looked at the Noise Guage: 316%. Then he weakly lifted up his buster arm, seeing a prompt on his Custom Screen that made him widen his eyes. It was a black rectangle with an A shaped gold emblem in the middle. The white text in front of it read "METEOR SERVER ACCESS".

"N-No...but how?" He questioned, realizing what this could possibly means. Tabitha slowly walked toward him, staff starting to glow brighter. He tried to lift himself up but the pain in his legs weakened them and his arms became very shaky. His eyes trailed over to Kirche, who laid on the floor a few meters away from him. Then to Louise, who held her wand ready to break open the vault. Then to Tabitha, whose usual expressionless face became grimly cold. His heart rushed with anxiety while his lungs struggled to pump air. He watched more Noise crystalize, then turned back to the prompt. ' _If I Finalize, there's no telling what would happen to Tabitha or this school?'_ He thought.

"Mega...what should we do?" Geo asked his friend but for some reason there was no response. "Mega? Omega-Xis?" Silence. That's what filled this bloody and ruined corridor that lost every bit of life in it. Fear squeezed his heart once he felt himself losing control of his body. He didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't tell if the fluid trickling down his cheeks was sweat, or tears. He felt scared, and alone with almost nothing he can do anymore, just like when he came home to find out his dad was gone. Tabitha grabbed him by the elastic neck part of his chest plate and prepared for another spell. He weakly tried to press the prompt but saw the armor on his arm disappear. He felt himself slowly starting to drop to the ground, things darkening around him. All he saw was Tabitha collapsing with him before everything faded to black.

 _'_ _I'm sorry Louise...I'm sorry dad…I wish I could go...home...'_

* * *

 **Looks like Geo isn't the only human Familiar in the world and unexpectedly it's Solo. I didn't realized how long this chapter was becoming as I was writing it. I was also very hesitant with adding a Battle Card like Area Eater in the story because I didn't know how exactly to write in a game mechanic like that. Luckily, a certain anime gave me an idea of how to implement Area Eater. Nonetheless I hope everyone liked this chapter. Also have a new cover for the story. You can check it out on my DeviantArt also named Shalgrove. Also I was wondering if everyone would like for me to insert the name of a music track that fits the moment. Let me know in the poll I set up.**


End file.
